Családi Est
by Germa
Summary: Engedélyezett Severitus fordítás. Amikor a Roxfortban bevezetik a Családi estet, Harry eltökélt, hogy részt vesz rajta. Szembeszállva a fájdalommal, amiért végig rossz helyen keresgél, fel kell fedeznie a család igazi jelentését, ami néha a legkevésbé vár
1. Chapter 1

**A történet eredeti címe: **Family Night  
**Írta: **Celebony  
**Fordította: **Germa**  
Bétázta: **mellons  
**Az eredeti történet itt található: **.net/s/2682144/1/Family_Night

A fordítás az író engedélyével történik.

**Családi est**

**1. fejezet**

Az ötlet onnan jött, hogy könnyítsenek valamennyit a szétválasztott családok feszültségén, a háborús időkben, ami természetesen elkerülhetetlen volt, ha a gyerek bentlakásos iskolába járt. Az ideges tanulóknak szükségük volt valamire, hogy tovább tudjanak dolgozni, és a tudat, hogy időnként láthatják a családjukat egy megnyugtató gondolat volt ilyen változékony időben. A szülők le tudták ellenőrizni a gyereküket anélkül, hogy bárkiben riadalmat keltettek volna. Annál jobb volt, ha következményként az érdemjegyek javultak.

Amikor Dumbledore bejelentette az új negyedévenkénti Családi Estet, a legtöbben lelkesedtek az ötletért, különösen amióta a kiskorúak bűbájgyakorlását korlátozó törvénye nem engedte a tanulóknak, hogy a szünetekben megmutassák a szüleiknek, amiket tanultak. Az volt a terv, hogy óriási lakomával és egy körúttal a kastélyban készülnek az eseményre, ami szórakoztatóan nosztalgikus lehet a varázslószülőknek, és izgalmas a mugliknak.

A dolog sikeresnek bizonyult. A tanulók keményen dolgoztak, hogy felkészüljenek a lelkes szülőkre, és úgy tűnt mindenki jól érzi magát, különösen, azt látva, amikor a muglik első alkalommal fedezték fel a kastélyt.

Igen, mindenki imádta az ötletet… kivéve egy embert… illetve kettőt, ha valaki Piton professzort is beleszámolta, de ő, természetesen sosem szeretett semmit.

Az este – ahogy közeledett a lakomához -, Harry Pottert kint találta egyedül a tó távolabbi partján, szomorúan ugrándozva a felszínen lévő köveken. Ron és Ginny, természetesen felajánlották, hogy megosztják vele a családjukat, de ő visszautasította, mert tudta, hogy az nem lenne ugyanaz, ahogy azt is, hogy mindkettőjüknek szüksége van rá, hogy saját maguk miatt legyenek a középpontban. Felpillantott, amikor a kedvenc professzora felé közeledett.

- Szia, Harry! Miért nem vagy a többiekkel? – érdeklődött Hagrid, ahogy elérte kedvenc diákját.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Nem az én asztalom – mondta egy szomorú mosollyal.

- Azt hittem, megkérted Remus Lupint, hogy jöjjön el – mondta az óriás aggódva.

Harry elkerülte a tekintetét és nehezen nyelt egyet.

- Megtettem.

- Ó, és elfoglalt? – kérdezte Hagrid együtt érzően.

- Nem - mondta Harry lehangoltan. – Azt hiszem egy kicsit dühös rám. A Sirius dolog miatt. Azt hiszem, engem hibáztat, nem mintha nem kéne. Tudom, hogy az én hibám, de…

- Jaj, Harry, nem! Nem a te hibád. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Remusnak csak más dolga van, amit el kell intéznie – mondta Hagrid, miközben egyik nehéz kezét Harry vállára tette.

- Azt mondta, hogy csak akkor fog eljönni, ha tudok valami különlegeset mutatni neki, de máskülönben, nincs ideje – sóhajtott Harry.

- Nos, nem említetted neki az első védekezés órádat ebben az évben? Ha az nem különleges, akkor nem tudom, hogy mi az - mondta Hagrid támogatóan. Harry gyengén rámosolygott, köszönetképpen.

- De, mondtam neki, és azt mondta, hogy elgondolkozik rajta, de aztán küldött egy levelet, hogy majd eljön legközelebb, ha javítok a tanulmányaimon.

Hagrid erre összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de nem engedte, hogy Harry lássa a helytelenítést az arcán.

- Nos, csak, hogy tudd, a Legendás lények gondozása feladatod fantasztikus volt. Majdnem mindenki más az unikornissal dolgozott, de én még csak nem is tanítottam azt az órát – mondta Hagrid mogorván.

- De csak azért, mert az embereket vonzzák az olyan szép dolgok és témák, mint az unikornis, mert az után könnyű kutatni, ez nem a tanításod bírálása, Hagrid – nyugtatta meg őt Harry.

Hagrid vonakodva hátranézett a távolban lévő Legendás lények gondozása osztályterem felé.

- Nos, Harry, muszáj ott elrendezkednem, mire a szülők befejezik a vacsorát. Minden rendben lesz veled?

- Igen, jól vagyok - mondta Harry elhessegetően. – Sosem szerettem az ilyen dolgokat. Volt benne részem az általános iskolában is. Majd arra használom az időt, hogy tanuljak valamennyit.

Hagrid bólintott és megveregette Harry vállát, miközben felegyenesedett. - Ne hajszold túl magad, rendben?

- Rendben – bólintott Harry, megdörzsölve a vállát, miközben Hagrid elindult vissza az osztályterem felé.

De Harrynek volt egy terve. Tavaly az okklumencia tanulásának hiánya Sirius életébe került, és Remus nyilvánvalóan tudta ezt. Meg akarta mutatni a férfinak, hogy komolyan veszi a tanulást, még akkor is, ha ez már nem segíthet a keresztapján. Olyan keményen fog tanulni, mint még soha korábban, hogy javítson a jegyein, és okot adjon rá Remusnak, hogy eljöjjön a következő Családi Estre. Talán be tudja bizonyítani neki, hogy megváltozott, érettebb lett, és megpróbál többé válni egy kötelességnél azok számára, akik törődnek vele. Talán ha Remus látja, hogy milyen nagy utat tesz meg, akkor végül lenne valakije, aki büszke lesz rá.

Hermione önkívületben volt Harry új tanulási tervével kapcsolatban. Miközben a fiú nem avatta be pontosan, hogy miért kezd neki, Hermione meg volt győződve róla, hogy végre felfogta, hogy a lánynak mindvégig igaza volt, és megpróbál javítani a jegyein, mielőtt néhány év múlva munkát kell keresnie a varázslóvilágban.

Ron természetesen meg volt döbbenve, és megállapodtak, hogy csak annyit tanul Hermionéval és Harryvel, amennyit eddig tette, de egyébként úgy döntött, hogy a többi griffendéles fiúval fog lógni, amíg Harry meg nem változtatja az elhatározását.

Így Harry és Hermione együtt dolgoztak, és Harry elhatározta, hogy minden pillanatban tanulni fog, amikor a lány is, ami annyira kínzó volt, mint amilyennek látszott, különösen azóta, hogy Hermione hírhedté vált, mint az iskola legenergikusabb tanulója. Végül is, ez elterelte a figyelmét az előző évről és a fájdalomról, ami állandóan emlékeztette őt arra, hogy Sirius nincs többé.

És a tanulás kifizetődött. A tanárai – kivéve természetesen Pitont - ott tartották őt órák után, hogy gratuláljanak neki a jegyei javulásához. Még jóslástanból is javított. Végül is, az okklumenciát is haszontalannak tartotta, ám azután, ami ezzel kapcsolatban történt, aligha állíthatna fel egy újabb feltételezést bármely más tantárgyról.

Ahogy közeledett a következő Családi Est, Harry büszkén küldte el az eredményeit egy levélben Remusnak és megkérte, hogy jöjjön el a közelgő alkalomra.

Amikor megkapta Remus válaszlevelét, miszerint a Roxfortban lesz akkor, Harry több mint megkönnyebbült volt. Megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a feladatait tökéletesen elvégezte, és amikor az este elérkezett, arról is, hogy jól nézzen ki, és még a hajával is küszködött egy jó fél órát.

Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt állt a bejáratnál, miközben várták a felnőtteket. Harry idegesen mocorgott.

- Harry, nyugi – mondta Hermione egy szórakozott nevetéssel, boldogan, hogy Harrynek végre van valakije, aki eljöjjön ezekre az alkalmakra, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Dursleyék nem tették ezt meg, amikor Harry kisiskolás volt.

Valójában Remus volt az első, aki megérkezett, azok közül a felnőttek közül, akiket a trió várt, de nem vette észre Harryt, miközben utat tört magának a szülők és tanulók tengerén keresztül. Harry izgatottan elköszönt a barátaitól - miközben Ron egy ismerős vörös hajú csoportra mutatott a bejáratnál -, és keresztül vágott a tömegen az egykori SVK professzor felé.

- Remus, Remus! – kiabált, ahogy keresztültört a tömegen, csodálkozva, hogy hová megy a férfi, ahogy távolodott a Nagyteremtől. Nem nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry a többi diákkal együtt van?

Remus megfordult és üres arckifejezéssel az arcán nézte, ahogy Harry felé rohan. Harry izgatottsága, zuhanórepüléssel fordult aggódásba. Próbálta nem mutatni és átölelte Remust, mert nem volt képes magában tartani a megkönnyebbülését.

Amikor Remus nem mozdult, hogy viszonozza a gesztust, Harry esetlenül hátrébb lépett és a férfivel tartott, amikor az folytatta az útját a főlépcső felé.

- Ó, először, körül akarsz nézni? A tantermi rész csak a lakoma után következik, ami azt hiszem körülbelül egy fél óra. Megmutathatom neked a Griffendél klubhelyiségét, ha szeretnéd újra látni. Mondtam, hogy sötét varázslatok kivédéséből osztályelső vagyok? – kérdezte lelkesen, próbálva magára vonni Remus figyelmét. – Ö… köszönöm, hogy eljöttél, meg minden. Ez sokat jelent, különösen, amióta Durs…

Harry elakadt, amikor Remus megállt és óvatos kifejezéssel felé fordult.

- Sajnálom, ha a levelem félrevezetett téged, Harry. Mondtam, hogy a Roxfortban leszek ma este, de nem erre értettem. El kell vinnem a Farkasölőfű főzetet Piton professzortól.

Harry gyomra bukfencet vetett és úgy érezte, hogy a tüdeje elfelejtette, hogy kell működnie.

- Ó – nyikorogta.

Mintha hallotta volna a nevét említeni, Piton ebben a pillanatban megjelent, látszólag még utálatosabb hangulatban, mint általában, nyilvánvalóan attól, hogy jókedvű diákok és szülők lófráltak mindenfelé.

- Nahát, milyen megnyerő! A vérfarkas nem csak azért jött, hogy megkapja a bájitalát, hanem azért is, hogy lássa a griffendéles aranyfiút teljes pompájában - mondta Piton egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében rosszindulatúan.

- Valójában csak a bájitalért jöttem, Perselus. Ha most el tudnám vinni, akkor mehetnék a dolgomra – mondta Remus, ezzel ténylegesen meglepve Pitont, mert korábban bizonyára azt mondta volna, hogy ez csaknem lehetetlen. A bájitalmester megfontoltan nézett egyikükről a másikukra, mielőtt bólintott.

- Rendben van, éppen a pincébe megyek.

Remus bólintott és utána indult, de Harry kétségbeesetten megfogta a karját.

- Nos, talán mégis maradhatnál. Úgy értem, a teliholdig még van néhány nap, és nem kéne sokáig maradnod. Csak megnézhetnéd néhány munkámat esetleg? – kérdezte és utálta a könyörgést a hangjában, de nem volt képes tenni semmit, hogy elrejtse. - Esetleg csak a bájitaltant, ha már úgy is a pincébe készülsz. Nem a legjobb, de igazán dolgoztam…

- Talán legközelebb, Harry. Tavaly nem igazán erőltetted a dolgokat, amikor az emberek tanítani akartak téged, de ha bebizonyítod nekem, a következő negyed évben, hogy igazán próbálkozol, akkor legközelebb eljövök – mondta nagyon hidegen az általában barátságos férfi.

Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy a könyörgés elhagyja a száját.

- Még a lakomára sem akarsz maradni? Utána el tudnál menni, amikor csak akarsz, de tudnánk enni és beszélgetni, mert az óta nem beszéltünk igazán...

- Azt mondtam nem, Harry. Amikor majd megérdemled, fogunk beszélni.

Ezzel a két felnőtt elment a pincék felé, amiért Remus valójában jött, egyedül hagyva Harryt a folyosón.

Harry elhagyatottnak és összezavarodottnak érezte magát. Tudta, hogy nem lenne képes visszamenni a lakomára és szembenézni a kíváncsi emberekkel és a kérdésekkel. Most még az étel gondolatától is elfogta a rosszullét… vagy talán nem csak az étel gondolatától.

Minél többször újragondolta fejben, ami az imént történt, annál visszautasítottabbnak és émelygősebbnek érezte magát, egészen addig, amíg végül a kezét a szájára szorítva elrohant az egyik mosdó felé, még éppen időben. Térdre esett és belehányt a wc-be.

Utána a padlón ült egy ideig és azon gondolkodott, hogy mit csináljon az este, mert nem akart a barátaival és a családjaikkal összefutni. Megfontolta, hogy bemegy a Szükség Szobájába, de tudta, hogy a DS tagok ki-be járnak oda, megmutatva a helyet a szüleiknek.

Hallotta, hogy valaki arra sétál, és tudta, hogy csak néhány ember van, aki jelenleg nincs a lakomán, és a kastélynak ebben a részében tartózkodik, ezért kidugta a fejét az ajtón. Ahogy az várható volt, Remus hátát látta, ahogy a nagylépcső felé igyekezett a bejárat felé.

Harry dermedten ment a lépcső tetejéhez, és nézte, ahogy a férfi lesiet a lépcsőn a hall felé a főbejárathoz.

Egész addig ott állt némileg megdöbbenve, amíg meg nem hallotta, hogy az emberek állnak fel a székükből. Rájött, hogy a lakomának vége, és elkezdett rohanni és próbált a kastélynak egy olyan részére találni, ahová senki sem fog menni. Most egyedül kell lennie, mert biztos volt benne, hogy sírni fog, és bármennyire is szégyellte, be kellett ismernie, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amire most gondolni tud, hogy senki se lássa meg őt így.

Elrohant egy szobor mellett, aztán csúszva megállt, emlékezve rá, hogy ez volt a bejárata annak a járatnak, amiről a Weasley ikrek megemlítették, hogy beomlott. Szerencsére jól megtanulta mindegyik trükkjét, amikor kezdetben még elbűvölőnek találta egy titkos alagút gondolatát.

Miután eldadogta a jelszót, az alagút kinyílt, Harry bemászott, és a pálcájával világított, hogy nehogy nekimenjen valaminek a teljes sötétségben.

És mialatt az iskola többi része nevetett és boldogan csatlakoztak a családjaikhoz, addig Harry Potter összetörve ült egy elhagyott átjáróban és labdává gömbölyödve halkan sírt magában, a visszautasítás éles fájdalma miatt, nem először az életében.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry egy új küldetéssel kezdte meg a harmadik negyedévét. Meg fogja szerezni minden tantárgyból a K-t, nem számít, hogy mibe kerül. A cél az volt, hogy annyi tantárgyból legyen a legjobb tanuló, amennyiből csak lehetséges. Az első lépés, amit ehhez tennie kell, hogy el kell mennie azokhoz a tanárokhoz, akiknek a tantárgyából még nem volt meg a K-ja (habár az elősző negyedévi tanulásnak köszönhetően sokból már megvolt) és különórákat kérni. McGalagony már előző évben beleegyezett, amikor próbálta bebizonyítani Umbridge-nek, hogy még egy olyan ördögi zsarnok sem tudja megállítani Minerva McGalagonyt abban, hogy segítsen a diákjának aurorrá válni. És ez volt az ürügy, amit minden tanáránál használt. Nem kellett tudniuk, hogy úgy döntött, aurornak lenni az utolsó dolog, amit akar.

Az előző negyedévi javulása után, bárki, akit megkért, lelkes volt, hogy segítsen neki, ha ő hajlandó plusz erőfeszítéseket tenni, Piton kivételével természetesen, aki semmi másban nem volt lelkes, csak abban, hogy hogyan vonjon le pontokat a Griffendéltől és a büntetőmunkák kiosztásában. De megdöbbentő módon Piton belegyezett… egy hosszú előadás után arról, hogy Harry ne gondolja ettől azt, hogy különleges.

Természetesen ezektől a Pitonnal töltött különóráktól volt a legidegesebb. Mégis, meglepő módon, Piton nem használta arra ezeket az alkalmakat, hogy további szóbeli bántalmazásban részesítse, kivéve, hogy számos alkalommal megjegyezte, rosszul használja az agyát.

Harry már egy korábbi alkalommal úgy döntött, hogy arra kéne használnia ezeket az órákat amire valók, így végül feltette azokat a kérdéseit, amik akadályozták őt a bájitalfőzésben. És meglepetésére Piton megválaszolta őket. Úgy tűnt, valójában a bájitalmester élvezi a tanítást, amikor valaki igazán akar javulni a tárgyból, jobban, mint akkor, amikor valaki csak azért tesz bármit is, hogy „eldicsekedhessen", ami nyilvánvalóan, Hermionét motiválja

Harry hatalmas meglepetésére, nagymértékben elkezdett javulni bájitaltanból. Sokkal könnyebbnek találta, mint korábban, és még Piton is abbahagyta a hibák keresését, ami minden bizonnyal jelentett valamit. A többi tárgyból is sokat javult, de a bájitaltan volt a legnagyobb győzelme.

A tanáraival töltött különórákon túl, Harry egyre többet és többet tanult, ezzel túltéve még Hermionén is, aki az idejét jegyzetek és könyvek átolvasásával töltötte. A gubancos hajú lány kissé megdöbbent, hogy van valaki, aki többet tanul, még nála is és próbált felzárkózni, de amikor Ron elkezdte őt randira hívni, lett valamije, amivel a manóruhák kötögetésén és a tanuláson túl töltse az idejét.

Ezek voltak azok az okok, amiért Harry kezdte egyre kevesebbet és kevesebbet látni a barátait. Fájt, hogy látszólag ők egyre közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz, és nélküle mennek tovább. Mindig mindent együtt csináltak, és a barátság közöttük mindig más, de egyenlő volt. De most Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha elhagyták volna, mégsem tett semmit, hogy megállítsa. Végül is azok után, ami Siriusszal történt, így volt jobb.

Ezért aztán még keményebben tanult, hogy elterelje ezekről a dolgokról a gondolatait. Amikorra a vizsgák elérkeztek, Harry kihagyott étkezéseket és alig aludt valamit azért, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy annyira tudja az anyagot, amennyire lehetséges.

Minden kifizetődött, amikor a teszteredmények kezdtek magasabbak lenni, mint Hermionéé és Harry tudta, hogy már csak idő kérdése, hogy mikor előzi meg bizonyos tantárgyakból a lányt. Sajnálatos módon ez a dolog indította el közöttük az eddigi legnagyobb veszekedést.

- Harry - mondta a lány idegesen, megközelítve a hollóhajú fiút, amikor ő a Bűbájtan vizsgára készült a klubhelyiségben, miután az utolsó ember is elment lefeküdni. Ron mögötte állt, és úgy nézett ki, mintha kétfelé szakadna már attól, hogy részt kell vennie ebben a beszélgetésben. – Beszélnünk kell.

- Miről? – kérdezte Harry, letéve a könyvet, de titokban a gyógyító bűbájok négy lehetséges változatának helyes kiejtését gyakorolta fejben. Habár meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy miről. Látta a Hermione arcán lévő kifejezést, amikor megkapták a bájital teszt eredményét.

- Nézd, Harry, én azt hiszem, jó dolog, hogy próbálsz javítani a jegyeiden – kezdte határozatlanul –, de Ron és én észrevettük, hogy valójában csak ezt csinálod. És nem eszel túl sokat, és Ron azt mondja, hogy nem is alszol eleget…

Harry elárult pillantással nézett Ronra, mire a fiú bűntudatosan elfordította a tekintetét.

- … és aggódunk érted, Harry. Nem hiszem, hogy ez jót tesz az egészségednek.

Harry haragosan nézett a barátaira.

- Először is, kösz szépen, hogy ennyit beszélgettek rólam a hátam mögött. És Ron, megbecsülném, ha nem számolnál be az alvási szokásaimról Hermionénak. Nem vagy az őröm.

Ron nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Harry leintette.

- És Hermione, sajnálom, de nem igazán tudlak most komolyan venni, mert egy ideje már ennyit tanulok, és egészen addig örültél neki, amíg el nem kezdtem magasabb osztályzatokat kapni, mint te – csattant fel.

- Ugyan már, Harry, ez nem igaz. Aggódtam, és én csak…

- Te csak mi? Neked csak nem volt időd, hogy _velem_ beszélj erről, mert túl elfoglalt voltál azzal, hogy Ronnal hancúrozz? - kérdezte Harry dühösen.

- Hé, mit akar ez jelenteni? - kérdezte Ron felháborodva.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy nektek kettőtöknek örülnötök kéne, hogy javítottam a jegyeimen, de e helyett, Hermione megijedt, hogy legyőzöm őt az osztályokban, és úgy döntött, hogy megpróbál visszahúzni egy kicsit, és te benne vagy ebben, mert hűségesebb vagy hozzá, mint hozzám – ordította érzékenyen Harry.

- Ez nem fair, Harry - kiabált Hermione. – Hogy merészeled? Sosem tenném ezt féltékenységből. Aggódom érted. Nem tudom megérteni, hogy miért csinálod ezt.

Harry nem mondta el pontosan, hogy mit mondott Remus azon az estén, helyette kitalált egy történetet, miszerint Remus egyáltalán nem tudott maradni, de látni akarta őt, mielőtt a dolgára ment.

- Miért? Nem hiszed, hogy okos lehetek Hermione? Tudom, hogy azt gondolod, idióta vagyok, és nem próbálok meg semmit, de én úgy gondolom, hogy igenis képes vagyok ugyanolyan erőfeszítéseket tenni, mint te.

- Tudom, hogy képes vagy és azt is, hogy okos vagy. Nézd, Harry, van ennek valami köze ahhoz, hogy Ron és én együtt vagyunk? – kérdezte Hermione óvatosan.

- Istenem, Hermione, nem minden miattad történik. Saját okokból javítok a jegyeimen. Nem próbállak legyőzni és biztos, hogy nem akarlak meggátolni benneteket az ölelkezésben, vagy bármiben, amit ti ketten együtt csináltok – ordította dühösen Harry.

- Merlinre, Harry, hallgasd magad. Mintha sosem ismertelek volna! - mondta megdöbbenve Hermione.

- Jó! - kiabált Harry, felugorva. – Hálásnak kéne lenned. A régi Harry megszívta. Felelőtlen voltam, és minden, amit tettem, embert ölt. Nem tudom, hogy fel tudod-e fogni a magasabb rendű agyaddal, de egy nap, mialatt te és Ron egymást nyaljátok, meg fogok küzdeni Voldemorttal, és ha akarok egy esélyt ellene, akkor fel kell készülnöm – kiabálta, meglengetve a könyvét, mielőtt lecsapta azt az asztalra.

- Nem kell harcolnod vele – mondta Ron csöndesen és egy kicsit rémülten. – Dumbledore fog…

- Nem, sajnálom Ron, de tévedsz. Mert van egy kis jóslat, igen, az, amelyikről a minisztériumban azt gondoltuk, hogy örökre elveszett, de tudom, hogy mi állt benne, mert Dumbledore ismerte. És ez azt mondta ki, hogy vagy én vagy Voldemort, és hagy közöljem veletek, hogy ez egyáltalán nem tűnik nekem jó kilátásnak.

Két barátja megdöbbenve állt a beállt csendben és mielőtt bármelyikük is tudott volna valamit mondani, Harry felkapta a könyveit és a jegyzeteit.

- Szóval Hermione sajnálom, ha aggódsz a jegyeid miatt, de most nagyobb dolgok miatt kell aggódnom, és nem fogom abbahagyni a tanulást, csak azért, hogy te jobban érezd magad – mondta hidegen.

Felsietett a hálószobába, de csak addig, amíg felkapta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, és magára kanyarította. Két barátja még a tűz mellett ült, amikor leért és bár nem láthatták őt, meghallották, ahogy a portrélyuk felé megy.

- Harry, kérlek, várj! Muszáj megbeszélnünk…

De a portréajtó bevágódott, mielőtt még be tudta volna fejezni.

Ron felsóhajtott.

- Nos, ez jól ment – mondta gúnyosan, megragadva a düh és a zavar között. – Mi történt vele? Annyira más most.

- Azt hiszem ez az, amit az alvásmegvonás, a stressz és a nem megfelelő étkezés kivált egy emberből. Ingerlékennyé és paranoiássá válsz – jelentette ki Hermione egyszerűen és Ron biztos volt benne, hogy rögtön utána olvasott a dolognak, amint elkezdett aggódni a barátjuk miatt. – Ez a Családi Est dolog miatt van, biztos vagyok benne. Az első után kezdte ezt és közvetlenül a második után kért különórákat a tanároktól.

- Gondolod, hogy történt valami azokon az estéken? Talán valaki mondott neki valamit? – kérdezte Ron. – Gondolod, hogy Malfoy mondott neki valamit?

- Lehetséges – mondta Hermione elutasító hangon, ami mutatta, hogy ő már valami máson gondolkodik. – Ron miért nem írsz a szüleidnek és kérdezed meg őket, hogy tudják-e mit kellett tennie Remusnak aznap éjjel? Azt hiszem, Harry azt mondta, hogy valami Rend-ügy volt, ezért a szüleidnek valószínűleg tudniuk kell róla.

- Gondolod, hogy valami Tudodkivel kapcsolatban? – kérdezte Ron zavartan.

- Engem jobban érdekel, hogy vajon tényleg dolga volt-e, amit el kellett intéznie, mint hogy mi volt az – mondta Hermione aggódva összevonva a szemöldökét a barátjuk miatt.

- Azt hiszed, Lupin hazudott Harrynek? – kérdezte Ron meglepődve.

- Nos, lehet, hogy tévedek és Remusnak tényleg volt valami dolga, amit meg kellett tennie, de ha nem, akkor nagyon _remélem_, hogy hazudott róla Harrynek.

Ron meghökkenve nézett rá.

Hermione felsóhajtott és folytatta.

- Mert ha nem hazudott Harrynek, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy Harry hazudott nekünk, és kell lennie egy oknak, amiért ezt tette. Nem tudom, hogy Remus máskülönben miért hagyta magára, de ha ennek ilyen hatása van Harryre… csak van egy olyan érzésem, hogy valami rossz dolog történt.

Harry azzal a kényelmetlen érzéssel ébredt másnap reggel, ami akkor következik be, amikor előzőleg egyáltalán nem is állt szándékodban aludni menni. Zavartan körülnézve észrevette, hogy egy díványon van, ismét a Szükség szobájában, a papírok szétterítve előtte az asztalon és egy kávéfőző a dívány lábánál, felelősként azért, hogy Harry csak pár órát aludt előző éjjel.

Megnézve az óráját észrevette, hogy a reggelinek hamarosan vége. Egy nyögéssel összeszedte a dolgait és felrohant a hálóterembe remélve, hogy le tud gyorsan zuhanyozni és átöltözni az első órája előtt.

Emlékezve a vitára, amit Hermionéval folytatott előző este, a gyomra megrándult. Habár még duzzogott, amiért a lány jobban törődik a jegyeivel, mint az ő javulásával, mégsem akart veszekedni a barátaival. Azt mondta magának, hogy így a legjobb, és ha nem maradnak barátok, akkor ők nem lesznek akkora veszélyben, de a gondolat, hogy ne tegye velük hamarosan rendbe a dolgokat, jobban fájt, mint Remus elutasítása az utolsó Családi Estén.

Miközben jóslástanra ment, megtárgyalta magával, hogy kibéküljön-e velük vagy sem, tudva, hogy hamarosan el kell döntenie, mert ő és Ron együtt ülnek a következő órán.

Miközben leült, Ron nyugtalanul rápillantott, majd valamit egy szalvétába csomagolva felé nyújtott az asztal alatt. Néhány szelet kalács volt.

- Kihagytad a reggelit – suttogta, mintha Harry nem vette volna észre. – Majd szólok, ha Trelawney ebbe az irányba néz.

- Kösz, Ron – mondta őszintébben, mint Ron gondolhatta. A megkönnyebbülés, ami elárasztotta elsöprő volt. Nem csak, hogy Ron nem haragudott rá, de még arra is gondolt, hogy enni hozzon neki.

Harry minden alkalommal bekapott egy falatot, amikor a tanáruk nem nézett oda, és amikor Trelawney felszólította éppen az után, hogy egy darabot a szájába rakott, Ron megpróbálta magára vonni a figyelmet, a szemeiben nevetéssel, amikor Harryre nézett, aki valahogy próbált kikeveredni a helyzetből. Mindettől Harry olyan jól érezte magát, mint már régóta nem, egészen addig, amíg a buggyant professzor meg nem jósolta neki, hogy a jegyei hamarosan romlani fognak.

Bármi is volt a veszedelem vagy a jóslat, ami rá leselkedett, Harry azonnal elkezdte korholni magát, amiért nem figyel eléggé a nőre, aki egy annyira életfontosságú jóslatot tett az éltére vonatkozóan. Még ha el is hitte, hogy a figyelmeztetés a legjobb esetben is felületes, de mi van, ha téved, mint az okklumenciával kapcsolatban? Ha félreértelmez néhány jelet, ami megmenthetné valaki életét, azt sosem bocsátaná meg magának.

Miközben Trelawney átment a terem másik végébe előadást tartva az ómenek jelentőségéről, Ron oldalba bökte Harryt, aki jegyzetelt.

- Akarsz repülni egyet a pálya körül ma tanítás után? – suttogta.

Harry meglepetten pislogott, mielőtt bűntudatosan elnézett.

- Nem lehet – suttogta.

- Miért nem? – kérdezte Ron bosszúsan, de már tudta a kérdésre a választ.

- Tanulnom kell. Javítanom kell a jegyeimen, ha auror szeretnék lenni – súgta vissza.

- Ez nevetséges, Harry – sziszegte Ron, miközben Trelawney próbálta kiengesztelni a zaklatott Parvati Patilt, akinek azt mondta, hogy vibrál az aurája. – Fel leszel véve az Auror programba anélkül is, hogy így halálra hajszolod magad.

- Nem _ölöm_ meg magam, de abban az esetben, ha elfelejtetted volna, Voldemortot is le kell győznöm – suttogta Harry haragos tekintettel, miközben eltökélten próbálta látni a szobában bármelyik óment, ami a könyvben szerepelt.

- Aha, nos egy kis szünet nem fog fájni, máskülönben az őrületbe hajszolod magad – tiltakozott Ron, de Harry nem válaszolt. Ron dühösen felsóhajtott. – Nézd Harry, van ennek valami köze a Családi Esthez? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Harry olyan gyorsan kapta fel a fejét, hogy Ron aggódott egy esetleges sérülés miatt.

- Mi? – kérdezte csendes, de dühös hangon.

- Miért nem felejted el Lupint és maradsz az én családommal? Az anyám imádná…

- Ne légy hülye, Ron! Miért törődnék én valami ostoba esttel, amikor mindenki a szüleivel kérkedik? Ennek Voldemorthoz és a jövőmhöz van köze – bizonygatta Harry. – Mindamellett Remus eljön majd a következőre – tette hozzá, de nem nézett Ronra. – Most kikérdezed tőlem, hogy mit jelentenek ezek a jelek?

Ron vonakodva bólintott és elvette a könyvet, amit Harry felé csúsztatott, miközben tanácstalan volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mit tegyen, hogy ne veszítse el a legjobb barátját.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Piton összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézte, ahogy Harry Potter azon a bájitalon dolgozik, amit kiosztott neki a különórájukon. A fiú teljesen kimerültnek és idegesnek látszott, ahogy mostanában mindig. Habár Piton ezt sosem ismerte volna be, de egy kicsit aggódott a kölyökért.

Az előadás, aminek a tanúja volt Lupin és a fiatal griffendéles között az utolsó Családi Est alkalmával, meglepte, és egy kicsit nyugtalanította is. Amikor ravasz módon megpróbált némi információt kiszedni Lupinból, a kegyetlen bánásmód – amivel Harryt kezelte - mögött meghúzódó okokat illetően, összezavarodott a megtalált választól. Úgy tűnt, hogy Lupin számára Sirius Black halála volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, ami odáig vezetett, hogy a vérfarkas egy kissé zavarttá vált. A legrosszabb része a dolognak az volt, hogy az egész dühét és bűntudatát Harryn vezette le, igazságtalanul vádolva a fiút a halálesetért.

Piton azzal természetesen egyet értett, hogy Harrynek jobban kellett volna igyekeznie, hogy megtanulja az okklumenciát, de ez nem volt mentség Lupin kegyetlen viselkedésére. Hogy vádolhat valaki egy gyereket egy ilyen szörnyű dolog miatt? Ki tudná egy ilyen bűntudat terhét egy alig tinédzser korba lépett gyerek vállára tenni kényszerítve őt olyan súlyos bűnök miatti vezeklésre, amiket sosem követett el?

És mint ahogy az lenni szokott, úgy tűnt, hogy egyedül csak Piton az az egész személyzetből, aki annak látja az egész helyzetet, ami. A többiek bíztatónak találták, hogy Harry erőlködik a jegyeivel és ennyire lelkes a tanulásban. Gyanította, hogy McGalagony kezdi látni, hogy valami baj van, de mindenki más kényelmesebbnek találta, hogy megfeledkezzen a dologról, beleértve az igazgatót is. Mindannyian azt gondolták, hogy ez majd segít Harrynek abban, hogy megbirkózzon a keresztapja halálával. Senki sem látta a boldogtalan fiút, aki reménytelenül ragadja meg az utolsó lehetőséget egy apafigurára, némán üvöltve a könyörgést Lupin felé, hogy ne hagyja őt el úgy, mint a többi felnőtt, akikre eddig számított.

- Kész vagyok, professzor – jött a nyugtalan hang. Mint általában, Harry háromszor leellenőrizte a jegyzeteket, miközben Piton odasétált.

- Kicsit túl sűrű. Tudod, hogy mit csináltál és annak milyen hatása volt? - kérdezte.

- Em…ez azért van, mert hagytam, hogy az első szakasz túl gyorsan hűljön ki, és az okozhatta ezt…valamint hosszabb felszívódási időt és a hatások gyengülését?

Piton megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

- Ez egy kérdés vagy egy válasz?

- Válasz, uram – mondta Harry bizonytalanul, ugyanakkor meggyőződéssel arról, hogy ez egy kijelentés volt.

Piton biccentett.

- Jó.

- Fel kéne melegítenem, uram? – kérdezte Harry. Piton meglepett pillantására gyorsan megmagyarázta. – Csak biztos akarok benne lenni, hogy felkészültem ebből a pénteki tesztre.

- Nem, Potter, azt hagyjuk holnapig – válaszolt Piton. Harry tényleg csalódottnak látszott és Piton szerette volna, ha ez csak a miatt lenne, mert valóban szerette a bájitalfőzést.

- Professzor, azon gondolkodom, hogy hol állok az osztályban a jelenlegi bájitaljegyeim alapján? – kérdezte Harry idegesen.

Piton ránézett, óvatosan tartva a természetes arckifejezést.

- A tantárgyam nem egy verseny, Mr. Potter. Nem adok ki információt a többi tanuló jegyeit illetően.

- Nos, uram, ki szokta függeszteni minden negyedév végén, hogy kinek a legjobb az eredménye, és én csak tudni akarom, hogy közel járok-e. Ha ez lehetséges, akkor meg fogok tenni bármit, hogy osztályelső legyek. Csak tudnom kell, hogy mi szükséges ehhez, és azt meg fogom tenni – mondta Harry határozott hangon, de mivel Piton évekig olvasta az emberek reakcióit, és mindazt, amit megpróbáltak előle elrejteni, kihallotta a kétségbeesést, ami a kérést vezette.

- Potter, ülj le, valamiről beszélni szeretnék veled. – Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta Harry aggódó pillantását, s egy pálcaintéssel eltakarította a rendetlenséget és visszalebegtette a hozzávalókat a szekrénybe.

Az asztalával szemben álló szék felé intett és Harry óvatosan leült. Miközben Piton varázsolt némi teát - újra tudomást sem véve a megdöbbent pillantásról a diákja arcán -, Harry ügyetlenül megköszörülte a torkát.

- Ö.. ez reménytelen? Próbáltam kiszámolni a jegyemet és rájönni, hogy mire van szükségem az egyes vizsgákon, de ez nehéz anélkül, hogy tudnám a teljes negyedéves pontokat és az eredményt, amit el kell érnem, ezért én…

Piton feltartotta az egyik kezét, hogy elcsendesítse az elkalandozott fiút, mire Harry azonnal becsukta a száját. Piton oda tolta felé az egyik csésze teát. Bizonyíték volt a fiú kimerültségére és a tisztánlátásának hiányára, hogy meg sem kérdezte, mi az, mielőtt belekortyolt, különösen azok után, ami az előző évben történt, amikor Umbridge megpróbálta Veritaserummal megitatni.

Nem tudta, hogyan kezdje ezt a beszélgetést. Hogy mondod azt egy gyereknek, hogy hagyja abba a túl sok tanulást? Hogy mondod azt egy diáknak, hogy a jegyei kezdenek túl jók lenni? Hogyan beszélnéd ezt meg, és tartanád meg mégis azt a látszatot, hogy sosem foglalkozol senkivel, főleg nem Harry Potterrel.

- Potter, beszélt veled a házvezetőd a tanulmányi szokásaidról ebben a negyedévben? – próbálkozott.

Harry zavartnak tűnt.

- Persze. Külön tanít engem átváltoztatástanból és azt mondta, boldog, amiért látja, hogy milyen keményen próbálkozom az iskolával. Igaz mostanában véget vetett ennek… miért?

Piton gondolatban elátkozta a kolleganőjét, amiért nem beszélte ezt meg Harryvel és ezzel ráhagyta, hogy törődjön a dologgal.

- Potter, mit csinálsz még a tanulástól és a házi feladat csinálástól eltekintve? - kérdezte Piton.

Harry némileg megdöbbentnek látszott, mindazonáltal azonnal válaszolt a kérdésre.

- Igazából semmit, nagyon komolyan veszem, hogy megpróbáljak javítani a jegyeimen. Tulajdonképpen azon gondolkodtam, hogy vehetnék több külön órát a több bájitaltan tanulás miatt, ha az segítene, hogy osztályelső legyek.

Pitonnak megemelkedett a szemöldöke.

- Több különóra a több tanulás miatt? És mi lenne, ha az a különóra ebben a pillanatban lenne? Az étkezések felét már így is kihagyod, azt tervezed, hogy általánosságban hanyagolod az evést?

Harry most zavartnak látszott.

- Én eszek – mondta elutasítóan. – De ha olyan helyen ennék, ahol tudok tanulni is, akkor az jobban segítene engem a bájital…

- Potter, ne aggódj a bájitaltan eredményeid miatt, mert ez nem arról…

- Szóval már én vagyok a legelső? – fecsegett Harry, megkönnyebbültnek hangozva.

- Nem, nem vagy – mondta nyersen Piton, bár belül összerezzent, mert nem akarta engedni, hogy ez az információ kicsússzon. Draco Malfoy született tehetség volt bájitaltanból, és akár csukott szemmel is ő lett volna az osztályelső. Harry küzdött Hermionéval a második helyért habár nem lett volna meglepve, ha a fiúé lenne a hely a negyedév végére. A boldogtalanság mégis betöltötte Harry arcát, emlékeztetve őt arra, hogy miért nem akarta, hogy a fiú megtudja ezt.

- Potter, nem tartozik rád, hogy ki a rosszabb, vagy jobb nálad. De mondhatom úgy is, hogy nem kéne törődnöd vele, hogy Remus Lupin hogyan reagál arra, hogy ki a jobb, vagy a rosszabb nálad.

Harry döbbenten nézett fel.

- Én nem…

- Elfelejted, hogy jelen voltam a múltkori Családi Esten folytatott rövid megbeszéléseteken – vágott közbe Piton.

- Akkor bárki másnál jobban kéne tudnia, hogy szükségem van a legelső helyre. Muszáj megmutatnom neki, hogy próbálkozom, és annyira keményen dolgozom, amennyire csak bírok – mondta Harry, zavartan elfordítva a tekintetét.

- Ha szükséges, tájékoztatni fogom őt az osztályomban tett erőfeszítéseidről, de cserébe lecsökkented az időt, amit tanulással töltesz – mondta Piton szigorúan és nem lepődött meg, amikor Harry elképedve nézett rá.

- Hogyan? Nem értem. Azt akarom, hogy tudja, igazán keményen dolgozom…

- Ez most már túl kemény munka, Potter. Néztél az utóbbi időben tükörbe? Úgy nézel ki, mint az élőhalott – mondta durván.

Harry haragosan bámult rá.

- Mindig azt mondja nekem, hogy tanuljak _többet,_ nevetségessé téve engem az osztályban, kigúnyolva, amiért nem értem egyik vagy másik fogalmat. És most, hogy többet tanulok, azt akarja, hogy tanuljak kevesebbet? Csak azért, mert nem akarja, hogy első legyek a tantárgyából. Túlságosan szörnyű magának, hogy James Potter fia az osztályelső bájitaltanból? Erről van szó? – követelte Harry a dühtől remegő hangon.

- Van egy olyan jelentéktelen dolog, melyet egyensúlynak neveznek, Potter, márpedig úgy tűnik, te fel akarod borítani a mérleget. Kockáztatod az egészségedet - mondta Piton dühösen.

- Tudja mit? Felejtse el a különórákat! Csak néhány hét van hátra a negyedévből és ezzel egyedül is boldogulok, anélkül, hogy azzal foglalkoznék, hogy ön megpróbál… megpróbál visszahúzni engem, mert nem képes elengedni a múltbeli ellenségeskedést az apámmal – ordította Harry, felpattanva a székből, miközben vadul a vállára csapta a táskáját. – Nem képes rá, hogy meglássa, hogy én nem olyan vagyok. Nem vagyok hencegő, és szándékosan nem teszem magam reflektorfénybe, és soha senkit nem támadtam meg hátulról. Istenem, én nem az apám vagyok!

Azzal kirohant a szobából, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót.

A valóság az volt, hogy Piton észrevette, hogy Harry nem az apja, amikor megismerte az első emlékeket, amiket az okklumenciaórák alatt látott és ezt idén valóban megértette a fiúval töltött legújabb különórák alatt. Ez volt az oka az aggodalmának. James Potter körül volt véve barátokkal, családdal, csodálókkal és viszonylag könnyedén túltette magát rajta, ha valaki ilyen szörnyen bántotta. De _Harry_ Potter egy nagyon magányos ember volt és jóformán senkiben sem bízott annyira, hogy rátámaszkodjon és nyilvánvalóan senkiben sem bízott annyira, hogy átsegítse őt ezen a nehéz időszakon. James Potter nem sérült volna ennyire egy hasonló esetben, de Piton tudta, hogy _Harry_ Pottert ez megtörheti.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Egy héttel később, Piton kinyitotta az irodája ajtaját, hogy egy félénk kinézetű Harry Pottert találjon előtte. Nem tett semmit, csak félreállt és beengedte a diákját.

- Professzor, bocsánatot akarok kérni azért, amit a múlt héten mondtam. Nem kellett volna olyan dolgokkal vádolnom.

- De még mindig elhiszed őket – mondta Piton, meglepő módon, nem vádlón. Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de a férfi csendre intette a kezével. – Ülj le! – javasolta, miközben ismét varázsolt teát, és leült a saját asztala mögé. – Nem láttalak az étkezéseknél a múltkori beszélgetésünk óta.

Harry a teájába bámult.

- Nos, végső terv, tudja – állt meg egy pillanatra. - Feltéve, hogy jól csinálom, készen leszek. Osztályelső vagyok Legendás lények gondozásából és Bűbájtanból.

- És Sötét varázslatok kivédéséből – emlékeztette őt Piton.

Harry szórakozottan bólintott.

- Igen, de abból az előző negyedévben is az voltam…

Piton megértette a ki nem mondott részt: _és mégsem volt elég. _

- Nagyon közel vagyok átváltoztatástanból is, de én… én valójában elég rossz vagyok az átváltoztatós dolgokban – mondta Harry egy sóhajjal.

- Ha majdnem megszerezted a legjobb helyet az osztályban, akkor kétlem, hogy képességbeli hiányaid lennének a tárgyban – érvelt Piton, miközben öntött magának még egy kis teát.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Vannak, akik jobbak, mint én. Ez természetes a számukra. Rögtön az első próbálkozásra sikerül nekik a varázslat, én meg órákig gyakorolok, hogy legyen valami hatás.

- Potter, tudom, hogy azt hiszed, hogy valamilyen emberfeletti hős vagy, de kerüld el a bajt, és vedd észre, hogy nem lehetsz mindenből a legjobb! – mondta Piton komolyan.

Harry vállat vont, zavarodottan kavargatva a teáját.

- A jóslástan katasztrófa volt. Nem hiszem, hogy megkapom az K-t abból a tantárgyból – mondta sóhajtva. – De Remus nem igazán kedveli a jóslástant, ezért remélem, ezzel nem lesz gond.

- A jóslástan egy borzasztó tárgy, amit nem kéne olyan érzékeny gyerekeknek tanítani, akik elég bolondok ahhoz, hogy azzal töltsék az idejüket, hogy hülye előrejelzéseket gyártanak a jövőjükről – mondta Piton hevesen. – Ha túl magas osztályzatot kapnál abból a tárgyból, akkor minden veled kapcsolatos reményem elveszteném.

Hosszú idő óta először, Harry valódi mosolyra húzta a száját.

- Ezért feltételezem, hogy nem csak egy velem való beszélgetésért jöttél le ide – mondta Piton ravaszul.

- Azon gondolkodtam, hogy átnézné-e az elkészült tervemet - ismerte be Harry, kihúzva néhány papírdarabot a zsebéből, majd Piton biccentése után kiterítette őket. – Semmi látványos, csak arra gondoltam, hogy ahelyett, hogy készítenék, vagy megvizsgálnék egy már ismert bájitalt, megpróbálnék javítani egy kicsit az egyiken. Így vettem, az alap fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt, amit a leggyakrabban használunk a gyengélkedőn és megnézném, hogy tudnék-e javítani az ízén.

Piton önelégülten elmosolyodott, miközben átvette a felajánlott pergament, ami tele volt jegyzetekkel és ötletekkel.

- Látom, van ennek egy önző indítéka is, hiszen meglehetősen hosszú idő óta te vagy a leggyakrabban megsérülő diák a Roxfortban. Tehát akkor arra gondoltál, hogy lime-ot használsz?

- Egen, és arra, hogy ha plusz tarajos gőte szemet is teszek hozzá, az kiegyensúlyozná a savtartalmat, és természetesen a szemek nem hatnának a felszívódási időre, ezért kíváncsi voltam, hogy mit gondolna róla, javítaná, vagy veszélyesebbé tenné a bájitalt? – kockáztatott Harry.

- És más ízek, más, új összetevő hozzáadását igényelnék… Értem – mondta Piton elgondolkodva, miközben átolvasta Harry feljegyzéseit. – Az ötleted hangzatos és úgy néz ki, igen sokat fáradoztál vele. Készítsd el a bájitalt, és majd leellenőrzöm néhány tesztcsíkkal, hogy kiderüljön, ártalmas lesz-e.

- És ha nem? – kérdezte Harry aggódva.

- Akkor nem. Több pontot fogok adni, ha megfelelő, de ha nem, akkor nem vonok le pontot. Ez az, amiről a bájitalkészítés a leginkább szól. Elméletgyártás, próbálkozás és gyakran sikertelenség – mondta Piton ésszerűen. Képmutató lett volna, ha megbünteti Harryt a hibáért, amikor ő is készített már katasztrofális bájitalokat, amik jó ötletnek tűntek, de leginkább csak nem volt képes rávenni magát, hogy további idegeskedni valót tegyen a fiú vállaira.

Harry bólintott, és beharapta az ajkát, miközben még egyszer átnézte a jegyzetet.

- Ö.. uram? Ha nem működik, akkor nem bánná, ha nem lenne megemlítve Remusnak?

- Személy szerint azt gondolom, hogy nem kéne ennyire foglalkoznod vele, hogy mit gondol rólad az a férfi. Rá kéne jönnöd, hogy rosszul viseli a barátja halálát, és ezért tisztességtelenül téged hibáztat. Nem hiszem, hogy számítanod kéne rá, hogy eljön a következő Családi Estre – mondta Piton reálisan.

Harry arckifejezése visszatért a mostanában megszokottba, miközben visszarakta a jegyzeteit a zsebébe.

- Ha eljön, megkérhetem, hogy ne említse a rosszul sikerült bájitalt, uram? – kérte újra egy kissé remegő hangon. Piton meg tudta mondani, hogy ha Lupin nem jön el, Harry teljesen össze fog törni. Határozottan bólintott, mire Harry megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm, professzor. Holnap a laborban leszek, hogy dolgozzam a főzeten - mondta, miközben felállt.

- Vegyél ki egy napot, Potter, még bőven van időd megfőzni a bájitalt – utasította Piton. – Nincs kifogás!

Harry bólintott és kicsusszant az ajtón, még mielőtt Piton hozzátehette volna, hogy ne dolgozzon a többi munkáján sem helyette.

A bájitalmester hátradőlt a székén és megszorította az orrnyergét. Nem tudott rajta segíteni, de imádkozott, hogy Lupin eljöjjön a Családi Estre.

Harry idegesen beharapta a száját, miközben a szülők és a testvérek tömegét figyelte keresztüljönni az ajtón, Remus levelét szorongatva a kezében. Ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy nem értelmezte tévesen, nem mintha túl sok lehetőséget hagyott volna a kérdéseknek, miután Harry küldött egy levelet, hogy az „_Ott leszek"_ az a Családi estet jelenti-e. A levél a kezében – amit már egy tucatszor elolvasott - egyszerűen kijelentette, hogy a férfi ott lesz, kimondottan a Családi esten.

Grangerék érkeztek először, örömmel üdvözölve a lányukat, és kezet rázva Harryvel és Ronnal, mielőtt a kis család bement a Nagyterembe. Harry és Ron biztosították Hermionét, hogy ott találkoznak majd.

Hamarosan utánuk Weasleyék is megérkeztek és Mrs. Weasley talán még jobban örült Harrynek, mint Ronnak. Harry elvörösödött, mert tudta, hogy nyilvánvaló, hogy az elmúlt két estén nála nem volt senki, fájdalmasan világossá téve, mennyire egyedül van.

Miközben Harry Weasleyékkel csevegett, fél szemmel a belépő családokat figyelte.

- Menjetek csak előre srácok – mondta végül, amikor a bejárati rész majdnem kiürült és a lakoma megnyitója közeledett. Mrs. Weasley úgy nézett, mint aki újra tiltakozni akar, de Harry kitartott. – Találkozunk, ha Remus megérkezett. Azt mondta, lehet, késik egy kicsit – hazudta.

- Miért nem jössz, és ülsz le hozzánk, kedvesem? Ha… amikor Remus megérkezik, biztosan megtalál ott téged - erősködött Mrs. Weasley.

Harry próbálta nem észrevenni a nyelvbotlását. Remus biztosan csak késik, bizonygatta magának. Megnyugtatóan rámosolygott Mrs. Weasleyre.

- Nem, tényleg. Ott találkozunk. Remus úton van, és különben is szeretnék levegőzni, így itt kint várom meg őt - mondta Harry magabiztosabban, mint ahogy érezte magát.

Mrs. Weasley lebiggyesztette a száját és majdnem szomorúnak látszott. Ron együtt érzően a barátjára nézett. Harry hálás volt, hogy legalább Ginny és az ikrek belemerültek egy beszélgetésbe az apjukkal, így nem lesz tanúja az ő nyilvánvalóan hasonló véleményüknek is.

- Jól van, kedves, Nos, ha valami történne, gyere be, és töltsd velünk az estét. Ami engem illet, örülnék, ha láthatnám a munkáidat, és hogy mit csinálsz az osztályokban – mondta Mrs. Weasley egy kicsit szomorúan, szorosan megölelve Harryt, mielőtt a vörös hajú csoport eltűnt az utolsó hátramaradott emberekkel együtt a Nagyterembe vezető nehéz ajtó mögött.

- Csak késik – morogta Harry magának, miközben kisétált az ajtó elé és leült a legfelső lépcsőre végignézve a Roxfortba vezető úton, ami most - ameddig csak ellátott - teljesen üres volt.

Megborzongott, ahogy a csípős szél átfújt a ruháján, a levegő egyre hidegebb lett, ahogy a nap lement. Kizárva a Nagyterem felől érkező nevetés és jókedvű beszélgetés hangjait, Harry elképzelte Remus büszke pillantását, ahogy megmutatja régi tanárának, milyen sokat teljesített az utolsó negyedévben. Elképzelte, ahogy Remus megbocsát neki, ami olyan lenne, mintha semmi gond nem lenne. Soha többet nem beszélnének róla, csak elfelejtenék, és boldogok lennének. És akkor Remus megkérné őt, hogy menjen és éljen vele, mivel Sirius nincs ott, hogy eleget tegyen az ígéretének. Valójában, talán pontosan elmondaná Remusnak, hogy hogyan bántak vele Dursleyék. Mesélne neki a gardróbról, a házimunkákról, az éheztetésről és azokról az eseményekről, amik fizikai bántalmazáshoz vezettek, és elmondaná neki az összes szóbeli mocskolódást is, amit egész életén keresztül elszenvedett. Akkor aztán Remus nagyon mérges lenne Dursleyékre és biztosítaná őt, hogy semmi sem igaz abból, amiket mondtak neki, hogy valóban ér valamit, és nem csak kényelmetlenség és teher.

Harry nyelt egyet, a torkában lévő szúrós érzés leküzdésére és gyorsan pislogott, kétségbeesetten vizsgálva az utat, valamilyen életjel után. Összefűzte az ujjait és a térdei közé dugta őket, nem akarva beismerni még magának sem, mennyire reménytelenül könyörög azért, hogy Remus megjelenjen.

Amikor meghallotta a határozott hangokat, ahogy az emberek kezdik befejezni az étkezést, Harry érezte, ahogy valami összetörik benne. Mérgesen összetépte a kezében tartott levelet, és a darabokat ledobta a földre, habár a szél felkapta, és különböző irányba repítette őket. Nem volt képes rávenni magát, hogy szembenézzen a Weasleykkel, nem akarta látni a szánalmukat, tettetett feldúltságukat, mintha nem is foglalkoznának az egésszel.

Ezért elszaladt. Keresztülfutott az ajtón, miközben az emberek épphogy kezdtek kijönni a Nagyteremből. Lassítás nélkül próbálta reménytelenül fenntartani a kontrolt az érzései felett, amíg biztonságban lesz; felfutott a hálószobába, és megragadta a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét. Aztán már lassabban, de nem kevésbé határozott léptekkel elindult a szobor felé, ami azt a titkos alagutat rejtette, amiről tudta, hogy Roxmorts felé vezet.

Gyorsan keresztülmászott a nyíláson, észre sem véve, hogy már van ott valaki, egészen addig, amíg bele nem ütközött, lerántva róla a köpenyt.

Malfoynak sikerült nem túl megdöbbentnek látszania, ahogy az ellensége egyszer csak megjelent a semmiből.

- Mit csinálsz itt, Malfoy? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

A szőke megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

- Muszáj ennyire vádlónak hangzanod, Potter? Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki ismeri ennek a kastélynak a titkait – nézett Harryre furcsán. – Mi a gondod?

- Semmi – sziszegte Harry felkapva a köpenyét.

- Azt gondoltam, feltételezhetően van családod, akik valamilyen formában egyszer megmutatkozzanak – mondta vontatottan Malfoy.

- Ja, és hol a _te_ családod? – provokálta Harry. – Nem láttam őket itt settenkedni veled.

Malfoy húzott egy nagyot a kezében tartott kis palackból.

- El kellett menniük. Valamilyen jótékonysági árverés vagy bál, vagy valami más sokkal fontosabb dolog miatt, mint támogatni az egyetlen fiukat ebben a szánalmas ügyben – mondta Malfoy keserűen.

Harry érezte, ahogy a dühe elszáll, és csaknem együtt érez a mardekárossal.

- Ja, nos valaki legalább eljött hozzád az elmúlt két alkalommal. Dumbledore-nak van néhány igen rossz ötlete, de személy szerint azt gondolom, hogy ez a mostani viszi a pálmát. És minthogy már két tanára is megpróbált megölni, egy pedig hülyére átkozni, ez már jelent valamit - mondta Harry dühösen, Malfoy flaskáját nézve, amiből a fiú ivott. – Az alkohol? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

Malfoy kuncogott és kétkedően megrázta a fejét.

- Potter, amikor nem bosszantasz - ami teljesítmény és nem is fordul elő gyakran -, meglehetősen lázadó vagy. Apácák neveltek? Annyira megdöbbentnek látszol, hogy egy tinédzser alkoholt iszik.

- Nem – hazudta Harry védekezően. – Nem érdekel, hogy iszol…

- Vodka – segítette ki Malfoy egy gúnyos mosollyal. – Nem érdekel, hogy vodkát iszom.

Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy megemelkedjen a szemöldöke.

Malfoy rosszindulatúan elmosolyodott.

- Tudod, hogy milyen hatása van az alkoholnak, Potter?

- Igen, a seggfejekből még nagyobb seggfejeket csinál – mondta a nagybátyjára gondolva.

Malfoy felkuncogott.

- Igaz, de én a személyesebb hatásokról beszélek. Feltételezem, sosem próbáltad még az alkoholt ez előtt, mert az látszana az arcodon, ha igen. Had világosítsalak fel, Potter! Az alkohol nem tartósan, de az alatt az idő alatt, amíg hatással van rád, elzsibbasztja a fájdalmat, amit érzel. Gondoskodik egy kis szabadságról, amit - abból ítélve, ahogy láthatatlanul rohantál – keresel. Szóval, mit mondasz? – kérdezte, ingerlően feltartva a palackot. – El akar menekülni az Aranyifjú?

Harrynek nem kellett nagyon erőlködnie, hogy döntsön, pusztán el akart menekülni a mostani helyzetből, mely valósággal uralta az elméjét. Csaknem tétovázás nélkül bólintott.

Malfoy önelégülten elvigyorodott és elrántotta a palackot.

- Felejtsd el! Ha már megrontom az Aranyifjú ártatlanságát egy kis szeszesitallal, akkor lemegyünk Roxmortsba, hogy alaposan berughassunk.

Harry követte őt a sötét alagútban, idegesnek, felvillanyozottnak és ugyanakkor szánalmasnak érezve magát. – De még nem vagyunk tizennyolc évesek – tiltakozott.

Malfoy ténylegesen felnevetett és ez egyik karját Harry vállára tette.

- Potter, miért nem hagyod, hogy ma éjjel én beszéljek? Te csak dőlj hátra, érezd jól magad és próbálj ne túl bűntudatosnak látszani!

*******************

Néhány órával később a páros megkezdte az útját lent az alagútban, lassan vissza a Roxfortba. Harry botladozott, a súlyával Dracóra támaszkodva, aki ahogy csak tudta támogatta Harryt, miközben ő is tisztességesen részeg volt.

- Tudod mit! Tudod mit! – mondta Harry izgatottan vihogva, miközben majdnem elesett. – Sosem voltam részeg ezelőtt.

Draco erre felnevetett, majdnem nekivezetve magukat a falnak.

- Nem mondod, Potter!

- Erősnek… érzem magam - mondta Harry olyan végleges hangsúllyal, mintha megoldott volna egy súlyos problémát. – Itt fogsz hagyni? Itt kéne, mert utálsz engem, és mert megérdemelném, amiért legyőztelek.

- Hogy győztél le, Potter? – kérdezte Draco, továbbhaladásra ösztönözve Harryt.

Harry megrázta a fejét és körbemutatott, majdnem arcon csapva Dracót.

- Ez az, hogy nem 'tom. Hagyom az embereket győzni. Nálam kéne… kéne… legyenekamitúgyhívnak… ütőkártyák – vihogott. –_ Harry Potter A Csalódás._Mindig ezt mondják. Neked adom az egyiket, rendben? Azért, amiért segítettél nekem ma éjjel. Az egyiket odaadom, csak neked – mondta váratlanul teljesen komolyan, mintha valami nagyon fontosat ígérne Dracónak.

Draco megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

- Mit is adsz nekem pontosan, Potter? – kérdezte Malfoy szórakozottan.

Harry megrázta a fejét és újra elkezdett vihogni.

- Bármit, mondtam. Kviddicset. Neked adom a kviddicset… vagy az átáloztat ööö… átváltoztatástant.

Dracónak meg kellett állnia, hogy fel tudjon részegen csattani.

- Nekem adod a kviddicset? És… és… Mit?

Harry annyira nevetett, hogy elesett és Dracónak kellett visszahúznia a lábára.

- Van egy problémánk, Potter. A családok körbejárnak a kastélyban, bele értve a hálótermeket is, te pedig segg részeg vagy. Engednélek körbevándorolni, de nem akarok ténylegesen belekeveredni ebbe, és nem hiszem, hogy most túl jó lennél a titoktartásban. Tudsz bármit, ahol hagyhatlak, és nem futsz bele egyik szobatársadba és családjába sem? – kérdezte.

Harry keményen végiggondolta a kérdést, mielőtt izgatottan megütögette Draco karját.

- Tudok! Tudok! A Szükvalami szobája. Nem tudom. DS találkozó.

- Tudod, hogy az hol van? – kérdezte Draco reménykedve.

- Igen, tudom – mondta Harry egy határozott bólintással. – Te maradni akarsz?

- Kétlem, Potter. Megtettem a kötelességemet, leitattalak, ezzel a feladat teljesítve van. Most már csak a miatt kell aggódnom, hogy elvigyelek abba a szobába anélkül, hogy bárki megzavarja a sétánkat – mondta Draco fáradtan.

- Itt van nekünk a köpenyem – mondta Harry egyszerűen.

- Igen, de az nem rejti el a hangokat, és nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki be tudja fogni.

- Te fogd be! – mondta Harry minden érzelem nélkül.

Hamarosan magukra terítették a köpenyt és folytatták az útjukat a családokkal megtömött folyosókon keresztül, próbálva kiválasztani azt az ösvényt, amin a legkisebb a népesség.

Egész jól ment a dolog, amíg Fred és George meg nem jelent előttük az egyik saroknál, amitől ők fenékre estek és részeg nevetésben törtek ki.

- Harry? – kérdezte Fred aggódva, két pár lábat látva, felismerve a hallott nevetést.

- Shh….shh…..Nem látnak meg minket, ha nem beszélsz – suttogta valaki a köpeny alatt.

George közelebb hajolt és lehúzta a köpenyt, mire a szemöldöke felszaladt, egyrészt attól, hogy Harryt részegen látta, másrészt pedig, hogy a szintén ittas Draco Malfoyt is ott találta ezen felül.

- Harry! Mi történt Remusszal? – kérdezte nyugtalanul Fred, körülnézve a sarkon és megbizonyosodva, hogy a családja még Flitwick professzorral beszélget.

A két fiú bizonytalanul lábra állt. Harry megmozdult, hogy az egyik kezét Fred vállára rakja, de elhibázta és előre botladozott. Fred megtartotta őt, de úgy tűnt, Harry nem vett észre semmi hibát, mert megcsapkodta Fred vállát.

- Fred, Fred, Fred – mondta, mintha egy idiótához beszélne. – Fontosabb dolgai vannak ennél – lendítette körbe a kezét részegen. – Mert cserbenhagytam őt. Én egy kudarc vagyok… és mindenkit tönkreteszek. Mint Ront. És a családotokat. Bocsánatot kell kérnem… - mondta, miközben a sarok felé indult, de Fred megragadta őt és nem engedte, hogy lássák, miközben ugyanolyan tehetetlennek látszott, mint a másik iker.

- Nos, a munkám itt véget ért – jelentette ki Draco, s egy kicsit botladozva elindult a mardekáros hálótermek felé.

- A francba, Fred, nem hagyhatjuk, hogy bárki meglássa őt így – mondta George, megállapítva a nyilvánvalót.

Természetesen, ekkor jelent meg valaki, aki látszólag rosszabb volt, mint az egész Weasley család együttvéve.

- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Piton karba tett kézzel. Meglepetten nézte Harryt, ahogy a fiú egyhelyben billegett. Nem tudta elhinni. A griffendéles aranyifjú összetörve.

- Ö… semmi, professzor – próbálkozott George.

- Ha még mindig tanulók lennének itt, akkor most pontokat vonnék le a hazugságért – mondta fenyegetően. – Hol van Lupin?

Fred felsóhajtott.

- Nem jött.

Piton ajkai dühösen megfeszültek a vérfarkas miatt.

- És azt választotta Potter, hogy így foglalkozik a helyzettel? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

- Nos, egy bizonyos Draco Malfoy kulcsszerepet játszik benne… Harry, shh – mondta Fred, miután Harry próbált Ronnak kiabálni.

Piton felsóhajtott és megrázta a fejét.

- Adjátok őt ide!

Az ikrek megdöbbentnek látszottak az ötlettől.

- Professzor – kezdte George –, nem hiszem…

- Nincs sok választásotok, mivel megszegte a szabályokat és a tanára vagyok. Mindemellett, azt hiszem, a családotok erre tart – mondta Piton amint hallotta, hogy a hangok lassan közelebb érnek.

- Kérem, ne hozza őt kényelmetlen helyzetbe, uram! – könyörgött egy sóhajtással Fred, miközben vonakodva a bájitalmester felé noszogatta Harryt.

Piton megfogta Harry karját és a titkos átjáró felé húzta, ami a pincékbe vezet, miközben a Weasley ikrek próbálták feltartóztatni a családjukat.

Mihelyst nem voltak láthatóak és a lefele vezető lépésekkel küszködtek, Harry pedig minden botlásnál vihogott, Piton megrázta a fejét.

- Potter, te teljesen hülye vagy!

Mire elérték Piton magánlakosztályát, Harry hangulata visszaváltozott olyanra, ami Piton feltételezése szerint először a részegséghez vezetett. A férfi nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen, így követte az első megérzését és elkezdte szidni a fiút a buta viselkedésért.

- Potter, remélem, felfogtad milyen hülyét csináltál magadból a Weasley ikrek előtt és nyilvánvalóan Mr. Malfoy előtt is. Meg kéne köszönnöd az égieknek, hogy nem viszlek egyenesen az igazgató irodájába, vagy ami még jobb, nem hagylak vándorolni körbe részegen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Molly és Arthur Weasley szeretnék ezt a látványt. De nem, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki e helyett foglalkozik veled. Micsoda öröm – morogta gúnyosan. Azon volt, hogy folytatja a szóáradatot, de Harry az egyik kezét a szájára szorította és betegesen zöld árnyalatúnak látszott, ahogy berohant a fürdőbe és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

Piton összerezzent, ahogy meghallotta az öklendezés hangjait.

- Oh, de szerencsés vagyok – morogta keserűen.

Amikor az öklendezés elfojtott zokogásba fordult, Piton már nem bírt annyira haragudni a fiúra. Néhány percnyi határozatlanság után, finoman kopogott a fürdőszobaajtón, majd anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna, közölte, hogy bemegy.

Harry a fal mellett ült, a térdeit felhúzta a mellkasához és elkente a könnyeit az arcán a kezével, megpróbálva eltűntetni a nedvességet. Különösen sebezhetőnek látszódva szomorúan felnézett Pitonra, aki biztos volt benne, hogy még mindig részeg, még akkor is, ha más módon, mint korábban.

- Nem jött el – nyafogta Harry, ahogy Piton óvatosan letérdelt mellé. – Nem jött el.

A férfiba belenyilallt az együttérzés, ahogy Harry átölelte a térdét, közelebb húzva magához, mintha megpróbálna tiltakozni a durva világ ellen. Kétségbeesett pillantásokat küldött Piton felé, csendesen könyörögve valamiért, amiről a bájitalmester nem tudta, hogyan adja meg.

- Gyerünk, Potter, itt alszol ma éjjel – mondta, megfogva Harry karját és óvatosan felhúzta. Harry megtörölte az arcát a ruhája ujjával és lehajtotta a fejét, miközben kibotladozott Pitonnal a nappaliba. Egyetlen pálcaintéssel odahívott takarókat és egy párnát, letéve azt a kanapéra, ami tisztességesen megfelelt Harrynek arra, hogy azon aludjon.

Harry leült a díványra és üres ábrázattal bámulta a kávézóasztalt, miközben egy kósza könnycsepp csúszott végig az arcán. Pitonnak fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen és nem is akarta, hogy foglalkoznia kelljen a szituációval. Nem volt még ötlete sem, hogy hogyan kezelje az érzelmeket egy depressziós tinédzsernél. Neki kellett túljutnia rajta.

- Nos, Potter, csak próbálj meg aludni valamennyit és maradj itt! Muszáj felügyelnem a lófráló szülőkre a tantermemnél. Nem sokára visszajövök. Ne nézz körül, hanem feküdj le! – fejezte be bizonytalanul, remélve, hogy úgy hangzott, mint egy szigorú, tekintélyt parancsoló alak, aki közben olyan gyorsan hagyta el a lakosztályát, ahogy csak bírta.

Amikor néhány órányi magyarázkodás után a dühős szülőknek - amiért a gyerekük alkalmatlan volt a bájitalfőzéshez -, visszatért és csendesen belépett a szobába, a szeme azonnal megakadt Harryn. A kölyök összegömbölyödve feküdt a díványon, egy kicsit reszketve a pince hidegétől, mert a takaró lecsúszott a földre.

Piton felvette a takarót és ráterítette az alvó tinédzserre. Felsóhajtott, aztán újra lehajolt és köré gyűrte a takarót, hogy biztos legyen benne, nem fog újra leesni.

Egy percig figyelte a fiút, akinek egy csapás volt az élete. Mialatt aludt – vagy inkább beájult – fele annyira sem látszott bosszantónak. Valójában a kamasz fiú túl fiatalnak és ártatlannak látszott és ténylegesen, sokkal sebezhetőbbnek tűnt, mint a leghazavágyóbb elsőéves.

Érezte a védelmezés fellángolását és ez annyira összezavarta, hogy gyakorlatilag bemenekült a saját hálószobájába és becsukva az ajtót elzárta magát az elveszett fiútól.

Másnap reggel Piton bátran bemenetelt a nappalijába. Tétovázott, amikor látta, hogy Harry még mindig alszik a díványán. Megkerülte a kanapét és óvatosan szemügyre vette a fiút. Álmában Harry védtelennek látszott, egyáltalán nem hasonlítva a varázsvilág arrogáns megmentőjéhez. Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét, ahogy látta, hogy még egy részegség okozta alvás sem elegendő ahhoz, hogy eltüntesse az aggodalom nyomait a tinédzser arcáról, mert összehúzta a szemöldökét és a két karjával védelmezően körülölelte magát.

Piton úgy döntött, hogy nem lesz olyan gyáva, hogy csak úgy kilopakodjon a lakosztályából, mielőtt a kölyök felébred, ezzel elkerülve a kellemetlenséget. Mindamellett valakinek rendre kell utasítania a kamaszt az alkoholfogyasztásról, márpedig nyilvánvalóan őelőtte nem volt semmilyen apapélda, amit kövessen, vagy legalább egy olyan apafigura, aki nem teszi rá egy tucatszor a kezét a saját gyerekére.

Mégsem ismerte a megfelelő módot arra, hogyan felébresszen valakit, ezért úgy döntött, hogy egyszerűen jó nagy zajt csap a konyhában, és az majd beválik.

Hallott a pamlag felöl egy nyögést, miközben a kávéfőzővel és a poharakkal hangoskodott, és direkt fennhangon rendelve a reggelit a kandallón keresztül.

Miközben elhelyezte az ezüst evőeszközöket az asztalon, Harryt a bejárat előtt állva találta, és egyszerre nézett ki úgy, mint aki rosszul van, és egy kicsit aggódik.

- Gondolom, valószínűleg van egy kis másnaposságod – mondta Piton minden különösebb érzelem nélkül a hangjában. Nem volt annyira ostoba, hogy azt képzelje, a tanulók soha nem isznak és az egész helyzet, valójában nagyon szórakoztatta volna, ha a körülmények, amik a részegséghez vezettek, nem lettek volna annyira szörnyűek. Harry félszeg pillantását látva, Piton úgy döntött, megkönyörül a fiún és a szék felé intett. – Ülj le, Potter!

Harry megkönnyebbülten ült le az egyik székre és az előtte lévő lakomának beillő ételmennyiségre bámult. Arcának kissé zöldes színe jelezte, hogy nincs olyan állapotban, hogy egyen. Csak azért mert tudta, hogy Harrynek kétségbeesetten szüksége van a normális étkezésre, előhúzott egy másnaposság elleni bájitalt a szekrényéből és beleöntve egy pohárba, egy csattanással letette a kölyök elé, amitől Harry összerezzent.

- Idd meg, Potter! - utasította, miközben leült vele szemben.

Harry határozottan émelyegni kezdett a gondolatra, hogy megigya az előtte lévő, pohárnyi zöldes folyadékot. Azon gondolkodott, hogy ez valamilyen büntetés-e. Megpróbálta a szájához emelni a poharat és érezte, ahogy felkavarodik a gyomra.

- Azt hiszem, nem bírom – ismerte be gyengén.

- Csak nyeld le egy korttyal – tanácsolta Piton, átfutva a Reggeli Próféta címlapját. – Szeretném, ha nem hánynál az asztalomra, szóval idd meg!

Harry befogta az orrát, összeszorította a szemét és megitta azt a dolgot olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak bírta. Egy veszélyes pillanatig azt gondolta, hogy visszahányja az egészet a professzor asztalára, de a hányingere hirtelen elmúlt és magával vitte a lüktető fejfájást is.

- Köszönöm, professzor – mondta, tudva, hogy a hangja szégyennel van tele. Lenézett az előtte lévő üres tányérra. – Igazán köszönök mindent. Azt, hogy nem engedte, hogy a többi Weasley meglásson, és hogy hagyta, hogy itt maradjak, meg minden. Sajnálom, hogy foglalkoznia kellett velem múlt éjjel. Valójában úgy terveztem, hogy a Szükség Szobájában alszom, vagy valahol máshol, ahol nem vagyok útban…

- Igen, Potter, az _sokkal _jobb ötlet lett volna. Elfogyasztani egy nagymennyiségű alkoholt, aztán elmászni valami olyan helyre, ahol senki sem talál meg, ha alkoholmérgezésed lenne, igen, igazán a megfelelő módon tervezted meg az éjszakát – csattant Piton gúnyosan.

Harry nyelt egy nagyot és bólintott, beismerve a saját ítélőképessége hiányát.

- Nem örülök neki, ha bármelyik tanuló részegen csavarog a kastélyban, és még kevésbé élvezem, ha személyesen nekem kell őriznem azt a diákot attól, hogy kínos helyzetbe hozza magát, a házát és az iskolát…

- … mindenki családja előtt – fejezte be szomorúan Harry, ezzel kétségtelenül emlékeztetve magát arra, hogy neki nem volt saját családja, amit beleszámítson ebbe. Letámasztotta a könyökét az asztalra, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Mit gondolhat Fred és George…

Piton erre nem bírta megállni, megforgatta a szemét.

- Könyörgöm, Potter, a Weasley ikrek hírhedtek voltak az ilyenfajta galibákról, beleértve az alkoholfogyasztást is. Összetörve látni egy barátot, nem újdonság a számukra. Mindamellett biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindegyiküknek van egy-egy agysejtje, és ha ezt összeteszik, akkor valószínűleg kikövetkeztetik a választott viselkedésed mögötti okot és inkább aggódnak érted.

Harry erre még szégyenlősebbnek látszott. Meglehetősen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem értette és kényelmetlen volt számára, ha az emberek az ő jólétével foglalkoztak.

- Uram? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan. – Gondolom, nem tudja, hogy Remus a múlt éjjel az utolsó pillanatban kapott-e a Rendtől megbízást, ugye? Tudom, hogy valószínűleg a válasz nem, de azon gondolkodom, hogy tudja-e – nézett könyörgően Pitonra.

Piton felsóhajtott és úgy döntött, hogy az igazság a legjobb út és remélhetőleg ettől némileg megvilágosodik a tinédzser.

- Nem, az igazgató kimondottan megbizonyosodott róla, hogy szabad legyen a Családi Estén.

Harry ügyetlenül bólintott, és a pólója szélével játszadozott.

- Igen, igen, gondoltam…csak… csak reméltem… - megköszörülte a torkát, aztán határozottan lesimította a pólóját. – Szóval, mi lesz a büntetésem? – Hirtelen elsápadt és felpillantott Pitonra. – Nem leszek kicsapva, ugye? – tört ki ijedten.

- Potter, ha a Roxfort tanulóit ilyenért kicsapnánk, akkor azt hiszem, hogy csak az iskola fele végezne – válaszolt. Harry láthatóan megereszkedett a megkönnyebbüléstől. – Azt kell mondanom, hogy mivel ez az első ilyen jellegű hibád és nyilvánvalóan az egyik saját diákom is benne volt, el tudjuk ezt rendezni a nélkül, hogy az igazgatóhoz mennénk, vagy belevonnánk a házvezetődet.

Harry hitetlenkedve bámult rá.

- Igazán? – kérdezte alig leplezett reménnyel.

- Ha megtartod a megállapodás rád eső részét – mondta Piton határozottan.

Harry nyugtalanul nézett rá.

- És milyen megállapodás lenne az, uram?

- Kezdetnek van itt rengeteg étel. Tegyél valamennyit a tányérra és kezdjél enni! Messze túl sok étkezést hagytál ki – mondta passzívan, megpróbálva a nemtörődöm stílusát használni, hogy Harry nehogy azt higgye, ténylegesen érdekli.

Harry vonakodva követte az utasítást, várva a következő lépést.

Miközben evett, Piton elkezdte körvonalazni Harry büntetését.

- Mindenekelőtt nincs több lógás az étkezésekről a Nagyteremben; nem érdekel, hogy állítólag máshol eszel. Ha valamelyik barátod enni megy a Nagyterembe, akkor csatlakozol hozzájuk, és nem győzöd meg őket, hogy máshol egyetek. Ha egyik barátod sem eszik ott, akkor csatlakozol hozzájuk ott, ahol étkeznek. – Piton úgy gondolta, hogy a fiú barátai így rajta tudják tartani Harryn az egyik szemüket, ha a kölyöknek muszáj csatlakoznia hozzájuk, és talán ez feléleszti a barátságukat is egy kicsit, mert Piton észrevette, hogy az utóbbi időben megromlott.

- De uram… - tiltakozott erőtlenül Harry – ö.. Ron és Hermione a saját dolgaikkal foglalkoznak mostanság, tudja, randi, meg minden. Én csak harmadik kerék lennék. Igazán kellemetlen lenne, ha elkezdenék lejárni az étkezésekhez, mert akár velük kell ülnöm, akár nem, ez mindenkinek kínos lenne, vagy egy rossz mondat és…

- És mégis, ez része a megállapodásnak. Hacsak nem akarod, hogy küldjek egy baglyot Lupinnak, amiben tanácsot kérek a helyzetre – fenyegette meg kissé Piton. Ha ki kell használnia a kölyök gyengeségét, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy nem teszi tönkre magát, akkor megteszi.

Harry szemei kitágultak és kétségbeesetten megrázta a fejét.

- Akkor jó. És elkezdesz többet aludni is. Azt hiszem, az hogy ágyban legyél tizenegykor könyvek és minden más egyéb nélkül tanítási napokon és a hétvégi reggeleken, az több mint fair.

Harry szájtátva nézett rá.

- Megmondja, hogy mikor feküdjek le?

Piton kihívóan megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

- De mi van, ha sok házi feladatom van? Nem hiszem, hogy a tanáraim bevennék a _„elnézést, tényleg befejeztem volna, de engedelmeskednem kellett a takarodónak" _kifogást – vitatkozott Harry.

- Rendben leszel, feltéve, hogy a házi feladatodat bármilyen más külön program előtt elkészíted – mondta Piton határozottan.

- De a jegyeim… - próbálkozott Harry kétségbeesetten.

- Nem fogsz belehalni, ha nem vagy minden tárgyból osztályelső, Potter, de abba bele halhatsz, ha folytatod a ragaszkodást ehhez – mondta Piton végleges hangnemben, remélve, hogy Harry nem kezd el gondolkodni ezeknek a „büntetéseknek" a természetén. Az utolsó dolog, amire szüksége volt, hogy bárki azt gondolja, hogy elpuhult, és törődik bárkivel is, különösen, Harry Potterrel. Még a gondolat hatására is úgy érezte, szüksége lenne egy italra.

Harry boldogtalanul bólintott.

- És hogy biztos legyek benne, hogy végig betartod a megállapodást, beszélni fogok Grangerrel és Weasleyvel a dologról – tette hozzá Piton.

Harry dühösen nézett rá.

- Azt akarja, hogy Ron és Hermione kémkedjenek utánam?

- Az nem kémkedés, ha a tudatában vagy annak, hogy mit csinálnak – mondta Piton nyugodtan.

- De nem teheti. Mi már nem vagyunk annyira közel egymáshoz, mint voltunk. Kínos lenne. Nem gondolja, hogy megvan a saját életük a nélkül is, hogy rám vigyázzanak?

- Kétlem, hogy ezt ők is így látnák. Látszólag nagyon is aggódnak a jóléted miatt.

Harry keserűen felhorkant.

- Jól van. Beszéljen velük. Hermione majd könyörögni fog, hogy valaki garantálja, hogy nem győzöm le egyik tantárgyból sem, és bármi, ami őt boldoggá teszi, az Ront is boldoggá teszi – préselte ki magából.

- Emlékezz, Potter, hogy miért van ez a büntetés! Ha nem tetszik a dolog, akkor könnyedén megközelíthetjük a büntetés természetét egy egészen más irányból – mondta Piton sötéten.

- Ne – mondta Harry gyorsan, aztán felsóhajtott. – Megteszem.

- Jó, most fejezd be az evést! – rendelkezett visszafordulva az újsághoz.

- Nem vagyok éhes – mondta Harry zaklatottan.

Piton megemelte rá az egyik szemöldökét.

- Alig nyúltál a tányérodhoz. Őszintén nem érdekel, hogy éhes vagy-e, de többet fogsz enni annál az ételnél. Ez volt az első kikötés a…megállapodás elején – mondta óvatosan, mert nem akarta használni a büntetés szót, tekintettel Harry normális étkezésére.

Harry kelletlenül evett még egy kicsit, miközben Piton szemöldök ráncolva figyelte, ahogyan küzd azért, hogy az étel lent maradjon. A fiú nem ehetett sokat eddig, ha a gyomra ilyen nehezen fogadja be a kis mennyiségű táplálékot.

Piton csak remélhette, hogy Harry most már jó úton van.


	3. Chapter 3

A Pitonnal folytatott megbeszélés után, Ron és Hermione nagyon komolyan vette a feladatát. A lány az evés miatt piszkálta Harryt, miközben Ron az alvással kapcsolatban tette ugyanezt, és mindketten figyelmen kívül hagyták a bosszús pillantásokat, amiket Harry küldött feléjük minden alkalommal.

De a hatás szinte azonnali volt, mert Harry kezdett jobban kinézni. Hamarosan eltűntek a szeme alatti sötét karikák és az arca is kevésbé látszott sápadtnak, valamint úgy tűnt, még egy kis súlyt is sikerült visszaszednie abból, amit az előző évben elvesztett. És bár még mindig annyit tanult a szabadidejében, amennyit csak bírt – még a vacsoraasztalnál is -, de legalább evett és aludt, ezzel levéve egy kis gondot azok válláról, akik vigyáztak rá.

Pitont meglepte, amikor Harry megjelent nála és azt kérte, hogy újra tanuljanak okklumenciát, de beleegyezett, amikor a fiú beismerte, hogy még mindig szokott fájni a sebhelye és vannak különös álmai, amikre nem tud pontosan visszaemlékezni. Összeállítottak egy órarendet, miszerint egy héten három este találkoznak, és ezúttal Piton megpróbált több semleges emléket előhívni, mert nem akarta Harry életét jelenleg tovább nehezíteni.

Mindenki számára úgy tűnt, hogy Harry végre jó úton van ahhoz, hogy meggyógyuljon a Lupin által okozott sérülésből.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Harry, nem kéne többet enned? – erőltette Hermione a szokásos módon, kimerülve attól, hogy próbálja rávenni a fiút arra, hogy úgy egyen, mint egy normális ember. Barátja még csak föl sem nézett a bűbájtankönyvből, ahogy nyomatékosan bekapott egy falatot. Aztán sajnos ugyanúgy le is rakta vissza a villáját, mire Hermione és Ron váltott egy aggódó pillantást.

- Gyerünk, haver! Nem piszkálunk az asztalnál való tanulás miatt, ha megeszel mindent, amit Hermione a tányérodra rakott – próbálkozott Ron.

- Túl sok – mondta Harry elutasítóan, miközben lapozott. – Nem tehetek róla, hogy túlpakolja a tányéromat.

- Harry, kevesebbet tettem, mint amit Ron vagy én eszünk, és még ezt sem tudod megenni? – kérdezte Hermione könyörögve.

- Csak nem vagyok éhes ma este, rendben? Majd bepótolom később, ez után a vizsga után – mondta megütögetve a könyvét, majd elkezdte morogni a pálcamozdulatok szabályait, miközben próbálta megkétszerezni az eredményt azzal, hogy a pálcáját is befogta a gyakorlásba.

Ron kiadott egy hangos, elkeseredett sóhajt.

- Mindig ezt mondod! Mindig van valamilyen vizsga, sosincs vége. Ne keress kifogásokat! Fogalmam sincs, hogy tudtál hízni az utolsó negyedév óta, mert nem jellemző, hogy többet ennél, mint szoktál, csak éppen a Nagyteremben csinálod. De még mindig úgy nézel ki, mint egy éhező.

Harry felnézett a tankönyvéből és rábámult Ronra.

- Kösz, Ron! De míg imádom, ha megmondják, milyen csúnya vagyok, igazán nem hiszem, hogy bármi közöd lenne hozzá.

- Nem azt mondta, hogy csúnya vagy, Harry – mondta Hermione kedvesen. – Jóképű vagy, csak idén egy kicsit betegesnek látszol és aggódunk, mert tudjuk, hogy ennek oka van.

Harry megforgatta a szemeit és felszúrt egy falat ételt a villájára, majd kelletlenül megette.

- Boldog vagy? – kérdezte mérgesen, letéve a villát.

- Nem, nem vagyok! – mondta kitartóan Hermione. – Még mindig nem eszel eleget. Kamasz fiú vagy. Többet kéne enned annál, mint ami a tányérodon van, ahelyett, hogy csak turkálod az ételt.

- Nem vagy az anyám, Hermione – csattant fel dühösen Harry, ellenségesen nézve egy csoport harmadévesre, akik érdeklődve figyelték a szóváltásukat, de erre azonnal más irányba fordultak.

- Nos, valakinek muszáj odafigyelnie rád, mivel te nyilvánvalóan nem törődsz magaddal – vágott vissza Hermione hevesen.

- Egész életemben vigyáztam magamra, köszönöm szépen – morogta Harry.

- Harry! – mondta Hermione csendesen, most több együttérzéssel. – Megértem, hogy igazán akarsz egy apafigurát az életedbe és Merlin tudja, meg is érdemled, de ez túl nagy ár érte. Nem éri meg.

- Mi? – kérdezte Harry védekezve. – Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Azért csinálom, mert auror akarok lenni.

- Harry…- kezdte Hermione, de a fiú dühösen félbeszakította.

- És különben is, mit tudsz te erről? Ti ketten a tökéletes családjaitokkal, csak ültök itt és azt mondjátok, hogy nem éri meg? – kiáltott Harry dühösen. – Nos, nem tudtok semmit sem, mert ez az egész túl könnyű nektek. A szüleitek _mindig_ büszkék rátok. Nos, rám soha senki nem volt büszke, rendben? Ezért aztán _bocsássatok meg,_ ha egyszer az életben tudni akarom, hogy az milyen érzés – csapta össze a könyvét és a mellkasához szorítva felállt az asztaltól.

- Harry – védekezett Hermione, a hangja tele volt érzelemmel. A keze után nyúlt, de Harry elrántotta.

- Dolgom van – mondta hidegen és kisétált a Nagyteremből.

Hermione és Ron váltott egy mostanában megszokott, reménytelen pillantást, amiből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyikük sem tudja pontosan, hogy mit kéne tenniük.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aznap este, amikor Harry megérkezett az okklumencia órára, Piton először leültette őt egy csésze tea mellé, miközben megemelt szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy Harry idegesen fészkelődik a széken. Tudta, hogy Harry valószínűleg ezer hasznosabb dologra gondol, amit csinálhatna az idejével, mint hogy ül és teázik. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a griffendéles teljesen elfelejtette, hogyan kell lazítani.

- Mi történt a ma esti vacsoránál? – kérdezte Piton nyíltan, mire Harry majdnem eldobta a teáját.

- Semmi – morogta.

- Úgy tűnik, sokat vitatkozol a barátaiddal mostanság – jegyezte meg Piton nyugodtan.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Mondtam önnek, hogy szerintem nem túl jó ötlet, hogy velük egyek – mondta könnyedén elrejtve a hibáztatást a hangjában.

- Nyilvánvalóan nem, ha nem eszel többet. A megállapodás megváltozik – mondta Piton hirtelen, bár tudta, hogy később bánni fogja a hirtelen jött ötletet. – Holnap este csatlakozol hozzám a lakosztályomban a vacsorára, és nem lesz megengedett semmilyen könyv az asztalnál.

Harry rémülten nézett rá.

- Ez nem fair! Nem zsarolhat örökké!

Piton szigorúan ránézett.

- Először is, bármelyik másik tanár talál meg téged részegen, sokkal kellemetlenebb büntetést kaptál volna, mint a rendszeres evés és normális alvás elvárása, és sokkal kevesebb megértéssel kezelték volna a helyzetet. Másodszor, azzal töltöm a saját szabadidőmet, hogy a külön bájitaltan órákon kívül még okklumenciára is tanítalak. Azt gondoltam volna, hogy egy kicsivel hálásabb leszel.

Harry, látszólag egy kicsit szégyenkezve bólintott.

- Sajnálom – mondta csendesen. – Ez igazán durva volt tőlem. Biztos benne, hogy azt akarja, hogy a vacsoravendége legyek? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Ha ez garantálja, hogy végigeszel egy teljes étkezést - és _azt_ fogod tenni -, akkor nem fogom ellenezni a jelenlétedet – mondta Piton óvatosan, hogy közömbösnek hangozzon. De a Harry arcán átvillanó zavartságra ő benne is fellángolt a kétség, hogy biztos, hogy a közömbösség-e az, amit mutatnia kell. De igazán, mi mást tudna tenni?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry csipegetett az ételéből, miközben az órát figyelte. A Pitonnal töltött első néhány vacsora alatt megpróbálta befalni az ételt, csak azért, hogy hamarabb visszatérhessen a tanuláshoz, ezért aztán Piton úgy határozott, hogy legalább egy órát maradnia kell. Mégis, miközben_ neki _nem volt megengedve, hogy tankönyveket hozzon az asztalhoz, láthatóan a tanárának igen. Ahelyett, hogy lazított volna – amit a férfi elvárt tőle –, Harry nem tudott rajta segíteni, de ideges volt a csöndben.

Piton felpillantott a fiúra és azon gondolkodott, hogy beszélgetnie kellene vele. Elvégre Harry nem látszott túl ellazultnak. Nagyon régen nem volt vacsoravendége, és azok az alkalmak is az üzletről szóltak. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy hogyan legyen szórakoztató társaság, ha nincs terítéken semmilyen téma. Az utolsó néhány étkezés alatt az egyetlen olyan dologról beszélgetett a fiúval, amit kényelmesnek ítélt vele: az iskoláról. Harry lelkesen mesélt a tantárgyairól, de a dolog hamar a jegyek felé kanyarodott ahelyett, amit tanult.

Akkor aztán arra az egyetlen dologra támaszkodott, amiről ő maga órákon keresztül képes volt beszélni, de természetesen nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Harry csak hallgatja a bájitalokról szóló előadását, nem kapcsolódik bele. Azt az esetet kivéve, ha Piton úgy döntött volna, hogy a vizsgákról szóló tananyagot hozza szóba, ami hamar a beszélgetés halálát jelentené. Úgy gondolta, hogy talán jobb lett volna, ha hallgat, de világos volt, hogy az sem használ. Ezért nem akart kapcsolatba kerülni a tinédzserrel, mert nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem tud beszélgetni és látszólag kudarcot vallott, akármit is próbált tenni.

McGalagony végül beszélt vele arról, hogy aggódik Harry miatt. Valószínűleg megpróbált beszélni Dumbledore-ral is erről, de úgy érezte, az igazgató nem igazán értette a szóban forgó dolog súlyosságát, mert úgy tűnt, a férfi azt gondolja, ahhoz, hogy Harry később foglalkozni tudjon Voldemorttal, csak jó, ha a fiú túltesz az osztályon. Dumbledore nagyon feszültnek látszott, így McGalagony nem erőltette nála a dolgot, hanem miután Harry az egyik különórájuk alkalmával megemlítette, hogy Pitonnal vacsorázik, helyette elment a férfihez.

Az idő nagy részében Piton nem kevés gúnnyal válaszolgatott, amit a nő észre is vett, habár be kellett ismernie magának, hogy a bájitalmester gyakorlott volt abban, hogy meglásson olyan dolgokat, amiket mások nem. Habár megkönnyebbült, hogy McGalagony végül belátta a helyzetet, mert így átadhatta volna neki a problémát, ahogy eredetileg is lennie kellett volna, de csalódottságára úgy tűnt, hogy McGalagony úgy gondolja, Piton a legjobb személy arra, hogy Harryvel foglalkozzon, mondván „ nyilvánvaló a bizalmi kapcsolat kifejlődése" kettejük között. Piton biztosra vette, hogy a nő valahol túl sok macskamentához jutott hozzá, mivel ez az egész kijelentés teljességgel nevetséges volt. És habár ő mogorván nézett, gúnyosan mosolygott és egyenesen visszautasította, amikor az átváltoztatástan tanárnő közölte, úgy gondolja, hogy a leghelyesebb cselekedett az volna, ha Piton folytatná a Harryvel való alkalmankénti vacsorát, azon kapta magát, hogy azt követeli, hogy a fiú jöjjön le hozzá, minden alakalommal, amikor látta, hogy néhány napig figyelmen kívül hagyja a tányérját a Nagyteremben. Undorodott magától a hugrabugos viselkedése miatt, de képtelen volt csak ott ülni és nézni, ahogy a kölyök lassan megöli magát.

- Milyen volt a napod? – kérdezte hirtelen, mire Harry meglepetten pislogni kezdett.

- Az én napom?

Piton megforgatta a szemét.

- Nem Potter, a tányérodhoz beszélek – válaszolt gúnyosan.

- Kellemes volt. Az öné? – válaszolt a griffendéles óvatosan.

Valami miatt, Piton nem várta, hogy a kérdés vissza lesz fordítva, így a dolog kissé megdöbbentette. Elvégre, hosszú idő óta senki sem kérdezte ezt meg tőle.

- Átlagos – mondta röviden.

Harry kíváncsian nézett rá és eléggé unatkozott ahhoz, hogy feltegye azt a kérdést, amin éppen gondolkodott.

- Milyen pontosan önnek egy átlagos nap? Mit csinál a tanításon és az emberek megfélemlítésén kívül? Nem mintha ez nem hangzana érdekfeszítőnek…

Piton áthatóan nézett rá, mire Harry lehajtotta a fejét és bekapott egy újabb falatot. Habár nem tűnt ijedtnek, inkább csak lemondónak, amiért a kérdés megválaszolatlan marad.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, elvesztettem a megfélemlítő készségemet, ha elég bátor vagy hozzá, hogy ilyen megjegyzést tegyél – jegyezte meg felemelt szemöldökkel. Harry meglepetten nézett fel, és az arckifejezése hamarosan kissé szórakozottba váltott.

- Ó, nem, nem, ígérem – biztosította őt Harry. – Még mindig nagyon félelmet keltő.

- Az utóbbi időben te nem úgy tűnsz, mintha túlságosan félnél tőlem - vonta kérdőre Piton óvatosan. – Talán elpuhultam veled és az osztálytársaiddal szemben. Azt hiszem, egy kicsit szigorúbbnak kell lennem az osztályodban, hogy bebizonyosodjon, nem veszett el a képességem.

- Erre igazán nincs szükség – ugrott Harry azonnal egy kis önelégült mosollyal. – Mi mindannyian rettegünk még az osztályában, és eléggé a tudatában vagyunk, hogy minden alakalommal, amikor belépünk a tantermébe a hangulatunk, önértékelésünk és méltóságunk darabokra lesz szedve, uram. Valójában, én csak úgy teszek, mintha nem félnék, ami egyfajta védekezés. Ez nélkülözhetetlen a pszichológiai túlélésemhez, vagy valami ilyesmi, ahogy hallottam – mondta Harry szórakozott vigyorral. Amikor befejezte, óvatosan figyelte Pitont, mintha próbálná meglátni, hogy ezzel a dologgal túl messzire ment-e.

- Csakugyan? – kérdezte a férfi, megemelve az egyik szemöldökét.

Harry bólintott.

- Természetesen. Ne aggódjon, professzor! Vannak hugrabugosok, akik valószínűleg azonnal összepisilik magukat, ahogy a tantárgyára gondolnak.

- Köszönöm a megnyugtatást, Potter, habár az utolsó kép már csaknem zavaró – mondta Piton egyenletesen, a borát kortyolva.

Miközben mindketten újra elcsendesedtek, Harry arckifejezése újra elhagyatottá vált.

Piton kínosan megköszörülte a torkát és megpróbált gyorsan kigondolni egy olyan kérdést, ami nem függ össze az érdemjegyekkel. Kérdezhetett volna a kviddicsről, de hallotta, hogy Harry idén már korábban, otthagyta a csapatot és nem akarta tovább idegesíteni a fiút. Mindamellett az a kérdés minden bizonnyal visszavezetne az osztályzatokhoz, hiszen nem volt tiktok, hogy azért hagyta abba a játékot, hogy többet tudjon tanulni. A barátaira pedig Harry annyira haragudott, hogy ez is minden bizonnyal rossz választás lett volna a beszélgetéshez.

- El tudom képzelni, mennyire várod az év végét – jegyezte meg Piton.

- Attól függ. Remélhetőleg Remus magához vesz, és nem kell visszamennem Dursleyékhez. Az jó lenne – mondta Harry izgatottan.

Piton elátkozta magát, amiért végül ennél a témánál végezték. Nyugtalanul bólintott.

- Mi a helyzet önnel, professzor?

Piton újból elcsodálkozott, a Harrybe nyilvánvalóan belenevelt udvariasság láttán. Meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy a legtöbb tinédzser úgy érzi, körülötte forog a világ, ezért aztán nem idegesítik magukat azzal, hogy kíváncsiak legyenek bárki másra. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezt az érdeklődést az az állandó erőlködés szülte-e, hogy a fiú elterelje magáról a figyelmet, vagy a rokonai ragaszkodása, ahhoz a tényhez, miszerint ő nem volt annyira fontos, mint mások, esetleg őszinte érdeklődés, vagy bármi más. Bármi is volt az ok, a dolog zavarba ejtő volt, különösen azért, mert az emberek általában halálosan féltek a mogorva bájitalmestertől.

- Távol lenni a tinédzserektől, akik inkább az utolsó világi pletykát sutyorogják, minthogy figyeljenek arra, hogy ne robbanjanak fel a bájitaltermemben? Mit gondolsz, Potter?

- Akkor miért tanít mégis? – kérdezte Harry egy kicsit felbőszülve.

Piton már meg sem tudta számolni, hányszor tette fel magának ő is ugyanezt a kérdést.

- Gondolom, szórakoztatónak találom a tanulók kínzását - mondta ördögi mosollyal.

- Nem vicces – morogta Harry.

- Mi az, Potter? – kérdezte mindentudóan Piton.

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést, és elgondolkozó pillantással rágta az ételt.

_- Azt hiszem, _még mindig reménykedik abban, hogy talál olyan tanulókat, akiket érdekel a bájitaltan és elég tehetségesek ahhoz, hogy kiérdemeljék a figyelmét, így a következő nagyhírű bájitalmesterekké tudná formálni őket. Azt gondolom, hogy ön egy örök optimista, uram – mondta Harry egy bocsánatkérő vállvonással.

- Ne számíts rá, Potter! És ne beszélj tele szájjal! Undorító.

Harry nyomatékosan nyelt egyet.

- Jó – bólintott Piton. – Ha semmi más haszna sem lesz ezeknek az étkezéseknek, remélem, legalább megtanulod az alap, asztali szokásokat.

- Látja? – kérdezte Harry, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy először lenyelte a falatot. – Örök optimista.

A szigorú pillantás találkozott az arcátlan vigyorral.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A vacsorák egy ideig kényelmetlenül folytatódtak, hiszen egyikük sem tudta igazán, hogyan beszéljen a másikkal, de egy idő után kezdtek felengedni és kevésbé kényszerűvé váltak a beszélgetések az olyan világi dolgokról, mint, hogy mi történt aznap, vagy Piton kutatómunkájáról, Harry házi feladatáról, vagy más hasonló témákról, ami felmerült vacsora közben. Harryt egyre inkább érdekelte Piton magánélete, de a férfi őszintén beismerte neki, hogy nincs túl sok mondanivaló a témában. Harry azzal próbálta jobb kedvre deríteni, hogy elmondta, hogy a nyarai házimunkával és azzal telnek, hogy próbálja Dudley veréseit elkerülni.

Mindkettőjüket zavarta egy kissé, hogy egészen jól érzik magukat egymás társaságában, és mintha mindkettejükben darabjaira hullott volna néhány olyan meggyőződés, amiben kőkeményen hittek.

De Piton egyre inkább aggódott, ahogy Harry egyre kimerültebbnek látszott, és titokban megkérdezte Ront, hogy Harry időben kerül-e ágyba, de a fiú kitartott mellette, hogy igen.

De mindketten sejtették, hogy valami nincs rendben.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron felnyögött és ránézett az órára.

- Rohadt, hajnali három – morgott, miközben kimászott az ágyból és elbotladozott a fürdőbe.

Már visszafelé tartott az ágyába, amikor észrevette, hogy gond van.

Látott egy felgyűrt takaróhalmot Harry ágyfüggönyének résein keresztül, s miután teljesen széthúzta őket, csalódottan felsóhajtott az üres ágy láttán.

- Tudhattam volna - morogta magának. Dühösen odalépett Harry bőröndjéhez, hogy megkeresse a Tekergők térképét, de úgy tűnt, barátja azt is magával vitte. Bár nem is számított, mert Ron meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hova mehetett Harry.

Magára terítette a talárját és dühösen a Szükség Szobájába ment, útközben senkibe sem botlott bele. Mindent összevetve még nem volt itt az ideje, hogy az őrjáratot végzők kint legyenek.

Miután sietve elment háromszor a fal előtt, felrántotta az ajtót. Látta, ahogy Harry megugrik és ijedt, bűntudatos pillantással néz rá. Ron belépett és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, amitől Harry összerezzent.

- Ezt csináltad minden éjszaka, igaz? – kérdezte Ron dühösen. – A bolondját járatod velem, hogy azt higgyem, alszol, aztán kilopakodsz tanulni. Felfogtad, hogy ez milyen nevetséges?

- Nézd, Ron, lesz egy vizsgám holnap és két esszé is esedékes. Plusz, át akartam nézni a harmincharmadik fejezetet átváltoztatástanból a holnapi különórára…

- Nem érdekel – ordított Ron. – Nem érdekelnek az átkozott jegyeid, Harry! Nézd, mit teszel! Nincs étvágyad, mert túl feszült vagy amiatt, hogy vajon végül előrébb végzel-e majd, mint Malfoy bájitaltanból, vagy azért mert esetleg nem látsz meg valamit abban az átkozott kristálygömbben jóslástanon. És nyilvánvalóan nem is alszol! És sosem töltesz semennyi időt velem és Hermionéval, inkább vagy a hülye könyveiddel és jegyzeteiddel. És hova vezetett mindez, Harry? Megérte?

- Minden bizonnyal. Sokkal nagyobb az esélyem, hogy bekerüljek az auror programba…

- Elég legyen az átkozott auror programból! Kit próbálsz hülyének nézni? – csattant Ron. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem a hülye auror program miatt van ez.

Harry úgy bámult rá, mintha Ron személyesen sértette volna meg, amiért nem hajlandó tovább játszani a játékot.

- Nem tudom, mit tehetnék még - mondta Ron, megrázva a fejét. – Te vagy a legjobb barátom, Harry, de teljesen elvesztetted az irányítást. Megyek és elmondom Pitonnak.

Harry szemei kitágultak és felugrott a székből.

- Nem teheted! El fogja mondani Remusnak… - félbehagyta, mielőtt felfedné az utolsó Családi Est eseményeit. Úgy tűnt, Fred és George megtartották maguknak, ami történt, és Harry nem különösebben akarta, hogy a barátai megtudják, hogy elment és becsípett Draco Malfoyjal.

- Elmondani mit, Harry! – kérdezte Ron szomorú nevetéssel. – Azt, hogy nem vagy osztályelső az egyik tantárgyból? Azt, hogy kevesebb lett az egyik teszted száztíz százaléknál? Kit érdekel, hogy az Istenverte Remus Lupin mit gondol? Az a férfi megzavarodott, ha engem kérdezel.

- Nem! Fogd be a szád! – kiáltott Harry. – Én sem mondok hasonló dolgokat a te családodról, úgyhogy tartsd távol magad az enyémtől!

- Tehát Remus most már a családod? - kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve. – Hogy gondolod ezt, Harry? Sosem mondtad el nekünk, hogy mi volt Remus mentsége, amiért nem jött el az utolsó Családi Estre. Ez volt a harmadik, hogy cserbenhagyott.

Harry úgy nézett, mint akit arcul csaptak és Ron rémületére látta, hogy Harry próbál nem sírni.

- Közbe jött néhány dolog - hazudta, de nem nézett Ron szemébe. – De el fog jönni a következőre.

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan! Nem hiheted tényleg ezt, Harry! Felejtsd már el! A családom…

- A családod követne minket mindenhová, és úgy tennének, mintha érdekelné őket, amit _én _csináltam. Nem kell velem jótékonykodni, nincs szükségem a szánalmatokra – ordította Harry, mire Ron szokatlan iróniát érzett, mintha a világ megfordult volna. Furcsa volt arra gondolni, hogy mindketten a miatt aggódtak, hogy a barátaik csak jótékonyságból vannak velük, bár más-más okokból. – Ugyan már, Ron, ne mond el Pitonnak! Ez nem olyan nagy ügy, és nem teszem még egyszer.

Harry mindig is rosszul hazudott és Ron most dühös volt, amiért hamis ígéreteket mond a szemébe.

- Aztán majd csak vársz, amíg el nem alszom, és újra kisurransz. Nem tudom állandóan rajtad tartani az egyik szemem, és nem tudom, hogy mit tegyek, így elmegyek Pitonhoz, és remélem lesz valami ötlete, hogy hogyan juttassunk ezen át téged.

- Istenem, Ron, nem vagy a kibaszott bébiszitterem - csattant idegesen Harry. – Miért nem foglalkozol egyszer az életben a saját, átkozott dolgoddal? Azt hittem, a barátom vagy.

- Azért csinálom ezt, _mert_ a barátod vagyok! És tudod mit, Harry? Azt gondoltam, hogy te vagy az _én_ legjobb barátom, de őszintén szólva, többé már nem tudom, hogy ki vagy. Mi történt azzal a Harryvel, aki velem együtt halogatta a házi feladatokat, és azokat is csak félig-meddig csinálta meg? Mi történt azzal a Harryvel, aki elégedett volt a kicsivel jobb, mint átlagos osztályzatokkal? Mi történt azzal a Harryvel, akivel viccelődtünk, vagy akivel tudtam beszélgetni, és akivel állandóan együtt lógtam? – kérdezte Ron kétségbeesetten.

- Rájött, hogy nem olyan normális, mint a barátai, és tőlük eltérően nem képes tovább hülyéskedni, mert ha nem vesz mindent komolyan, akkor csak bajba keveredik – mondta hidegen Harry.

- Igazán? Nos, jobban szerettem a régi Harryt – mondta Ron sötéten. – Remélem, hogy hamarosan visszatér a józan eszed, és rájössz, hogy ki vagy valójában.

- Kicsoda? Egy vesztes? – kérdezte Harry élesen.

- Nem. Hanem a legjobb barátom. Ha látod őt valahol, mondd meg neki, hogy keresem – mondta Ron fáradtan, amit nem a korai óra okozott. – Jobb lesz, ha beleveted magad, és megtanulod, amit akarsz, mert holnap elmondom Pitonnak.

Elfordult az ajtó felé, de megdermedt, amikor meghallotta Harry elkeseredett könyörgését, hogy várjon.

- Kérlek, Ron! – könyörgött reszketve. – Kérlek, megteszek bármit. Ne mond el neki! Nem csinálom ezt többet. A szavamat adom, hogy nem lopódzom ki többet. És… és… neked adom a Tűzvillámot.

Ron megperdült és teljesen ledöbbenve nézett a barátjára.

- Imádod a Tűzvillámodat – mondta kissé elborzadva.

- Megkaphatod - mondta Harry kétségbeesett tekintettel.

- Siriustól kaptad – emlékeztette őt Ron, mintha Harry el tudta volna felejteni ezt a tényt.

Harry vett egy reszketeg lélegzetet és bólintott.

- Tudom. De ő már nincs itt többé. De Remus itt _van_ és csak ő maradt nekem. Ha beszélsz Pitonnal, az mindent tönkre fog tenni. Kérlek, Ron, mindig is tetszett neked a Tűzvillámom, igaz? Sosem fogom kölcsönkérni. Teljesen a tiéd lesz.

- Nem veszem el a Tűzvillámodat – mondta Ron, és alig tudta elhinni, hogy Harry ténylegesen megpróbálta megvesztegetni valami olyannal, aminek ilyen nagy eszmei értéke van a számára, de igazából mi mást tudott volna felajánlani? Mindennek, amit Harry magáénak mondhatott, a pénzbeli értéken túl, egy jóval nagyobb eszmei értéke is volt. Harry egyszerűen csak nem az a típus, aki drága dolgokra költi a pénzét, és kínos lenne, ha pénzt ajánlana neki, habár Ron már kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy Harryt már az sem érdekelné. – Rendben, ha azonnal visszajössz velem az ágyba és megesküszöl, úgy értem a szavadat adod, mint a legjobb barátom, hogy soha többé nem lopózol ki az éjszaka közepén tanulni, akkor nem fogom elmondani Pitonnak.

Harry úgy nézett ki, mint aki azonnal elsírja magát a megkönnyebbüléstől.

- Köszönöm. Köszönöm, Ron. Fogalmad sincs, hogy ez mit jelent. Megveszem majd neked az eddigi legjobb szülinapi ajándékot. Csak mondd meg, hogy mit akarsz, bármit, esküszöm…

- Nyilvánvalóan nem ismersz már engem sem – mondta Ron metsző tekintettel. – Csak a szavadat akarom.

Harry bólintott és vonakodva megesküdött, hogy soha többet nem lopakodik ki éjjel tanulni.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mégis, Harry kimerültsége a napok múltával sem csökkent, így Ron folyamatosan aggódott, hogy barátja megszegi az adott szavát. Felébresztette magát az éjszaka különböző időpontjaiban és leellenőrizte a Tekergők térképét, amit elkobzott Harrytől azzal a szándékkal, hogy könnyebben megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy a másik megtartja-e a szavát. Sosem látszott semmi világosság Harry ágyfüggönyei mögött. Ron elgondolkodott rajta, hogy Harry talán fekszik az ágyán, és a tananyagot forgatja a fejében, de nem tudott túl sokat tenni, így csak a remény maradt, hogy a kimerültség végül leteríti őt, és átalussza az éjszakát.

De ő és Hermione mindketten érezték, hogy valami nincs rendjén és ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy körülnéznek, és meglátják, mit találnak. Sosem törtek volna be barátjuk magánéletébe normális körülmények között, de aggódtak és már nem volt más ötletük.

Így aztán, amíg Harry valahol máshol tanult – mint mindig, ők ketten bűntudatosan elkezdték átnézni a dolgait, bár még abban sem voltak biztosak, hogy mit keressenek.

Nem tartott sokáig, míg Ron talált valamit.

- Levelek Remustól – mondta Ron, átforgatva a jó néhány lapot. Leültek egymás mellé, Harry ágyának szélére és egyre növekvő rémülettel olvasták át a leveleket.

- Merlinre, hallgasd meg ezt! – mondta Hermione méltatlankodva, végigolvasva egy bekezdést.

„_Harry, hogy kérheted, hogy bocsássam meg neked a legjobb barátom halálát, amikor még csak meg sem próbáltad rendbe hozni, amit tettél? Amikor képes leszel bebizonyítani, hogy pótoltad a tavalyi okklumencia órák hiányosságait, majd akkor fogok eljönni, erre a Családi Est dologra. Ha idén tényleg a tanulnivalóra koncentrálsz, akkor nem előidézni fogod a halált, hanem talán elkezded megakadályozni."_

- Egen, az utolsóban tulajdonképpen azt mondja Harrynek, hogy amit az utolsó negyedévben elért, az nem elég, és ha igazán be akarja bizonyítani, hogy sajnálja, akkor tanuljon okklumenciát is. És ezt figyeld! _„Ebben a negyedévben, valóban azt akarom látni, hogy dolgozol. Nincs több lazítás! Az akarod, hogy a szüleid büszkék legyenek rád, nem igaz?" –_ olvasta Ron élettelen hangon. Ott helyben meg tudta volna ölni Remust, amiért ezt tette. – Azt mondta, hogy azért nem jött el az utolsó Családi Estre, mert rájött, hogy Harry nem akar valóban bizonyítani magának. Átkozott pokol, nem csoda, ha…

- Ti mi a fenét csináltok?! – jött a felbőszült hang. Hermione és Ron ledermedt és bűntudatosan néztek fel Harryre, aki kikapta a leveleket a kezükből.

- Azt hittem, tanulsz – mondta Ron ostobán.

- Igen, addig, míg a bűbájok – amiket azért raktam fel, hogy tudjam, hogy ha valaki belenéz a dolgaimba – nem jeleztek. Azt gondoltam, hogy biztos Colin vagy valaki más kotorászik itt. Nem hiszem el, hogy ti vagytok azok! Azt hittem, a barátaim vagytok! – ordított Harry és úgy nézett ki, mint akit elárultak. – Ezek az én személyes dolgaim. Hogy tudtatok csak úgy hozzányúlni és elolvasni a leveleimet?

- Csak tudni akartuk, hogy mi folyik itt, Harry – kiabált Hermione. – Egyáltalán nem beszélsz velünk. Ha kérdezünk, félresöpörsz minket. Hogy másképp találhattuk volna ki?

- Ez egyáltalán nem a ti dolgotok – sikított Harry.

- A _mi _dolgunk, mert a legjobb barátunk vagy és betegre aggódjuk magunkat miattad – kiáltott Ron.

- A _barátok _tiszteletben tartják egymást. Nem nézik át egymás dolgait. Felejtsétek el az egész barátság imitálását és valljátok be, hogy valójában miért kutatjátok át a holmimat!

- Harry, ne légy hülye! Ez nem tettetés. A barátunk vagy – erősködött Ron.

- Istenem, nem voltam elég világos? Többé már nem _kell, _hogy a barátaim legyetek – ordította Harry vadul.

A másik kettő hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy a barátaidnak _kell _lenni – kérdezte Hermione rémült hangon.

- Tudom, srácok, hogy csak azért maradtatok a közelemben, mert Piton megkért benneteket, hogy tartsátok rajtam az egyik szemeteket, és mert azt hiszitek, hogy nem vagyok képes törődni magammal, de tudok, úgyhogy nem kell tovább rajtam lógni és tettetni, hogy törődtök velem – mondta Harry, és egyszerre hangzott dühösnek, zaklatottnak és elveszettnek.

- Harry, nem…- kezdte Hermione, miközben könnyek töltötték meg a szemét, de Harry közbevágott, ahogy odadobta nekik a papírokat.

- Remek, tudjátok mit? Rendben van. Annyira el akartátok olvasni ezeket, hát rajta. Visszamehettek Pitonhoz, hogy elvégeztétek a kis feladatotokat, nem érdekel – mondta annyira fáradtan, hogy Hermione valóban elkezdett sírni. – Okklumencia órára kell most mennem, és mire visszaérek jobb lesz, ha végeztek, mert soha többet nem akarok beszélni veletek.

Harry gyakorlatilag kirohant a szobából, míg Hermione és Ron ott maradtak megrémülve, hogy éppen most veszítették el a legjobb barátjukat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Piton kinyitotta az ajtót és azonnal aggódni kezdett, ahogy meglátta Harryt. Beengedte a fiút, miközben jól megnézte. Harry nyilvánvalóan meglehetősen izgatott volt valami miatt.

- Potter…

- Piton professzor? – kérdezte majdnem dühöngve. – Kérhetnék egy szívességet?

- Kérhetsz, habár nem garantálom, hogy teljesítem – válaszolt Piton, óvatosan figyelve, ahogy a fiú harcol azért, hogy ne veszítse el az irányítást az érzelmei felett.

- Kérem! – könyörgött. – Én csak… mielőtt elkezdjük a ma esti órát, felidézné az egyik boldog emlékemet, hogy én is láthassam? Nem próbálom meg kizárni, csak végignézni.

Pitont meglepte a könyörgés és mi több, egy kicsit fel is kavarta. Úgy tűnt, mintha Harry mély depresszióba zuhant volna, és már nem tudna emlékezni magától a boldog emlékekre.

- Egy konkrét emlékre gondolsz? - kérdezte bizonytalanul, de még mindig nem válaszolt a kérésre.

Harry bólintott.

- Amikor Remus megtanította nekem a Patrónus bűbájt, és azt mondta, hogy büszke rám – esdekelt, a kétségbeesése nagyobb volt, mint a kérés miatti zavara.

Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét. Ez minden bizonnyal nem az, amire Harrynek most szüksége van, hogy arra emlékezzen, milyen volt Lupin, amikor büszke volt rá. Nem akarta megerősíteni Harryt az egyre nagyobb eltökéltségében, hogy elnyerje Lupin jóváhagyását.

- Hagyom, hogy átélj egy boldog emléket, de én választom ki, hogy melyik legyen az – alkudozott Piton.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Harry vitatkozni akar, de megváltoztatta az elhatározását és némi csalódottsággal bólintott.

Piton odavezette őt egy székhez és belenézett a kitágult, smaragd szemekbe. _Annyira tele van fájdalommal –_ gondolta, de elhessegette az együttérzését.

- Legilimens!

Hamar megtalálta, amit keresett, valami sokkal jobbat, amire Harry emlékezzen.

_Ron és Harry nevetve ültek a tűz mellett a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, miközben sakkoztak és édességet ettek_. _A játék végét egy kicsit megkavarták azzal, hogy mindegyik sakkfigurát elnevezték olyanoknak, akiket ismertek, így a játék kihívása már nem csak a győzelem volt, hanem az is, hogy megmentség az embereket, akiket szerettek, és megszabaduljanak azoktól, akiket nem. _

_- Fel kéne áldoznom a huszáromat, de az én vagyok – morogta Ron, miközben a következő lépesen gondolkodott._

_- Hűha, Ron, jobb lesz, ha óvatos leszel – nevetett Harry. – Millicent Bullstrode éppen mögötted van – mondta rámutatva a fehér futóra, Ron fekete huszárjához közel. – Azt hiszem, randira fog hívni téged._

_Ron grimaszolt egyet és gyorsan megpróbált kitalálni valamit, hogy kikerüljön onnan, még akkor is, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy elveszíti a játékot. _

_- Tényleg inkább tanulnotok kéne, ahelyett, hogy buta játékokat játszotok – szidta meg őket egy kicsit Hermione. _

_- Nos, Hermione éppen most esett áldozatul Malfoynak – jelentette ki Ron és hagyta, hogy a királynőjét leverjék, még akkor is, ha ez hirtelen romba döntötte a győzelmi esélyeit. _

_Hermione felháborodott pillantására, Harry és Ron elkezdtek nevetni. _

Piton megdöbbent, amikor Harry kilökte az elméjéből.

- Ők már nem a barátaim többé – mondta Harry legyőzött hangon.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Piton nyugtalanul.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy el fogják Önnek mondani, de ami engem illet, inkább azzal tölteném az időmet, hogy tanuljam, hogyan tudom Voldemortot kizárni az elmémből, ahelyett, hogy újra átéljem az ostoba veszekedést – állt fel, és ijesztően gyengének látszott. – Nem fogok többet a Nagyteremben enni. Majd a konyháról szerzek ételt.

Ez határozottan meglepte Pitont.

- Megegyeztünk…

- Abban egyeztünk meg, hogy a barátaimmal eszem. És mivel, hogy már nincsenek barátaim, ezért nem számít, hol étkezem.

- Ez nem alku tárgya, Potter.

- Ha elmondja Remusnak, majd azt mondom, hogy hazudik és megpróbál hátráltatni a tanulásban - mondta Harry sajnálkozva. – Nézze, professzor, nem akarom felbosszantani, én csak nem eszem ott többet. Igazán szeretném folytatni az okklumenciát magával, de mehetek Dumbledore-hoz is tanulni, ha Ön, úgy dönt, hogy nem tanít.

- Akkor velem fogsz enni – döntött Piton.

- Nem emlékszik? Azt mondta az utolsó alkalommal, amikor a közelébe jutott, hogy elkészítse a Rendnek azt a bájitalt, amit feltalált, hogy nincs ideje az okklumenciára _és_ arra, hogy leüljön vacsorázni. Inkább választom az okklumenciát és eszek egyedül. – Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét csalódottságában, Harry pedig folytatta. – Nézze, _maga _is elfoglalt, én is elfoglalt _vagyok._ Fogok enni, tényleg, de ne töltsük azzal a vacsoraidőt, hogy mindketten neheztelünk valamiért.

Piton szigorúan nézett rá.

- Ha rájövök, hogy nem eszel – és meg fogom tudni, ha nem, Potter –, annak pokoli ára lesz, megértetted?

- Megértettem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry próbált időt találni az evésre, de amikor szerzett ennivalót, a gyomra máris háborgott a pániktól valamilyen teszt, vagy feladat miatt, amivel nem foglalkozott eleget. Talált néhány bűbájt is, amivel elérte, hogy világítani tudjon az ágyban, de a fény ne látszódjon az ágyfüggönyön keresztül, így Ron nem látta meg, amikor felkelt, hogy leellenőrizze. Használt egy bűbájt arra is, hogy tudja, ha Ron odajön az ágyhoz, hogy megnézze, ahelyett, hogy csak ellenőrizze a térképen. Annak ellenére, hogy milyen dühös volt Ronra, még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy legalább technikailag megtartja az ígéretét. Nem lopakodott _ki _tanulni, amióta Ron kérte, hogy ne tegye… megtette az ágyban. A veszekedésük után mondta Ronnak, hogy húzzon el és hagyja békén, mivel nem akarta, hogy elmondja Pitonnak, hogy nem alszik túl sokat.

Most már egy ideje fedőbűbájokat használt, amik elrejtették a sötét foltokat a szeme alatt és az elgyötört kinézetet az arcán. Amikor először észrevette, hogy milyen vékony kezd lenni az arca, és hogy a ruhái jobban lötyögnek rajta, mint általában, megpróbált többet enni, de amikor annyira ideges volt a vizsgák és dolgozatok miatt, akkor a lekényszerített étel azonnal visszajött. Már csak néhány hét volt hátra. Majd összeszedi magát a nyári szünet alatt. Mert, ha mindent megtesz, akkor Remus biztosan magával viszi és akkor majd képes lesz többet enni, mint amennyit kíván. Remus valószínűleg aggódna miatta, és megbizonyosodna róla, hogy visszahízik, ami igazán nagyszerű lenne.

Az éjszakák kezdtek valahogy összefolyni a nappalokkal, és kezdte magát gyengének és fáradtnak érezni egyszerre. Egy kicsit megijedt, amikor a bagolyházba ment, hogy elküldje Remusnak az eredményeit - és a késői kelés miatt egy titkos járaton keresztül ment, hogy odaérjen -, amikor beütötte a fejét és az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy arra sétál. Először azt hitte, hogy megtámadták, de amikor néhány nappal később a dolog megismétlődött, rájött, hogy azért történt, mert annyira kimerült, hogy elájult, és esés közben megsérült. Ezek után több időt tervezett a beosztása szerint az alvásra, de sosem szakított rá időt, mindig azt mondta magának, hogy ha elalszik, akkor hiányozni fog a következő nap az órákról.

Ron és Hermione feldúltak voltak, amiért nem beszélt többet velük. A lány állandóan a sírás szélén állt, amikor meglátta, és Ron is állandóan aggódónak és szorongónak látszott. Mindketten úgy gondolták, hogy Harry az ereje végén jár, de mivel valójában jobban nézett ki, mint nem sokkal ezelőtt, nem volt semmijük, amivel alátámasszák a gyanújukat.

Harry ingerlékeny volt, fáradt és próbálta leplezni azt a csúnya köhögést, ami rémesen égette a torkát és a tüdejét, így aztán mindenkire rámordult, aki túl sokáig próbált beszélni vele valamiről, ami nem iskolai dolog volt. Mindenki visszahúzódott és egyedül hagyták, kivéve Hermionét és Ront, akik mindig visszajöttek, függetlenül attól, hogy mennyire üvöltött velük.

- Harry, el kéne menned a gyengélkedőre – mondta neki Hermione, amikor ő és Ron letámadták a fiút a könyvtárban. – Nem nézel ki jól.

- Kopjatok le! – morogta nekik Harry. – Ha szórakozásra vágytok, miért nem kutatjátok át a dolgaimat? És, hé, van három másik ártatlan áldozat is a szobámban, akik után tudtok kémkedni.

- Harry, kérlek! – könyörgött Hermione könnyes szemmel.

Harry gyorsan felállt és összeszedte a dolgait. Elindult az ajtó felé, de megszédült a kimerültségtől, ezért nekitámaszkodott a könyvespolcnak.

- Harry! – kiáltotta a másik kettő egyszerre, miközben odafutottak hozzá. Mire odaértek, addigra Harry összeszedte magát.

- Ha megbocsátotok, okklumencia órám van – mondta Harry, magasra tartva a fejét, ahogy elment mellettük. Hallotta, hogy Hermione elsírja magát, miközben elindult a pince felé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Piton óvatosan figyelte Harryt, miközben a fiú bejött a terembe, mint egy két lábon járó hulla. A pálca – amit előhúzott - némileg reszketett a kezében, az oldala mellett.

- Potter, vegyél ki egy napot – mondta, de Harry megrázta a fejét, miközben majdnem rémültnek tűnt a gondolattól.

- Kérem, professzor, nem csinálhatnánk legalább egy kicsit? Tényleg meg akarom mutatni a javulást, arra az esetre, ha Voldemort megpróbálna újra betörni a gondolataim közé – könyörgött Harry.

Piton mostanra tudta, hogy hazudik. Mérges volt magára, amiért először elhitte Harry történetét arról, hogy fáj a sebhelye. Tudta, hogy a griffendéles miért akart okklumenciát tanulni, olyan hamar, ahogy csak lehetséges volt. A negyedik – és egyben utolsó – Családi Est közeledett és Harry határozottan tenni akart valamit, amivel eléri, hogy Remus eljöjjön, még ha az meg is öli őt. De aggódott, hogy ezeknek az óráknak a befejeztével elveszíti azt a „bizalmas kapcsolatot" Harryvel, amit McGalagony említett. Nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy azt gondolja, Harry magától értetődően bízik benne, de be kellett ismernie, hogy jelenleg közelebb állt a fiúhoz, mint bárki más, nem mintha ez sokat jelentene.

Jobb meggyőződése ellenére, Piton bólintott és szembeállt Harryvel. A smaragd szemek lecsukódtak, mintha Harry próbálná kiüríteni az elméjét, amiről Piton tudta, hogy milyen kemény egy olyan embernek, aki annyira stresszes, mint Harry.

Amikor Harry jelezte, hogy felkészült és kinyitotta a szemét, Piton felemelte a pálcáját. De a smaragdok enyhe üvegessé láttán - melyet nem okozhatott az összpontosítás, vagy bármi más, csakis az alváshiánnyal hozhatta kapcsolatba -, Piton nem tudta megtenni. Amikor leeresztette a pálcáját, Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Kérem, uram, nem gyakorolhatok egyedül. Nem tudom magam kilökni a saját elmémből – tiltakozott.

- Azt hiszem, már megtetted, Potter, és ez a gond. Nézz magadra! Ez egy héj – csattant Piton, Harryre mutatva. – Élő halott vagy, elzártad magad a barátaidtól, nem érdekel semmi, aminek örülni szoktál, és állandóan csak tanulsz.

Harry haragosan nézett rá.

- Nem ezt akarják a tanárok? Nézze meg a jegyeimet…

- Mit számítanak a jegyek, amikor megölöd magad? Merlinre, Potter, láttad magad a tükörben?

- Nem érdekel! – kiáltott Harry. – Remus csak akkor fog eljönni, ha…

- Az istenit, Potter, nem fog eljönni! Nyisd ki a szemed! Az a férfi elveszett és a dühét és a neheztelését rajtad tölti ki, akkor is, ha nem érdemled meg. Ez undorító, de, hogy miért keresel mentséget ennyi ideig egy ilyen szánalmas embernek, azt fel nem foghatom – csattant Piton.

- El fog jönni – mondta Harry, bár még magának is egy kicsit bizonytalanul hangzott. – Meg fog bocsátani nekem és eljön.

És Piton végre megértette. Ez nem csak arról szólt, hogy Harry reménytelenül keresett egy apafigurát, aki elismeri őt és büszke rá. Ez a megbocsátásról szólt. Remust használta összehasonlításul, hogy lássa, megbocsáthat-e magának, de Remus nem engedte, hogy megtegye. Ha Lupin megbocsátana annyira Harrynek, hogy eljöjjön a Családi Estre, Harry csak akkor lenne képes abbahagyni a saját maga hibáztatását azért, ami a keresztapjával történt. Ez volt az egyik oka, hogy Harry olyan keményen próbálkozott, mert a bűntudat élve emésztette fel.

- Potter, ülj le, beszélnünk kell! – mondta Piton komolyan.

Harry állt ott, és az egyik kezét szédülve a homlokára tette.

- El fog jönni, majd meglátja. Csak meg kell tanulnom az okklumenciát és megszereznem a legjobb jegyeket. El fog…El fog jönni…

A másik kezét kinyújtotta, hogy megkapaszkodjon valamiben, ahogy megszédült, de nem volt semmi, ami megtartsa.

- Potter? – kérdezte Piton aggódva. Odaugrott és éppen akkor ragadta meg Harryt, amikor a fiú lába felmondta a szolgálatot. Lecsúszott vele a padlóra, az ölébe húzva a felsőtestét, miközben megpróbálta a fiút öntudatánál tartani. – Potter. Potter! Mikor ettél utoljára valamit? A pokolba, mikor aludtál utoljára? – kérdezte sürgetően.

- El fog jönni – suttogta Harry, mielőtt elerőtlenedett Piton karjaiban.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy elvesztette az eszméletét, nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy fedőbűbájokat használt, amik eltakarták a megjelenését, mert a varázslatok véget értek, felfedve a sötét karikákat a szeme alatt, és egy ijesztő, természetellenes sápadtságot az arcán, valamint a súlycsökkenést, ami igazán aggasztó volt.

Piton átkozódott és a karjába vette a most borzasztóan könnyű fiút. Eszébe jutott, hogy a tanulók csoportosan kóborolnak a folyosón, így aztán besietett az irodájába és ügyetlenül meggyújtotta a tüzet a pálcájával és beleszórt egy adagnyi hopp-port. Odaszorítva a griffendélest a mellkasához, megtette a legjobbat, amit tudott, átment a gyengélkedőre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Piton majdnem felnyögött, amikor meglátta, hogy Madam Pomfrey éppen Neville Longbottomnak ad valamennyit abból a bájitalból, ami a bőrén lévő bíbor színű foltokat hivatott eltüntetni, amit valamilyen bűbájjal ért el magán.

- Merlin szakállára! Ezúttal mit tett magával? - kérdezte Madam Pomfrey egyszerre idegesen és aggódva. Piton óvatosan lefektette Harryt az egyik kórházi ágyra.

- Longbottom, küldje ide Weasleyt és Grangert, és ne mondja senki másnak, hogy mit látott itt! Megértette? – kérdezte Piton fenyegető pillantással, mire Neville ijedten bólintott és kiszaladt az ajtón.

Amikor a fiú elment, Piton azonnal elmagyarázta a mediboszorkánynak a gyanúját, aki elkezdett olyan kérdéseket feltenni neki, amikre nem tudta a választ, de remélte, hogy a két griffendéles tanuló – akiket ide kéretett - tudni fogja.

Hamarosan mindketten rohanva megérkeztek, némileg zihálva és rendkívül aggódónak látszottak.

- Harry? – kérdezte megindultan Hermione, meglátva a barátját sápadtan és öntudatlanul. – Mi történt vele?

- El tudná valamelyikük mondani nekem, Mr. Potter mostani evési és alvási szokásait? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey sürgetően, miközben a hollóhajú fiút vizsgálta.

- Nos, én megpróbáltam megbizonyosodni róla, hogy alszik-e, de azt hiszem, egy ideje kitalálhatott rá valamit. Tudom, hogy inkább tanul, mint alszik – tájékoztatta a nőt Ron, nyilvánvalóan lehangoltan. – És nem jött az étkezésekre sem. Tudom, hogy néha szerzett ennivalót a konyháról, vagy az egyikünk vitt neki valamit, de nehéz megmondani, hogy mennyit eszik, amióta eléggé eltaszít minket magától. Mi történt vele?

- Úgy tűnik, túlhajtotta magát. Az egészsége megdöbbentő állapotban van. Vannak vérszegénységre utaló tünetei és a vércukor szintje rémisztően alacsony. Nagyon sok súlyt vesztett, amióta utoljára láttam, és ő már a kezdetekkor is vékonyabb volt a normálisnál. A teste a kimerültség nyilvánvaló jeleit mutatja és abból, ahogy kinéz, régóta túl sok koffeint fogyaszthatott, valószínűleg kávé formájában, semmi mást. Csak mesterséges energián élt és ez túl nagy áldozatot követelt. Miért nem mondta ezt nekem senki? Veszélyesen alultáplált és csak rá kell nézni, hogy tudják, nincs jól – mondta az asszony szemrehányóan.

Hermione csendesen sírni kezdett, Ron pedig bűnösnek érezte magát.

- Nem nézett ki így, esküszöm – tiltakozott.

- Fedőbűbájokat használt, hogy elrejtse a megjelenését – mondta Piton a nővérnek. – Akkor szűntek meg, amikor elvesztette az eszméletét.

- Minden alkalommal, amikor megpróbáltunk erről beszélni vele, dühös lett és csak még inkább eltaszított bennünket. Volt néhány vitánk és nem túl sokat láttuk őt tanításon kívül- mondta Ron üres ábrázattal és abban sem volt biztos, hogy kihez beszél. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen rossz a helyzet. Azt hittem, hogy eszik és pihen is, amikor már elfárad. Próbálkoztunk, de nem hallgatta meg, bármit is mondtunk!

- Rendbe fog jönni? – kérdezte Hermione csaknem suttogva.

Madam Pomfrey felsóhajtott.

- Nos, csökkent nyiroksejtképződés és egy kisebb nyirokrendszeri mérgezés tüneteit mutatja. - Az üres pillantások, amiket kapott, emlékeztették, hogy kikhez beszél. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy az immunrendszerének a működése veszélyben van. Úgy tűnik kialakult egy kis légúti fertőzés is, ami általános tünet alváshiánynál…

- … a természetes elősejt aktivitás csökkenése miatt? – kérdezte Hermione, mire mindenki meglepetten nézett rá. – Utána olvastam az alváshiánynak és a stressznek – magyarázta. – Azt olvastam, hogy az idegesség kiválthat étkezési zavarokat. Harry nagyon vékony és sosem tűnik éhesnek, gondolja, hogy… - idegesen elhalkult.

Hála az égnek, Madam Pomfrey megrázta a fejét.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ebben az esetben erről lenne szó. Néhány ember úgy reagál a stresszre, hogy többet eszik, míg mások úgy, hogy kevesebbet. A feszültség elfojthatja a pszichés éhségérzetet, így ő valószínűleg tényleg csak túlhajtott és valójában ténylegesen nem érez éhséget. Az éhség elfojtása még intenzívebbnek látszik, mint normál esetben, ezért úgy gondolom, hogy ez valószínűleg összefüggésben van azzal, hogy hogyan nőtt fel, talán?

- A családja gyakorlatilag éheztetni szokta őt büntetésként – bökte ki Ron vonakodva. Nem akarta elárulni Harry bizalmát, de azt akarta, hogy Madam Pomfrey megtudjon annyi információt, ami talán segíthet neki, hogy meggyógyítsa Harryt. – Másodéves korunkban, a bátyáim és én szabadítottuk ki őt, mert be volt zárva a szobájába és csak egy csésze hideg levest kapott naponta, de azt is megosztotta a baglyával.

Piton hitetlenkedve bámult Ronra. Úgy tűnt, Harry jobb volt okklumenciában, mint ahogy azt ő gondolta, mert soha nem látott olyan emléket, ami ilyen dolgokra engedett volna következtetni. Hirtelen rájött, hogy Harry nehézsége, hogy nem bírja őt kizárni bizonyos emlékekből, abból eredt, hogy már eleve megpróbált más emlékeket védeni és még nem tanulta meg, hogyan ossza meg a figyelmét.

Madam Pomfrey szomorúan bólintott.

- Nem csodálom, ha így állt a dolog.

A mediboszorkány visszavonult az irodájába, amikor meghallották, hogy valaki szólítja a kandallón keresztül. Harry két legjobb barátja leült az ágy egy-egy oldalára, Hermione megfogta Harry kezét, miközben nézte az eszméletlen tinédzsert.

- Ez nem igazságos - mondta elérzékenyülve, a hüvelykujjával Harry kézfejét simogatva. – Látszólag mindenki azt gondolja, hogy azért mert Harry állítólag valamilyen megmentő, nincs is annyira szüksége valakire, mint nekünk, többieknek. A pokolba! Azzal az egész moslékkal, amin keresztül kell mennie, valószínűleg neki _nagyobb _szüksége van egy apafigurára, mint a legtöbbünknek. – Letörölt egy elszabadult könnycseppet, miközben a többit igyekezett pislogással visszatartani. – Mégsem számít, hogy mit tesz, képtelen szerezni egyet. Bármit megtesz érte, de soha nem elég jó.

Piton ismerte ezt az érzést. Az apja sosem ismerte őt el, nem számított, hogy mennyit próbálkozott, hogy örömet szerezzen neki. Ez volt az egyik a számtalan ok közül, amiért utálta James Pottert, akinek a szülei egyszerűen szerették őt, nem számított, hogy mit tett. Ez nem volt igazságos. Ironikus, hogy mindaz, amiről beszéltek, éppen James Potter fiának életéből hiányzott.

- Ott van neki az én családom – szólt közbe Ron. – Az anyám imádja őt, Fred és George pedig úgy gondolnak rá, mint az öccsükre…

- Az nem elég – vágott közbe Hermione egy sóhajjal. – Megtanulta, hogy úgy érezze kényszer Dursleyéknek, és ezért majdnem lehetetlen, hogy valaha is úgy érezze, hogy a családodhoz tartozik, Ron, akármennyire is szeretitek őt. Nem tudom mit kéne tenni. Ezt nem tudjuk megadni neki. Mi lesz, ha folytatni fogja mindezt? El fogjuk őt veszíteni.

Madam Pomfrey kisietett az irodájából, és meglehetősen nyugtalannak látszott.

- Lupin a kastélyban van – közölte komolyan.

- Micsoda? Nem engedheti Harry közelébe! – mondta Ron dühösen.

- Köszönöm, Mr. Weasley – csattant a boszorkány gúnyosan. – A tudatában vagyok ennek. Korlátozom Harry látogatóinak a bejárását. Ezért, nektek kettőtöknek, idő van. Láthatjátok majd a barátotokat később.

Hermione és Ron tiltakozva felálltak, de nem szállhattak szembe Madam Pomfrey rendelkezésével.

Ahogy a páros kiért, Piton odafordult az idősebb nőhöz, aki éppen a függönyöket húzta össze Harry ágya körül.

- Poppy, tudod, hogy meglehetősen nehéz lesz távol tartani Lupint Pottertől, ha tényleg elszántan látni akarja a fiút. És nem zárhatod be a gyengélkedőt mindenki más elől, ha esetleg megsérülne valaki.

- Igen, Perselus, de mit vársz tőlem, mit tegyek? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey ingerülten.

- Had vigyem magammal! – mondta Piton gyorsan, mielőtt még meggondolhatná magát.

- A jóváhagyásomat kéred, hogy párbajozhass Remus Lupinnal? – kérdezte a javasasszony zavarodottan.

- Nem, te átkozott nőszemély! – mondta Piton hitetlenkedve.

- Sajnálom, Perselus, de biztosan emlékszel rá, mennyi tinédzser-vita áldozatával foglalkozom, akik csak be akarnak vinni egy utolsó ütést, bizonygatva, hogy „_megadják neki, ami jár" –_ mondta rosszallóan.

Mielőtt tovább tudta volna folytatni a panaszkodást a mai gyerekek miatt, Piton tisztázta, hogyan értette korábban.

- Pottere gondoltam. Maradhat a vendégszobámban addig, amíg meggyógyul – mondta annyi méltósággal, amennyi csak lehetséges volt, miközben figyelte a nő zavart ábrázatát.

- Te akarsz gondoskodni Harryről? – kérdezte a javasasszony olyan kutató pillantással, mintha próbálta volna meghatározni, hogy Piton gyógyszer vagy varázslat hatása alatt áll-e.

- A lakosztályomban biztonságban lenne Lupintól, és a jelenlegi állapotában jobb lenne elrejteni őt a többiek elől. Nem lenne túl jó, ha kiderülne, hogy a Fiú Aki Túlélte összeomlott – érvelt, kissé kikerülve a kérdést.

Madam Pomfrey óvatosan nézett rá.

- Törődésre van szüksége. Beteg, és ez figyelmet igényel.

Piton dühösen nézett vissza a nőre.

- Poppy, az a benyomásod, hogy elhanyagolnék egy beteg gyereket? Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy azt tervezem, hogy belököm őt egy tároló szekrénybe, és ott hagyom egy hétig felügyelet nélkül, vagy mi? Mint szakképzett bájitalmester, elég gyakorlatom van a gyógyítás terén, és tökéletesen képes vagyok követni bármilyen utasítást, amit adsz. Sosem tudnék elhanyagolni egy olyan gyereket, aki az én törődésemre van bízva. Megköszönném, ha emlékeznél erre a következő alkalommal, amikor arra utalnál, hogy alkalmatlan felügyelő vagyok – mondta nyersen.

Madam Pomfrey úgy nézett ki, mint aki magában még nincs teljesen meggyőzve, de akkor az ajtó kinyílt és megjelent Remus Lupin.

- Beszélnem kell Harryvel – mondta hűvösen.

- Ezúttal nem engedélyezem a látogatást - mondta Madam Pomfrey.

- Én vagyok a legközelebb ahhoz, hogy a gyámja legyek, ezért muszáj beszélnem vele - erősködött Lupin, haragos pillantásokkal méregetve a Harry ágya körüli összehúzott függönyt. Ránézett Pitonra, valószínűleg együttérzéséért, mivel bizonyára, emlékezett rá, hogy a tanár közismerten mennyire utálja a fiút, de Piton a leghalálosabb pillantásával nézett rá vissza.

- De azt mondtam nem. Pihen, és nagyon nehéz időszakon ment keresztül az utóbbi időben…

- Harry önző és hatásvadász – vágott közbe Remus dühösen. – Háború van, és ő abban a helyzetben van, hogy életeket menthet meg, vagy pusztíthat el. Harry azt hiszi, az utóbbi időben nehéz volt az élete? Miért nem kérdezte meg Siriust, mi az a nehéz időszak? Vagy Cedric Diggoryt? Vagy a szüleit, akik meghaltak érte? Még több ember fog meghalni, ha nem tesz valamit azért, hogy ezt megállítsa, mert nem törődik vele.

- Ő egy gyerek, Remus – mondta Madam Pomfrey szigorúan.

- Egy gyerek, aki embereket öl meg a nemtörődömségével – morogta Remus. – Ő a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, tetszik vagy sem, az emberek meg fognak halni körülötte, ha nem működik velük együtt. Perselus, te egyetértesz velem, igaz?

- Undorítasz, Lupin! Ezt tenni egy gyerekkel?! Szánalmas vagy – válaszolt Piton sötéten.

Lupin felbőszülve nézett rá.

- Boldog vagy, hogy Harry megölte Siriust, nem igaz? Mindig is utáltad őt, ezért fogod végül Harry pártját.

_- Harry _csak egy fiú, és nem tehető felelőssé a tavalyi év eseményei miatt, te gyengeelméjű. Hibáztatni akarsz valakit? Hibáztasd Bellatrix Lestrange-et. Hibáztasd Voldemortot! De ne vádolj egy gyereket, aki ugyanannyira feldúlt a veszteség miatt, mint te – morogta neki Piton.

- Harry egy önző kölyök, aki nem gondol senki másra, csak saját magára. Ha egy kicsit is erőlködött és gondolkodott volna tavaly, akkor Sirius még most is élne! - kiabált Remus vadul.

- KIFELÉ! – ordította Madam Pomfrey dühösen.

- Nem megyek el addig, amíg meg nem mondtam Harrynek a véleményemet.

- Ezt majd megbeszéljük a folyosón – mondta a javasasszony veszedelmesen, kitolva Remust az ajtón. Mielőtt becsukta volna maga mögött az ajtót, hogy a férfivel foglalkozzon, odafordult Piton felé, és jelentőségteljesen bólintott.

- Perselus, tedd meg, amiről beszéltünk. Használd az irodámban lévő kandallót, később küldök majd neked további utasításokat.

Ahogy az ajtó becsukódott, Piton összeszedte a bájitalos üvegeket Harry ágya mellől és a zsebébe tette őket. Az egyik karját Harry térde alá, a másikat a háta mögé csúsztatva, a karjaiba emelte a kis tinédzsert és a mellkasának támasztotta az erőtlen fiút. Miközben a folyosói kiabálás egyre hevesebb lett, odasietett a kandallóhoz, csendesen a pokolba átkozva Remus Lupint.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amikor Harry felébredt, az első dolog, amit észrevett, hogy milyen kényelemben van. Fájt a gyomra és minden lélegzetvétel éles szúrást okozott a tüdejében, de az ágy, amiben feküdt, puha volt és meleg. A párna tökéletes vastagságú volt és a lepedő mennyei érzést nyújtott a bőrének. Érezte magán a takaró megnyugtató súlyát és ahelyett, hogy azon aggódott volna, hogy hol van, remélte, hogy nem kell elmennie.

Megpróbált emlékezni a dátumra, miközben azon imádkozott, hogy hétvége legyen, bár tudta, hogy nincs az.

_Szerda_, úszott be a nap az elméjébe. _Dupla átváltoztatástan: nincs beadnivaló, nincs teszt. Mágikus lények gondozása: nincs beadnivaló, nincs teszt. Bájitaltan: nincs beadnivaló…_

Harry szemei kipattantak és úgy ült fel, minta karót nyelt volna. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy tanult-e a bájital tesztre!

Épp csak feleszmélt rá, hogy mennyire szédül és zavaros az elméje, mikor egy kezet érzett a vállán. Megugrott, aztán meglepődött, amikor rájött, hogy a kéz kihez tartozik.

-Pitn prfeszor – mondta alig érthetően, bizonytalanul. – Hiányztam bájiltanról?

Piton összeráncolt szemöldökkel megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, Potter. Egy ideig nem fogsz bájitaltanra menni. Aludj még! Nem kellett volna felébredned az altató bájitallal a szerveze…

- Nem számít – tiltakozott Harry, miközben a szemei lecsukódtak, majd hirtelen újra kinyíltak. – Lesz egy teszt az ….uh… ötszáz…hatezer…kétezer harmadik fejezetből – mondta meggyőződéssel, miközben észrevette, hogy milyen furcsa, hogy minden annyira homályos.

Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki valóban jól szórakozik, ami még jobban összezavarta Harryt.

- Még nem értünk el ahhoz a fejezethez – biztosította Pottert. – És ne aggódj a teszt miatt! Mostanra már mind rendben van.

Hirtelen, Harry egy poharat érzett a szájánál és egy gyengéd kezet a feje hátulján.

- Igyál egy kicsit ebből… Ez az, Potter! Szép munka!

Harry erre elmosolyodott, amikor a pohár eltűnt.

- Szép munka? – kérdezte, szinte könnyekig meghatódva. – Köszönöm. Annyira keményen próbálkoztam egész évben.

- Igen, és több mint elég, amit tettél.

Harry szeme nehézkesen lecsukódott, és hagyta magát hátradönteni a párnára.

- Mivel, jól dolgoztam, akkor most már elvinnél Dursleyéktől? Élhetnénk együtt, Remy, és én annyira, annyira, annyira nagyon jó leszek – morogta álmosan.

- Beszélünk majd róla, ha felébredtél – mondta Piton bizonytalanul.

Harry kimerülten bólintott.

- Megmondaná ennek a szálloda tulajdonosainak, hogy pénteken nem rabolhatnak el? Esedékes addigra egy ötbillió láb hosszú esszé – motyogta.

Piton felhúzta a takarót Harry álláig.

- Tudatni fogom velük.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Legközelebb, amikor Harry fölébredt, teljesen a tudatában volt a környezetének, és azon gondolkozott, hogy hol a pokolban van. Egy tisztességes méretű szobában volt, és az ágy, amiben feküdt, hihetetlenül kényelmes volt. A díszítés leginkább Piton lakosztályára emlékeztette, de nem lehetséges, hogy ott legyen…

Az ajtó kinyílt, és belépett Piton, egy tálca étellel.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte. Harry hitetlenkedve nézte, ahogy a férfi felé sétált. – Potter, ülj fel és válaszolj! – utasította, de különös módon egyáltalán nem hangzott félelmetesnek.

Harry ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, Piton pedig fél kézzel megigazította mögötte a párnát.

- Én… öhm… Mi történt? A hálószobájában vagyok? – kérdezte zavarodottan.

- A vendégszobámban – mondta Piton a tálcát Harry ölébe helyezve. – És arról, hogy mi történt, összeestél a szobámban a kimerültségtől, éhezéstől és a légúti fertőzéstől.

- Miért nem a gyengélkedőn vagyok? – kérdezte zavartan.

- Számos okból kifolyólag, Madam Pomfrey és én megbeszéltük a dolgot, majd úgy döntöttünk, hogy jobb lesz neked, ha itt maradsz lent egy időre – mondta Piton homályosan és Harry tudta, hogy jobb, ha nem erőlteti a dolgot.

- Milyen nap van? – kérdezte Harry aggódva, és sikertelenül próbált keresni egy órát.

- Csütörtök. A szerdát végig alvással töltötted, néha felébredve, habár kétlem, hogy emlékszel az ébren töltött időre. Meglehetősen ki voltál a bájitaloknak köszönhetően, amiket kaptál.

Úgy tűnt, csak egy szó jutott el Harryhez.

- Csütörtök! Tegnap volt egy bájital tesztem, és holnapra esedékes egy bűbájtan dolgozat. Nem hiszem, hogy befejeztem.

- Ne légy nevetséges, Potter! Valakinek, aki annyi időt tölt a gyengélkedőn, mint te, annak tudnia kéne, hogy a betegségek és sérülések lehetővé teszik a később beadott munkát és a pótdolgozatokat.

- Le fogok maradni – nyögött Harry. – Fel fog halmozódni és nem leszek képes majd bepótolni. Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten. - Még tudok csatlakozni néhány órához ma, igaz?

- Nem, Potter, nem tudsz – mondta Piton határozottan. – Nem látogathatod az órákat legalább egy hétig, talán tovább.

Harry szemei rémülten kitágultak.

- Mi? Miért? Jól vagyok.

- Nem vagy _jól._ Légúti fertőzésed van, veszélyeztetett immunrendszered, egészségtelenül alultáplált vagy, és kimerült. Nem fogom engedni, hogy visszaess az önpusztító viselkedéshez, ezért nem fogsz órára járni, amíg meg nem szabadulsz attól az abszurd elképzeléstől, hogy a jegyeidtől függ, hogy mennyit érsz. – Lenyugtatta magát egy kicsit és úgy folytatta. – Beszéltem a tanáraiddal és mindannyian egyetértettek abban, hogy jó lenne, ha pihennél egy ideig.

- Ezt nem teheti! – tiltakozott Harry, aztán elakadt a lélegzete. – Remus tudja, hogy kihagytam órákat?

- Nem _kihagytál _órákat, hanem beteg vagy – kiáltott fel Piton hitetlenkedve. – Ami pedig Remus Lupint illeti, nem kell aggódnod miatta egy ideig.

Harry a rémülettől elborzadva nézett rá.

- Megölte őt? – kérdezte majdnem suttogva.

- Mi? Nem! Milyen embernek nézel engem? - Megállt, hogy kitöltse a megfelelő adagot valamilyen gyógyító bájitalból. – Csak le van láncolva a pincében, amíg meg nem tanulja a leckét.

Harry álla leesett.

Piton önelégülten rámosolygott és a kezébe adta a bájitalt.

- Szedd össze magad, Potter! Csak vicc volt.

Harry meglepetten pislogott.

- Maga tud viccelni? – kérdezte zavartan.

Piton felháborodottan nézett rá, és nem tudott vele mit tenni, de némiképp szórakoztatta a dolog.

- Idd meg a bájitalodat, és edd meg a reggelid! Semmit nem kell tenned a nap hátralévő részében, úgyhogy meg se próbáld behabzsolni az ételeket. Nem fogsz hozzáférni semmilyen iskolai dologhoz: iskolai könyvek, házi feladat, és a barátaidnak meg lett tiltva, hogy elmondják mit tanultak az órákon, bármilyen határidővel és vizsgával együtt, amikor lejönnek meglátogatni.

- Látogatni? – kérdezte Harry bambán.

- Igen, ugyanis itt fogsz maradni addig, amíg úgy nem ítélem, hogy kész vagy újra órákra járni – tájékoztatta őt Piton.

- Ez nem óriási kényelmetlenség Önnek? Mi van azzal a bájitallal, amin dolgozik? – kérdezte Harry, aztán egy megértő pillantással rájött. – Ó, Dumbledore vette rá, hogy megtegye?

Piton megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

- Senki sem tud _rávenni,_ hogy bármit is megtegyek, Potter. Most edd meg a reggelidet!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Néhány órával később Harry idegesen járkált a nappaliban. Piton elment tanítani a bájitaltanterembe, ott hagyva Harryt, aki semmit nem tudott tenni, csak a kétségbeesett gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében. A gondolatai Remus reakciójáról a mostani helyzetre vándoroltak, hogy Ron és Hermione tényleg meglátogatják-e és ha igen, mit fognak mondani, aztán megjelent egy kép, ahogy Harry a következő Családi Estet teljesen elhagyottan és mellőzve tölti. Megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy ezzel töltsön egy hetet, de az ötlet túlságosan rémisztő volt és gyorsan tovább lépve azon gondolkodott, valami titkos módon tudna-e teszteket írni és házi feladatot csinálni, de aztán végül be kellett ismernie, hogy ez nem működne, mert a tanárai nyilvánvalóan mindannyian benne vannak ebben az őrült ötletben, együtt.

Már írt egy hosszú levelet Remusnak, amiben elmagyarázza a helyzetet, és bocsánatért könyörög, de mivel úgy tűnt, hogy be van zárva Piton lakosztályába, nem tudta elküldeni.

Amikor Piton végül kilépett a kandallóból, meglepődött, amikor Harryt tükörfényesítés közben találta.

- Potter, észrevetted, hogy a házimanók néhány naponta kitakarítják a lakosztályomat? – kérdezte nyugodtan, miközben a papírokat letette az asztalára.

- Nos, kis híján megőrültem! Mi mást kellene tennem, amikor tilos bármilyen iskolai dolgot csinálnom? – kiáltott, a kezével a levegőben hadonászva.

- Tinédzser vagy, és az unalom első jelére, úgy döntesz, hogy nekiállsz tükröket tisztítani? – kérdezte Piton megemelve az egyik szemöldökét. A dohányzóasztal felé mutatott, ahol egy csomó kviddicskönyv feküdt. – Miért nem olvasod a könyveket, amiket a barátaid hoztak tegnap?

- Kit érdekel a kviddics? – kérdezte Harry dühösen, miközben visszafordult, hogy befejezze a tükör tisztítását.

- Kit érdekel a tükröm takarítása? – kérdezett vissza Piton, mire Harry mogorván rápillantott. – Ezt csinálod szórakozásképpen?

- Nem. Ez az, amit otthon _csinálok _– morogta Harry.

- Értem. Takarítasz, hogy elnyerd a rokonaid elismerését, Lupinéért pedig tanulsz – jegyezte meg Piton.

- Nem, Dursleyék sosem ismernének el engem, nem számít, mit csinálok – morgott Harry.

- Akkor minek ennyire erőlködni?

- Ó, nem is tudom. Talán azért, hogy kapjak enni és ne legyek bezárva? – vágott vissza Harry gúnyosan.

Piton meghökkenve összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Ez undorító eljárás egy gyerekkel szemben.

- Nem vagyok gyerek – mondta Harry felháborodottan. – De nem érti? Ha Remus engedné, hogy vele éljek, akkor nem kellene foglalkoznom ezzel az egésszel.

- Igen, és pusztán csak a szóbeli bántalmazást kéne elviselned, valamint a manipulálást, ami arra késztet, hogy megbetegítsd magad, miközben megpróbálsz a kedvében járni – mondta Piton sötéten.

Harry rábámult.

- Ő nem manipulál engem, és nem bántalmaz szóban.

- Kihasználja a magányosságodat…- tartott ki Piton dühösen.

- Nem vagyok magányos!

- … és, hogy szükséged van egy apafigurára…

- Nincs szükségem senkire!

- … és az elkeseredettségedet, amiért megtennél bármit, amivel jóvá teheted, a nem létező bűnöket…

- Azok nem nem létezőek!

- … csakhogy legyen valaki, akit vádolni tud, és akin levezetheti a dühét.

- Ő NEM VÁDOL ENGEM – sikított Harry. Gyorsan letörölt néhány árulkodó könnycseppet a kezében lévő ronggyal, véletlenül az arcára kenve egy csíkot a fényesítőből. – Az én hibám volt – mondta boldogtalanul.

- Nem volt az – válaszolt Piton.

- De igen – mondta Harry lesüllyedve a székre, amire azért állt, hogy elérje a tükröt. – Tudnia kéne! Nem gyakoroltam az okklumenciát. Meg sem próbáltam. Túl ostoba voltam hozzá, hogy rájöjjek, hogyan ürítsem ki a hülye fejem és ez Sirius halálához vezetett. És megölhettem volna bárki mást is. Azt hittem egy pillanatra, hogy Hermione meghalt és Neville Cruciátus alatt volt és olyan sok ember megsérült, mind miattam. Azért mert még csak meg sem próbáltam azt a hülye okklumenciát, így elveszítettem az egyetlen felnőttet, aki valaha egy kicsit is törődött velem, az egyetlent, aki egyáltalán _valaha _felajánlotta, hogy elvisz Dursleyéktől. Mindenki más hagyta, hogy ott rohadjak, de Sirius akart engem! Azt _akarta_, hogy vele éljek. És hogy viszonoztam ezt? Megöltem őt. Remus jogosan utál engem. Nem utálna ok nélkül.

Piton rémületére, könnyek gyűltek Harry szemébe. A fiú felugrott és elindult a szobája felé, de Piton – meggondolatlanul – kinyúlt és megfogta a karját, hogy megállítsa.

Harry megpróbálta elfordítani előle a fejét, hogy elrejtse a könnyeit, és próbált elhúzódni.

- Elég! Csak egyedül akarok lenni – sírta.

- Nincs rá oka, hogy utáljon, és ne vádold magad a keresztapád haláláért. Te megpróbáltad megmenteni őt, nem pedig veszélyeztetni az életét. Tudod ezt, Potter! – bizonygatta Piton dühösen, de Harry továbbra is elrejtette az arcát az egyik karja könyökhajlatába, elkeseredetten próbálva, hogy a férfi ne lássa, ahogy sír. – Ó, Merlin szerelmére! – morogta Piton durván magához húzva a tinédzsert egy ölelésbe. A saját szemei is kikerekedtek a döbbenettől, attól, amit tett, amikor Harry megmerevedett.

Egy pillanatig mindketten csak dermedten álltak ott, kényelmetlenül meglepődve. Piton nem volt benne biztos, hogy eleressze-e, vagy az még rosszabbá tenné-e a dolgokat. Most az egyszer képtelen volt kitalálni egy gyors módszert, hogy megoldja a helyzetet. Ez ismeretlen terület volt és nem tudta, hogyan kezelje.

Harry kiadott egy félig nevető, félig zokogó hangot és az egyik karjával határozatlanul átölelte Pitont. Próbálta összeszedni magát, de végül a bájitalmester mellkasán, sírva találta magát.

- Nem a te hibád, Potter! – bizonygatta Piton ügyetlenül, engedve, hogy a fiú átölelje. – Nem irányíthattad.

- Nem akartam, hogy meghaljon – zokogott Harry halkan, megmarkolva Piton hátán a talárt, mintha attól félne, hogy a férfi egyedül hagyja őt, ha nem fogja. – Remus azt mondja, az én hibám.

- Ne légy idióta, persze, hogy nem akartad, hogy meghaljon. Black sosem gondolná ezt. Lupin egy tökkelütött, aki rajtad vezeti le a dühét.

- De egyedül csak ő van nekem – nyöszörgött Harry.

- Nem, nem csak ő – mondta Piton csendesen, védelmezőn szorosabbra húzva a karjait a fiún.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habár az, hogy Harry kiengedte az elfojtott érzelmeit, jót tett a lelkének, de nem tett jót a légúti fertőzésének. Amikor a zokogása szipogássá csendesedett, ami érdes köhögésbe fordult, Piton kényszerítette, hogy üljön le a díványra, betakarta takarókkal és berakott egy lázmérőt a nyelve alá.

Harry látta, hogy Piton szemöldök ráncolva ellenőrzi a lázmérőt.

- Lázas vagy. Pihenni fogsz és tartózkodsz a szükségtelen ténykedéstől. Nincs tovább ez a tisztogatási badarság! Ne akard, hogy reumás lázzá fokozódjon.

- Mi az a reumás láz? – kérdezte Harry fáradtan.

- Valami, amit nem akarsz elkapni. Kárt tehet a szerveidben, főleg a szívedben.

Harry szemei kitágultak.

- És ez mind a stressz miatt? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

- Nos, a stressz, és ha valaki kiteszi magát a hidegnek és hasonlóknak. A feszültség sebezhetővé tesz és ettől még nehezebbé válik, hogy meggyógyulj – tájékoztatta Piton.

- Csak az idegességtől? – kérdezte Harry szkeptikusan.

- Igen. Belemehetnék a szervezet működésébe, hogy miként is reagál a stresszre, de azt hiszem, az az izgalom már túl sok lenne.

Harry nem tudta megállni, felkuncogott, hiszen nem volt megszokott, hogy Pitonnak valahol humora is van.

- Fogadd csak el a tényt, hogy igen, elnyomhatja az immunrendszered működését. Meggátolhatja a növekedést, és felteszem, ezt nem akarod, mivel hamarosan esedékes a tested hirtelen megnyúlása.

Harry szemei erre kitágultak.

- Viccel? Már így is én vagyok az egyik legalacsonyabb fiú az évfolyamomban.

- Pontosan – mondta Piton figyelmeztetően. – Megfelelő diétával és normális mennyiségű étel fogyasztásával, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a közeljövőben a korodnak megfelelően hirtelen növekedésnek indulsz, de ha folytatod ezt a szintű idegeskedést, valószínűleg ilyen magas maradsz.

Harry összeráncolt szemöldökkel dőlt hátra a párnára, amit Piton odatett neki.

- Különben sem számít. Amikor nyárra visszamegyek Dursleyékhez, akkor a megfelelő diéta és normális ételfogyasztás dolog nem fog működni, így aztán nem fogok semmit sem nőni.

Piton kiadott egy semmitmondó hangot és gyorsan kimentette magát, hogy a konyhában rendeljen egy kis csirkelevest a fiúnak.


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Piton az egyik szemöldökét megemelve felnézett a dolgozatok osztályozásából. Harry vele szemben ült, karjai behajlítva az asztalon, az álla a kezén pihent. A fiú nézte, ahogy dolgozik, és Piton ezt egy kicsit zavarónak találta.

- Jól szórakozol? – kérdezte.

Harry lustán elvigyorodott és bólintott, aztán rekedten felköhögött, de nem tűnt nyugtalannak miatta. Aznap korábban a barátai beugrottak és - Piton véleménye szerint - volt egy undorítóan érzelgős beszélgetésük arról, hogy milyen szörnyen sajnálják, és mindenki próbált túltenni a másikon bocsánatkérésben. Habár az egész egy könnyes tinédzsermaszlag volt, Piton mégis boldog volt, hogy látja Harry lelkesedését legalább egy kicsit visszatérni.

- Mulatságos az osztályozást ebből a szemszögből figyelni. Úgy tűnik, van néhány kreatív sértése készenlétben, amik csak arra várnak, hogy ki legyenek osztva a szegény, gyanútlan tanulóknak.

- Ha gyanútlanok ebben a helyzetben, akkor az agyuk nyilvánvalóan nem működik megfelelően, és nem kellene az órámon részt venniük – morogta Piton.

- Miért kapott az az ember B-t? – kérdezte Harry együtt érzően.

- Mert nyilvánvaló, hogy el sem olvasta a fejezetet. Olyan szörnyen összekeverte az összetevőit a kiadott bájitalnak, hogy ha a leírása szerint készíti el a főzetet, amit neki és az osztálytársainak ezen a héten kellett megfőznie, az eredmény egy olyan elegy lenne, ami felrobbanna, és nagy valószínűséggel megölné a fél Roxfortot.

Harry szemöldöke megemelkedett.

- Ó, nos, akkor ez minden bizonnyal nem jó. Meg kéne jegyeznie ezt egy különösen kreatív sértéssel – mondta jól szórakozva.

- Valamilyen javaslat vagy variáció az „_eszetlen idióta" _kifejezésre? – kérdezte Piton egy kis, rosszindulatú mosollyal.

- Mit szól ehhez: _Mr. Kenner, nyilvánvaló, hogy nem ismeri a savas összetevők alapjait. Még tisztább, hogy nem tudja megkülönböztetni a fejét a seggétől. Habár magától értetődő, melyiknél van zavar. Kérem, próbálja meg elrendezni a dolgot, mielőtt legközelebb belép az osztálytermembe – _javasolta Harry fáradt kuncogással.

Piton szórakozottan elmosolyodott.

- Megfelelő – mondta, és szóról szóra ráírta a margóra az imént elhangzottakat, amivel elérte, hogy Harry minden meggyőződése ellenére felnevessen. Egy különösen fájdalmasnak hangzó köhögésre, Piton varázsolt egy csésze forró, citromos gyógyteát és Harry felé lebegtette, aki erre fintorogni kezdett. – Fejezd be a grimaszolást, ez megnyugtatja a torkod. Lélegezz be annyi gőzt belőle, amennyit csak tudsz! Később majd megköszönöd.

Harry összehúzta az orrát, miközben kortyolgatta a forró folyadékot.

- Túlságosan is jól szórakozik azzal – mondta Harry játékosan, a Piton által osztályozott pergamenek felé intve. – De azért, meg tudom érteni, hol van benne a mulatság.

- Azért teszem ezt, hogy rávegyem a tanulókat, hogy figyeljenek oda a megjegyzéseimre és rájöjjenek a baklövéseik komolyságára. Csakis az oktatás kedvéért – bizonygatta Piton méltatlankodva.

Harry csak vigyorgott és a forró italát kortyolgatta.

- Biztosan. Nos, most had gondoljak ki egy másik jó változatot az „eszetlen idiótára", csakis magának.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Jobban küzdesz, mint ahogy azt vártam volna – ismerte be Piton.

- Sosem fog győzni – állította Harry magabiztosan.

- Sakk-matt – közölte Piton.

- Gazember! – Piton szigorú pillantására, Harry félszegen elmosolyodott. – Hoppá! Úgy értem, a szentségit.

Piton szórakozottan megcsóválta a fejét.

Az elmúlt néhány nap érdekesen alakult, ha lehet így mondani. Távol kellett tartani Harryt az iskolai stressztől vagy éppen attól, hogy belehaljon az unalomba és Piton azon kapta magát, hogy próbál különböző módszereket találni, amivel lefoglalja a fiút és meg kell hagyni, egész jól elvoltak ketten. Piton sosem ismerné be teljesen, még magának sem, de valójában tetszett neki, hogy törődhet valakivel, egy gyerekkel, akinek szüksége van rá, ahogy Harrynek, különösen a betegsége miatt. Megpróbálta rávenni Harryt, hogy felismerje, hogy a kapcsolata Lupinnal nem jó, hiszen nem akarhat egy olyan apafigurát, akinek a szeretete függ valamitől. Időnként úgy érezte, hogy sikerrel jár, máskor viszont biztos volt benne, hogy Harry próbál rájönni, hogy van-e még rá esély, hogy Lupin megbocsásson neki és megmentse őt a Dursleyéknél rá váró, szánalmas élettől.

Tulajdonképpen, most – hogy a sakkjátszmájuknak vége lett – Piton észrevette, hogy Harry gondolatai kezdenek ebbe az irányba elkalandozni. Rápillantott az órára. Este kilenc volt, hivatalosan már a takarodó idő után jártak. Felvillant benne egy ötlet, hogy miként tudná elterelni Harry gondolatait valami olyannal, ami remélhetőleg javítana a hangulatán. Úgy gondolta, hogy a kölyök már elég jól van hozzá, feltéve, ha jól felöltözik.

- Potter, menj, vedd fel a sálad és a kesztyűd! – utasította hirtelen. – És ne felejtsd el a talárodat sem. Kimegyünk.

- Már este van – Harry úgy gondolta, jobb kihangsúlyozni.

- A tudatában vagyok, köszönöm szépen – vágott vissza Piton szemforgatva. – De még diákkoromból tudom, hogy az este különösen jó időpont arra, hogy az ember körberepülje a kviddicspályát. Ilyenkor sokkal békésebb.

- Maga repülni fog egy seprűn? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve. Piton megajándékozta egy némileg dühös pillantással, némán kérve, hogy gondolkodjon, mielőtt megszólal. – Ó, úgy érti, _én_ repülhetek. Már olyan régen nem tettem… - halkult el egy vágyakozó pillantással, mielőtt elszaladt, hogy megragadja a seprűjét és felvegyen némi plusz ruhát, ahogy Piton kérte.

Piton megkönnyebbült, hogy Weasley inkább lehozta Harry minden cuccát, minthogy megpróbáljon rájönni, hogy mire lesz és mire nem lesz szüksége a barátjának, mert ez az egész dolgot sokkal könnyebbé tette.

Magára kanyarította a saját téli köpenyét, és felmarkolt néhány dolgozatot, amit még ki kell javítania, aztán hamarosan már mindketten az üres folyosókon haladtak a kviddicspálya felé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Piton a lelátón ült, és egy Lumos bűbájjal világított, hogy lássa az osztályozásra váró dolgozatokat, habár az esszék szánalmas mentegetőzései nem kötötték le a figyelmét. Helyette – nem tudott rajta segíteni, de – Harryt nézte és próbálta magát visszatartani attól, hogy leparancsolja a fiút a levegőből.

Újra levegő után kapott, amikor Harry bemutatott egy újabb halálos mutatványt. Amikor a fiú könnyelműen megpróbált felállni és a lebegő seprűn egyensúlyozni, úgy, hogy az egyik lába a másik előtt volt, Piton érezte, hogy összeugrik a gyomra.

- Potter! – kiáltott. – Potter, te hülyegyerek!

Amikor Harry ránézett, Piton dühösen megrázta a fejét és lefele mutatott. Harry egy kissé zavart pillantással gyorsan visszamászott ülő helyzetbe, amiből Piton rájött, hogy soha senki nem próbálta megállítani korábban abban, hogy nehogy kitörje a nyakát.

Piton érezte, hogy az állkapcsa nyugtalanul megfeszül, amikor Harry a póznák körül száguldozott fel-le és jobbra-balra billenve a seprűvel, ahogy repült.

- A kölyök meg akar halni – morogta magának a bájitalmester összerezzenve, ahogy a griffendéles éles kanyarokkal fel-le száguldozott. Nem engedte volna a fiút repülni, ha tudta volna, hogy ehhez szüksége lesz egy erős italra. Nézte, ahogy Harry kilő felfelé, egészen addig, amíg már csak egy kis folt volt, aztán megpördülve lefelé veszi az irányt. – Mit csinálsz, mit csinálsz, mit csinálsz – mondogatta alig hallhatóan, miközben nézte, ahogy Harry nyaktörő sebességgel zuhan a talaj felé. Piton nem volt túl jó seprűlovas a maga idejében sem, de azt ő is tudta, hogy ha Harry megpróbál kijönni abból az éles zuhanásból, azt nem dugóhúzóban kéne tennie, mert az kibillentené az egyensúlyából, amikor megpróbálja felhúzni. – Bassza meg! – zihálta, amikor Harry majdnem belevágódott a talajba. Azonban Harry felhúzta, de egy ügyetlen pillanatban leesett a seprűről és egy puffanással landolt a pályán.

Piton – a legkülönbözőbb nyelveken átkozódva – felugrott és a pálya felé rohant, ahol Harry feküdt. Amikor közelebb ért, legalább azt meg tudta mondani, hogy a fiú tudatánál van, és némileg mozog is, még ha éppen a fejét tapogatta is, egy nyögéssel.

Térdre esve a griffendéles mellett, Piton gyorsan végigvizsgálta Harryt, hogy van-e törött végtagja, kiálló csontja vagy mély vágása. Harry szemei csukva voltak és a csuklóját a homlokához nyomta.

- Potter! – kiáltott Piton sürgetően. – Harry, megsérültél? Nyisd ki a szemed és nézz rám!

Harry felnyögött, és összerándulva kinyitotta a szemét, hogy meglássa a tanára kétségbeesett arcát.

- Harrynek hívott – mondta egy mosollyal.

Piton megforgatta a szemét.

- Hol sérültél meg? – követelte.

- Jól vagyok – nyögött Harry, miközben Piton segítő kezének köszönhetően felült. – Csak kicsúszott a helyzet a kezemből. És azt hiszem, egy kicsit megütöttem a fejem.

- Maradj még! – rendelkezett Piton, és végighúzta a pálcáját Harry feje körül. Az eredmény láttán megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. – Úgy tűnik, minden rendben van. Nincs koponyakárosodás – nézett haragosan a tinédzserre. – Mi a fenét gondoltál ott fent? Meg is ölhetted volna magad.

- Nos, nem tettem – próbálkozott Harry, mire Piton ingerülten felmordult.

- Nos, határozottan végeztél mára a repüléssel – tájékoztatta Piton szigorúan, magához hívva a seprűt és a pergameneket. – És el fogunk beszélgetni ezekről a felelőtlen mutatványokról, mielőtt újra repülhetnél, és ha még egyszer meglátom, hogy valami hasonlót teszel, akkor lefoglalom a seprűdet.

Harry furcsán bámult rá, és Pitonba belevágott a felismerés, hogy éppen milyen apásan hangzott.

- Rendicsek – mondta Harry, még mindig egy kicsit zavartnak látszott, és nem csak az eséstől.

Piton segített neki lábra állni, de Harry még így is zihált a fájdalomtól.

- Mi az? – kérdezte a férfi sürgetően.

- A bokám – ismerte be Harry összerezzenve. – Az hiszem kificamítottam.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Rendben, menjünk vissza a lakosztályomba, aztán majd meggyógyítom.

- Kificamodott-boka szérum? – kérdezte Harry pimaszul.

- Inkább Idióta-elixír – morgott Piton, a vállára húzva Harry karját és segített neki bebicegni a kastélyba a pincék felé.

- Ott vagyunk már? – nyekeregte Harry az összeszorított fogain keresztül, minden alkalommal tiltakozó hangot kiadva, amikor rá kellett nehezednie a rossz lábára, ami már nagyon fájt a hosszú séta után.

- Még egy lépcső és egy rövid folyosó – tájékoztatta Piton.

Befordultak a sarkon és lemerevedtek, ahogy meglátták, ki állja az útjukat.

- Remus? – kérdezte Harry szelíden. A reménykedő tónus a hangjában elérte, hogy Piton egy kicsit közelebb húzza az oldalához.

Remus dühös pillantással közelítette meg őket.

- Hol voltál, Harry? – követelte.

- Piton professzornál – válaszolt Harry bűntudatosan. – Egy kicsit beteg voltam, így nem tudtam órákra járni.

- Nem tudsz órákra járni, de tudsz repkedni az éjszaka közepén? – kérdezte Remus, szemrehányóan a Harry kezében lévő seprű felé intve.

- Harry mostani távolmaradása a tanítástól, nem a te dolgod, Lupin, bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy már korábban tájékoztatva lettél az okokról. Ez a tanárai döntése – vicsorgott gúnyosan Piton.

- Szóval, most már annyira különleges, hogy nem kell olyan keményen dolgoznia, mint a többi tanulónak és külön szüneteket kell adni neki, nehogy túlterhelté váljon? – kérdezte Remus kételkedve. – Átgondolta valaki, hogy ha talán keményebben dolgozna, akkor kevesebb ember halna meg? Szüksége van a nógatásra, hát senki nem látja?

- Remus, sajnálom – mondta Harry zavartan, elhúzódva Pitontól és könyörögve közelebb lépett Remushoz.

- Maradj távol tőlem! - kiáltott Remus érzékenyen, Harry pedig nyilvánvalóan megbántva hátrált meg.

- Elég legyen, Lupin! – csattant fel dühösen Piton.

- Maradj ki ebből, Piton! – ordított Remus, majd Harry felé fordulva, dühösen a bájitalmesterre mutatott. – Mit lófrálsz vele? – követelte. – James és Sirius legnagyobb ellenségével? Mit gondolsz, mit szólnának, ha itt lennének?

- Gondolom, azt akarnák, hogy meggyógyuljak – mondta Harry feszült hangon, ami elárulta, milyen elkeseredetten próbál uralkodni az érzelmein. – Pi…- Piton professzorsokkal jobban bánt velem, mint Dursleyék valaha is, még ha csak egy kis időre is, szóval azt gondolom, az apám boldog lenne.

Piton meglepetten pillantott Harryre. Sosem hitte volna, hogy a kölyök szembeszállna Remusszal, különösen nem miatta. Megmagyarázhatatlan büszkeséget érzett, ugyanakkor még inkább gyűlölte Lupint.

- Az apád forogna a sírjában, ha látna most téged – ordította félig hisztérikusan a vérfarkas. - Szégyellné magát. Megölted Siriust és még csak nem is érdekel. Azzal a személlyel futkorászol, aki valószínűleg a legjobban akarta Sirius halálát.

- Nem vagy magadnál, Lupin – figyelmeztette Piton, de ez nem állította meg a felháborodott ember tirádáját a sebezhető tinédzser ellen.

- Érdekelt valaha is, hogy elvetted tőlem az utolsó embert, aki épelméjűen tartott?

Könnyek töltötték meg Harry szemét, miközben bocsánatkéréseket dadogott.

- Sajnálatos, de te vagy Voldemort legnagyobb ellensége, Harry. Az egyetlen, aki legyőzheti őt. Nem töltheted játszadozással az időd, mint egy gyerek, és úgy tűnik, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki felfogja ezt. Úgy gondoltam, megpróbálod majd bepótolni azt, ami Sirius halálát okozta, hogy biztosan ne történhessen ez meg mással. Keményebben dolgoztál, és nem tetted volna, ha nem tudnád, hogy igazam van. Dumbledore azzal vádol, hogy túl kemény vagyok veled. Én csak segítettem. Segítettem, hogy azok az emberek, akiket szeretünk, ne haljanak meg, és nem tudok változtatni azon, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki tehet azért, hogy ez ne történjen meg.

- Ez pompás, te…

_- Érted_ tettem – kiáltott Harry dühösen, félbeszakítva Pitont és dühösen letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról. – Én csak azt akartam, hogy büszke legyél rám. Csak azt akartam, hogy gyere el, látogass meg, és beszélgess velem valamiről a hülye háborún kívül.

- Nincs rá szükséged, hogy el legyél kényeztetve, és azt mondjam, minden rendben van. NINCS. Semmi sincs rendben. Sirius meghalt. El kell gondolkodnod a háborúban betöltött szerepedről, Harry! – ordított Remus.

- Az egész rohadt idő alatt azt teszem – kiáltott Harry. – Azt hiszed, szükségem van rá, hogy emlékeztess erre? Nos, nincs.

- Nyilvánvalóan van, mert különben nem engedted volna, hogy eltérítsenek téged a felkészüléstől.

Piton gúnyosan mosolyogva közelebb lépett.

- Ne nevettesd ki magad azzal, hogy azt hiszed, valami nemes dolgot teszel ezzel, Lupin! Ez nem a háborúról szól, amit te pontosan tudsz. Ez egy helytelen bosszú egy gyereken. Harrynek bőven van ideje, hogy aggódjon a jövő miatt, anélkül, hogy _te_ megpróbálnád az életében lévő kevés örömöt is tönkretenni.

- A háborúról _van _szó. Harry már nem gyerek többé. Nem lehet az, különben emberek fognak meghalni. Nem hiszem el, hogy annyi ember közül, éppen _te _kajálod be ezt a hülyeséget, Perselus. Neked kétség kívül meg kell értened, hová vezet az, ha Harry nem szedi össze magát – dühöngött Remus.

- Tudom, milyen egy háború, Lupin – mondta Piton sötéten. – És azt is tudom, hogy Harrynek nagy szerepe van benne, és hogy ezért, és e mellett szüksége van gyakorlásra. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ezt mentségként használhatod, amiért lelkileg bántalmazod őt.

- Fogd be, halálfaló! Csak megpróbálod vele elfelejtetni, hogy miért harcoljon! – Remus gyakorlatilag már sikított.

- Azt hiszem, ezzel elég jól boldogultál te magad – mondta Piton élettelen hangon.

Remus dühösen nézett rá, aztán visszafordult Harry felé.

- Háborúban élünk, Harry, és tetszik vagy sem, a döntéseid hatással vannak az emberek életére. Ha ezt nem veszed figyelembe, akkor emberek fognak meghalni. Pihentél egy hetet? Hány emberéletbe került ez Harry? Hány ember fog meghalni, amiért túl alkalmatlan leszel, hogy elvégezd a dolgod? Állítólag te vagy a megmentő, Harry! Megmentened kéne az embereket, nem megölnöd őket.

Piton védelmezőn Harry elé lépett.

- Figyelmeztetlek, Lupin… - morogta előhúzva a pálcáját, de Harry megfogta a karját, és könyörögve megrázta a fejét.

- De nem mentetted meg Siriust, nem igaz? MEGTETTED? Hagytad meghalni! Engedted…

Egy hangos csattanás hallatszott, ahogy Piton a szabad kezével arcon vágta a férfit. Amikor Remus talpra kecmergett, szembe találta magát Piton pálcájának a végével. Piton rettentő dühösnek látszott, Harry pedig csak bámult rá, miközben a könnyek végigfolytak az arcán, a szemeiben olyan tisztán látszottak az érzelmek, ahogy mindig is, és ahogy anno Lilyében is. Azokban a szemekben hitetlenség látszott, de hogy az ő szavaitól, vagy attól a fizikai erőszaktól, ami éppen elszabadult a két állítólagos érett felnőtt között, nem tudta eldönteni. Ő maga meg volt döbbenve, hogy Perselus megütötte. Nyilvánvalóan, a férfi azért tette, hogy megvédje Harryt, hogy védelmezze. Ő maga valaki olyanná vált, akivel szemben Harrynek védelemre van szüksége?

Ez talán rosszabb volt, mint a szégyen, a bűntudat, a szenvedés és a fájdalom összekeveredett örvénylése a zöld szemek mélyén. Remus kénytelen volt visszaemlékezni azokra az időszakokra, amikor az iskolában ő vigasztalta az összezavarodott Jamest, és amikor megtalálta a síró Lilyt az asztronómia toronyban, ötödévükben. Annyira fájt neki látni a barátai fájdalmát, és most itt volt Harry, annak a két embernek a kombinációja és a tekintete tele volt azokkal az érzésekkel, amiért Remus imádkozott, hogy Harrynek soha ne kelljen őket éreznie. Ugyanúgy összeszorult a bensője, mint ahogy annak idején a barátai kiborulását látva, és ez teljes erőből letaglózta. De ez rosszabb volt. Sokkal rosszabb. Mert tudta, hirtelen _tudta_, hogy azt a gyötrődő tekintetet ő okozta.

- Harry? – kérdezte megfeszített hangon, de teljes rémületére, Harry megrándult, _meghátrált_ a hangjától, mire Piton a szabad karjával közelebb húzta a hátához a fiút, hogy ez által jobban tudja védeni. Remusnak hányingere lett. Képtelen volt szembenézni a valós okokkal, amiért olyan kegyetlen volt Harryvel, de hirtelen meglátta az igazságot a fiúval szembeni kérésének a mélyén, és azok nem csak a háború miatt voltak. Leginkább a fájdalmat látta, amit okozott. Sosem akart fájdalmat okozni, ez volt az egyik oka, amiért annyira szégyellte a vérfarkasságát. A lehetőség miatt, hogy bánthat valakit. Ennek ellenére látta, hogy mit tett. Valahogy sikerült megsebeznie a fiút, igazán, sokkal mélyebben annál, mint ahogy azt farkasként tehette volna.

- Segítségre van szükséged, Lupin – mondta Piton egy hűvös pillantás kíséretében. – Hagyd békén Harryt, megértetted?

Remus alig észrevehetően bólintott és fáradtan nekidőlt a falnak. Piton átölelte az egyik karjával Harryt, és közelebb húzta az oldalához, azért hogy vigasztalja, és hogy segítsen neki, és ahogy a páros folytatta az útját Piton lakosztálya felé, Harry félig belefúrta az arcát Piton talárjába.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Piton a díványon ült Harry mellett, és a lehangolt fiú kezébe nyomott egy csésze teát egy bájitallal együtt, hogy meggyógyítsa a bokáját.

- Elvesztettem Remust, és nem maradt senkim - szipogott szomorúan Harry, megtörölve az arcát a ruhája ujjával.

- Ó, valóban. Elfeledkeztél Ms. Grangerről és Mr. Weasleyről. Úgy tűnik, rendkívül ragaszkodnak hozzád, mert még mindig elkeseredetten próbálják helyrehozni azt a közeli barátságot, ami hármotok között volt, és amivel kapcsolatban mindent megtettél, hogy eltaszítsd őket magadtól – mutatott rá Piton.

- Igen, rettenetesen viselkedtem velük – értett egyet Harry bólintva, zavart tekintettel bámulva a teájába. – Az egyetlen dolog, amire egész életemben vágytam, az egy anya, vagy egy apa, vagy bármilyen felnőtt, aki akar engem, tudja? Tudom, hogy valószínűleg azt gondolja, érzelgős vagyok, de van néhány meglehetősen nagy feladatom, amivel nekem és a barátaimnak foglalkoznunk kell, de nekik ott vannak a szüleik, hogy megbeszéljék a problémáikat, és akkor hirtelen minden, ami aggasztotta őket, már a szüleiké is. És akkor egyszer csak visszajönnek a szüleikkel való beszélgetésből, mintha meg lenne oldva a gond, és közlik, hogy többé már nem nagy ügy. Az egyetlen időszak, amikor én ezt éreztem, az Remusszal volt harmadévben, amikor beszéltem neki a dementorokról és azt mondta, hogy segít, így nem kellett miatta tovább aggódnom, mert tudtam, hogy megoldja a dolgokat. És ott a többi hülyeség is. Amikor tavaly Ron elkapta azt a szörnyű influenzát, hazament és a szülei törődtek vele. Én nem számít, milyen beteg vagyok, mindig a kórházi szárnyban kötök ki és az egyetlen felnőtt, aki aggódik miattam az Madam Pomfrey. Csak akartam valakit, aki megjelenne azon a hülye Családi esten, azért mert ő is akarja, és büszke legyen, amikor látja, hogy mit értem el, vagy csak azért, mert nem akarja, hogy egyedül legyek. És most Remus elment, szóval, mit számít ez az egész? Miért foglalkoznék a jegyekkel, ha senki sem nézi meg a bizonyítványomat? – kérdezte Harry elkeseredetten.

- Mert élned kell a saját életedet – mondta Piton határozottan. – Nem élhetsz valaki másért, csakis magadért, Potter, vagy különben érni fog néhány komoly csalódás. – Megállt, aztán vonakodva folytatta. – Nézd, Potter, biztos, hogy sosem álltam közel az apádhoz, de azt hiszem, tudnod kell, hogy te voltál a szeme fénye. Annyit fecsegett rólad a Rend gyűléseken, hogy már majdnem kidobtuk. Tényleg nagyon förtelmes volt.

Harry könnyesen kuncogva nézett fel rá.

- Igazán?

- Még most is rémálmaim vannak az érzelgősségtől. – Piton kényelmetlenül megköszörülte a torkát. - De tudnod kell, hogyha a szüleid itt lennének, büszkék lennének rád, meg ilyesmi.

Harry elmosolyodott.

- Maga is meglehetősen érzelgős ebben a témában, professzor – kötekedett, habár Piton észrevette, hogy ez milyen megnyugtatást jelent a fiúnak. Elvégre Piton sosem édesítette meg az igazságot, különösen Harry Potter számára.

- Igen, fogok is valami erőset inni, miután elaludtál, és bízom benne, hogy elfelejtem az egész szánalmas maszlagot, amit most összehordtam – mondta önutáló hangon, amivel megnevettette Harryt.

- Köszönöm, professzor – mondta őszintén.

Piton biccentett egyet, hogy tudomásul vette, aztán figyelte, ahogy Harry pislog, és komolyan ránéz.

- Öhm… én csak észrevettem, hogy mondtam néhány hülye dolgot, és szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Nem akarom, hogy azt gondolja, nem ismerem el, amit értem tett – mondta Harry bűntudatosan.

- Miről fecsegsz, Potter?

- Nos, korábban. Azt mondtam, hogy sosem éreztem, hogy valaki jobbá tette volna a dolgokat azzal, hogy beszélget velem, kivéve Remust, de ez nem igaz. Jobban érzem magam, amikor Önnel beszélek. És különösen ezen a héten, tudtam, hogy elmondhatok önnek bármit, ami nagyon furcsa volt, mintha többé nem kéne aggódnom semmi miatt. Valójában egy kicsit olyan, mint a varázslat. És ma éjjel, tudja, tudtam, hogy törődik a Remust illető dologgal, azzal, hogy megvédjen, ezért nem volt igaz, amikor azt mondtam, hogy Remus volt az egyetlen, amikor a dementorok miatt egy felnőtt törődött a gondjaimmal. És az sem igaz, amikor azt mondtam, hogy ha beteg vagyok, akkor mindig a gyengélkedőn kell maradnom. Úgy értem, igazán buta dolog volt tőlem, hogy ezt mondtam, mert beteg vagyok, és itt vagyok, és maga törődik velem. Szóval, csak azt akarom, hogy tudja, hogy tisztában vagyok mindennel, amit értem tett, és nem akarom, hogy azt higgye, hálátlan vagyok, mert… én… hálás vagyok – mondta Harry félszegen, de a legnagyobb őszinteséggel.

- Nincs mit megköszönni – válaszolt Piton kényelmetlenül egy pillanattal később. – Most idd a teádat, és hagyd, hogy megnézzem a bokádat!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahogy közeledett az idő, hogy Harrynek hamarosan vissza kell térnie a hétköznapokhoz, Piton és ő is egyre inkább ráébredtek, hogy titokban egyikük sem akarja, hogy eljöjjön az a nap. Harry végre talált egy felnőttet, aki védelmezte és vigasztalta, jóllehet nem a megszokott módon, és nagyon nehéz volt magától itt hagynia ezt. Mindazonáltal nem tett semmit ellene. Akart egy felnőttet, aki akarja őt, de ez nem olyasmi volt, amit ki lehet kényszeríteni valakiből, főleg nem a bájitalmesterből.

Piton nagyon zavarban érezte magát, amikor ők ketten az utolsó vacsorájukat fogyasztották, mielőtt Harrynek vissza kell térnie a griffendéles hálótermekbe. Megkönnyebbültnek kéne lennie, hogy a bosszantó griffendéles elmegy végre. Visszakapja a magányát, az idejét, hogy gondolkodjon, és nem kell majd aggódnia azon, hogy hogyan szórakoztasson egy unatkozó tinédzsert. Próbált azokra a bosszantó dolgokra gondolni, amiket Harry tett az itt tartózkodása alatt, de a helyett, hogy az emlékek bosszantották volna, különös megelégedettséget érzett, amit még soha korábban, egyetlen egyszer sem. Meglehetősen szomorú módon, az a rövid idő, amit Harryvel töltött, volt élete legviccesebb időszaka, már csak azért is, mert valóban olyannal töltötte az idejét, akinek a szándékaiban Piton sohasem kételkedett. Soha nem kellett azon gondolkodnia, hogy Harry megpróbál-e szaglászni körülötte, nem kellett a fiú lehetséges háttérben megbúvó indítékai, vagy engedelmessége miatt aggódnia, és sosem kellett azon töprengenie, hogy Harry valamilyen helytelen sajnálatból kifolyólag töltötte-e vele az idejét. De Harry más volt, mint a legtöbb ember, akivel ő kapcsolatba került. Ártatlan volt, tele élettel, elfogadta Piton furcsa humorát és ténylegesen nevetett a viccein. Soha senki nem nevetett a viccein. Mindig azt gondolta, hogy a többiek túl sötétek ahhoz, hogy megértsék azokat, vagy egyszerűen csak féltek tőle.

De Harry nem félt. Sokkal inkább emberként kezelte őt és nem olyasvalakiként, aki érinthetetlen és jobb elkerülni. Most, hogy ebbe belekóstolt, Piton furcsán kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért ezt el kell engednie.

- Professzor? – kérdezte őt Harry kíváncsian. – Mit tesz szórakozás képen? Mindig csak a kutatásról beszél.

Piton szemöldöke felszaladt. Erről van szó, soha senki nem kérdezte meg tőle még ezt korábban, leszámítva a becsmérlő gúnyolódásokat.

- Az _az_, amit szórakozásból teszek. Próbálok új bájitalokat vagy varázsigéket feltalálni, különösen a sötétebb átkok gyógyítására. – Amikor Harry szemöldöke megemelkedett, összehúzta a szemét. – Mi az? – kérdezte védekezően.

- Nos, nem bántásként uram, de ez igazán _nem_ hangzik szórakoztatónak – vallotta be Harry, és Pitonnak be kellett ismernie, hogy valószínűleg igaza van.

- Szélesíteni a tudásod meglehetősen érdekfeszítő. Meg kéne próbálnod néha neked is – mondta önelégült mosollyal, bár gyorsan rájött, hogy valószínűleg ez nem volt jó hozzáállás, főleg azok után, amin Harry ebben az évben keresztülment. Gyorsan témát váltott. – Mit javasolnál, mit tegyek szórakozásként? – kérdezte, megemelve az egyik szemöldökét.

- Nem'tom. Barátokkal találkozni? – Harry megállt és összevonta a szemöldökét. – Vannak barátai?

Piton mogorva pillantására, igyekezett bocsánatot kérni. – Nem úgy értettem. Bár ki vagyok én, hogy erről beszéljek? Soha nem volt egyetlen egy barátom se, amíg a Roxfortba nem jöttem, és minden nyáron visszatérek a magányos élethez. Úgy értem, megszoktam a kiközösítést még az általános iskolában. Csak egy jelentéktelen kis senki voltam, akivel állandóan zsarnokoskodtak. Azt hiszem, ez valamilyen kiegyenlítés lehetett a sorstól, az életem mostani részét tekintve. De, akárhogy is, én csak kíváncsi vagyok, randizott-e már valaha?

- Természetesen voltak randevúim – csattant fel Piton felháborodva. – Merlin szerelmére, harminchat éves vagyok!

- Mesélne róluk? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan. – Nem fogom elmondani senkinek, esküszöm.

- Egyértelműen nem, vagy te szeretnéd, ha érdeklődnék a Miss Changel való találkádról?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Igazán nincs semmi mesélnivaló rólam és Chóról. Sokat sírt, még az alatt az egy alkalom alatt is, amikor csókolóztunk. Nagyon kislányosan viselkedett és az egyetlen randinkon, amink volt, féltékenykedett, mert azt hitte, hogy tetszik nekem Hermione, és ez túl sok volt. Maga jön.

- Bármennyire is elbűvölő volt hallanom a tini kori szerelmi bánatod, én egészen biztosan nem fogom megosztani veled valamelyik randevúm történetét. Ha ezt akartad, akkor még azelőtt el kellett volna ezt érned, mielőtt kijátszottad a saját kártyádat. Igazán nem lettél egy kicsit sem mardekárosabb.

- Na! Ez nem fair! – nyafogott Harry játékosan.

- Mindamellett, miért feltételezed automatikusan azt, hogy egyedülálló vagyok? – kérdezte Piton ingerülten.

- Mert nem visel karikagyűrűt, és sosem megy el az iskolából. Flitwick professzornak van felesége, és minden hétvégén itt hagyja a Roxfortot, hogy vele legyen. Tőle eltekintve, úgy gondolom, hogy a személyzet nagy része egyedülálló, figyelembe véve, hogy bentlakásos iskolában dolgoznak – magyarázta Harry tapintatosan.

- Talán, egyszerűen csak nem akarom, hogy bárki is megtudja, hogy házas vagyok – ajánlotta Piton. – Nagyon diszkrét tudok lenni, amikor szükségem van rá.

- Miért tenne ilyet? – kérdezte Harry, tovább játszva a feltételezett szituációt.

- Talán csak a hölgy nem akar részt venni a háborúban, és a kémként betöltött helyzetem miatt veszélyben lenne az ő élete és az enyém is, ha a Nagyúr rájönne – mondta kihívóan Piton.

- Természetesen csak be kellene fejeznie a kémkedést, és máris előrukkolhatna vele - mutatott rá Harry.

- Még akkor is veszélyben lenne – vitatkozott Piton.

- Vagy talán rejtőzködnie kellene, nem maga miatt, hanem a saját érdekében – sugalmazta Harry. – Mert a karrierje miatt egyedülállónak kéne látszania. – Harry lehalkította a hangját és összeesküvő módon közelebb hajolt a bájitalmesterhez. – Titokban elvett egy szupermodellt, igaz?

Piton még magát is meglepve, nevetni kezdett. Igazi, hangos nevetéssel. Nem emlékezett, mikor nevetett ténylegesen, ilyen gondtalanul.

- Nos, Potter, nagyon remélem, hogy valaki olyat veszek majd el, akinek azért van néhány agysejtje.

Harry hamis méltatlankodással nézett.

- A szupermodellek lehetnek okosak is. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a titkos felesége haragudna, ha hallaná, hogy ostobának tartja őt – mosolygott önelégülten, aztán lenézett a tányérjára. – Azon kívül, mindketten tudjuk, hogy az egész csak a szexről szól – mondta mellékesen, és bekapott egy falatot, hogy elrejtse a kuncogását.

Piton tátott szájjal nézett rá.

- Potter! – figyelmeztette, bár nem tudott rajta segíteni, de folytatta a kis kötekedő játékukat. - Ez természetesen, teljesen igaz, de vacsoraidőben egyáltalán nem egy udvarias beszédtéma.

Nagyon elégedett volt, amikor Harry majdnem belefulladt az ételbe, amikor hisztérikus nevetésben tört ki.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amikor a vacsora véget ért, a hangulat érezhetően szomorúvá vált, miközben Harry az ajtóhoz húzta a ládáját. Piton megköszörülte a torkát, hogy elköszönjön, de úgy tűnt, a szavak bent ragadtak valahol a torkában.

- Nagyon szépen köszönök mindent, professzor – mondta Harry, őszinteséget sugározva.

Piton nehézkesen bólintott. – Ez alkalommal jobban figyelj oda magadra! Kövesd a menetrendet, amit kidolgoztunk neked, és ne kerülj bajba! Rendszeres étkezés, alvás és szabadidő, kifogás nincs.

Harry bólintott.

- Igen, tudom.

Mindketten csendben álltak ott néhány pillanatig, nem tudva, mit mondjanak.

Hirtelen Harry előrelépett és megölelte Pitont, de olyan röviden, hogy a férfi majdhogynem bizonytalan volt, hogy a dolog tényleg megtörtént-e. De aztán Harry gyorsan letörölt egy magányos, lázadó könnycseppet.

- Órán találkozunk – mormogta mielőtt megfordult és az ajtóhoz sietett.

- Potter! – mondta Piton egy pillanatnyi mérlegelés után, mire a tinédzser reménykedve megfordult. – Ha nincs más elfoglaltságod, gyere ide vacsorára holnap este. Biztos szeretnék benne lenni, hogy jól alkalmazkodsz.

Harry egy kicsit fényesebb tekintettel bólintott, mint korábban.

- És professzor! Osztályon kívül, kérem, hívjon Harrynek.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Piton végignézett az őt szájtátva bámuló arcokon, és minden egyes embert megajándékozott a félelmetesen átható pillantásával, ami pillanatnyilag megállította a bámészkodás problémáját. Oldalra pillantott, hogy lássa, Harry elkeseredetten próbál nem nevetni, habár még ő maga is egy kicsit megilletődöttnek látszott a helyzettől.

- Csend legyen, Harry! – morogta, ami gyakorlatilag annak a néhány harmadévesnek szólt, akik szájtátva bámulták.

- Tudja, ha el akar menni, én megértem. Nem kell maradnia – ismételte Harry már negyvenhetedszer.

- Ne légy idióta! Természetesen, maradok – mondta Piton határozottan. – Elvégre az én ötletem volt. És ha még egyszer azt mondod, hogy nem kell maradnom, akkor beváltom azokat a fenyegetéseket, amiket a harmincnegyedik alkalom után találtam ki.

Harry hálás mosolyára volt csak szüksége buzdításként, hogy erős maradjon ebben a különösen kényelmetlen helyzetben. Habár nehéz volt figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a könnyekkel teli hálás tekintetet, amit Mrs. Weasley és a Granger lány küldött felé, nem is beszélve a több száz döbbent tekintetről, amit kapott.

A beszélgetések elhaltak, amikor Dumbledore felállt a tanári asztalnál, ahol általában Piton is ülni szokott.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit az év utolsó Családi Estjén. Úgy tűnik, mintha csak tegnap lett volna az üdvözlő vacsora, de az eltelt időt leginkább az előttünk ülő diákokon látni. Mindegyikük messzire jutott az első Családi Est óta, és én biztos vagyok benne, hogy senki sem látja ezt annyira, mint a családjaik és szeretteik, azok, akik messziről figyelik, hogyan változnak egy kisgyermekből tiszteletreméltó boszorkánnyá és varázslóvá. Remélem, hogy mindannyian rendkívül büszkék azokra a tanulókra, akikhez eljöttek, ahogy én is az vagyok.

Piton hálás volt, amikor az étel végül megjelent és vége lett a szörnyen érzelgős beszédnek, miközben megpróbálta elfojtani az undorát, amit a körülötte csevegő szülők váltottak ki. Érezte, hogy az emberek újra megbámulják, kétség kívül arra várva, hátha megbántja Harryt. Viszonzásul mogorván nézett rájuk, tisztán érzékeltetve, hogy _nem ebben az életben, _sőt még azzal is boldogult, hogy sikerült elültetnie az aggódást, hogy képes megváltoztatni még a bájitaljegyeket az utolsó pillanatban, ha nem hagyják abba a bámulást.

Természetesen, valójában érzett némi büszkeséget Harry miatt. Hiszen végül is, sokkal messzebbről érkezett, mint a legtöbb tanuló, akik éppen, hogy csak megszerezték a könyvekben lévő tudást, vagy legalább is megpróbálták. Hála az égnek, Harry megértette, az ő politikáját a szeretet bármilyen fajta, nyilvánosság előtti közzétételével kapcsolatban és elégedett volt (nos, inkább több mint boldog volt), amikor Piton valahogy boldogult azzal – természetesen fondorlatos módon -, hogy közölje vele, hogy büszke rá, előző este a vacsorájuk alatt, amikor csak kettesben voltak.

- Szóval, Ron, Ginny, bármilyen jegy, amiről szólnotok kell, mielőtt beszélnénk a tanáraitokkal? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley szigorúan.

Ron elvörösödött és szégyellősen felpillantott az anyjára.

- Öhm… azt hiszem, a jegyem romlott bűbájtanból.

Piton odafordult Harryhez.

- Mi a helyzet veled? – kérdezte, megemelve az egyik szemöldökét. – Naprakész vagyok a legtöbb jegyedet illetően, de van bármi meglepetés? – Boldog volt, hogy megkérdezheti ezt, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy Harry többé már nem beszél megszállottan a jegyeiről.

Harry és Ron váltottak egy bűntudatos pillantást.

- Öhm…igen, rontottam valamennyit jóslástanból.

- Öhm… én is – ismerte be Ron.

- Ez hogy sikerült nektek? – kérdezte elkeseredetten Mrs. Weasley.

- Nos, jó jóslatokat gyártottunk, igazán jók voltunk benne, de Trelawney úgy döntött, hogy az alapján osztályoz, hogy beválik-e a jóslatunk… - halkult el Harry egy tehetetlen vállvonással.

Piton belekortyolt a borába.

- Nagy megkönnyebbülés. Az a tantárgy nem érdemli meg a belefektetett energiát. Jobban örülnék, ha leadnád azt az órát.

Harry elvigyorodott és bekapott egy falat krumplipürét. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy Piton itt ül vele a Családi Est lakomáján. Rendesen megdöbbent, amikor a férfi közölte vele, hogy eljönne vele. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy mennyi minden történt a Családi Rémálmok óta – ahogy Harry gondolt rá, ezelőtt a jelenlegi előtt. A miatt a hét miatt, amit Harry a tanárral töltött, a férfi nem volt képes tovább fenntartani a kémszerepet. Harry furcsa módon vétkesnek érezte ebben magát, de Piton biztosította őt az egyik szokásos vacsorájuk alkalmával, hogy így volt a legjobb, mert volt néhány terve a nyárra, amiket máskülönben nem lehetett volna kivitelezni, de Harry bárhogy próbálkozott is, nem sikerült kihúznia belőle, hogy ezek milyen tervek.

Amikor a vacsora véget ért, a tanulók és a szülők elindultak kifelé a teremből. De Harry már mindegyik tervéről beszélt Pitonnak, vagy megmutatta őket. Habár nem foglalkozott vele, hogy az estének vége van. Eléggé boldog volt, hogy Piton szembenézett a kínos és kényelmetlen helyzettel, hogy ott üljön a Griffendél asztalánál a Családi Esten, csakis miatta.

- Nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy eljött ma este, Professzor – tört ki Harry, mihelyst elkerültek az őket bámuló családok és a tanári kar közeléből – Tudom, hogy egy kicsit unalmas volt, meg minden, de…

- Harry, kérdeznem kell valamit – vágott közbe Piton, és valóban idegesnek hangzott. Harry aggódva nézett rá.

- Minden rendben, professzor?

- Igen, igen, csak muszáj beszélnem veled valamiről – nézett körül Piton bizonytalanul, és behúzta Harryt egy csendes folyosóra a kastélynak azon a részén, ahol elég valószínűtlen volt, hogy megzavarják őket. – Harry, kérdezted, hogy mik a terveim a nyárra, amik most, hogy visszavonultam a kémkedéstől lehetségessé váltak. Nos, azok csak próbatervek, még függnek a végső ember jóváhagyásától.

Harry bólintott és próbált nem túl mohónak látszani, hogy végre megtudja, mik azok a titokzatos tervek, illetve túlságosan összezavarodott attól, hogy Piton vajon miért négyszemközt mondja el a nyári terveit.

- Tehát, a nyarat azon a kúrián töltöm, amit a családomtól örököltem. Senki sem lakik ott, rajtam kívül.

- Ó, adott a szupermodell feleségének egy saját kúriát? – incselkedett Harry, amiért kapott Pitontól egy ideges mosolyt, ami csak még inkább összezavarta Harryt.

- Nagy terület, de nincs túl sok dolog ott, amit egy gyerek… egy _tinédzser_ csinálhat, habár van egy hatalmas terület, ami alkalmas lenne repüléshez. Van egy óriási könyvtáram és egészen biztos, hogy vannak ott olyan könyvek, amik érdekelnének téged. Hatalmas birtok az enyém, és van közvetlenül mellette egy patak. Nincs a közelében semmi, meglehetősen elszigetelt, de természetesen csatlakoztatva van a Hopp-hálózathoz. Nagyon biztonságos és védett, habár, miután beszélek Albusszal, ő majd felrak néhány extra védelmet a biztonság kedvéért… Érted, hogy mit szeretnék ezzel?

Harry próbálta megérteni, igazán, de végül mégis megrázta a fejét válaszul. Úgy hangzott, mintha Piton próbálná eladni neki a házát, de nem volt annyira ostoba, hogy hangot is adjon ennek a sejtésének, a találgatásnak pedig egyáltalán nem volt semmi értelme.

- Nyilvánvalóan nem vagyok túl jó ebben – sóhajtott Piton, az egyik kezével végigszántva a haján. Harry soha nem látta még a férfit ennyire nyugtalannak.

- Szép háznak tűnik - ajánlotta Harry.

- Nem azt kérem, hogy dicsérd, hanem arra kérlek… hogy élj benne – mondta Piton óvatosan. – Élj ott velem… mint a gyámoddal.

Harry elképedt. Képtelen volt megmozdulni, képtelen volt megszólalni, képtelen volt bármi mást tenni, mint szájtátva bámulni a bájitalmesterre.

- Természetesen nem vagyok túl jó társaság, de nem akarom végignézni, ahogy visszatérsz, azokhoz a gyalázatos muglikhoz a nyárra. És nem szánalomból teszem ezt – tette hozzá gyorsan, mert ismerte Harry érzékenységét ebben a témában. – Azért teszem, mert… örülnék … a társaságodnak – fejezte be kissé nehézkesen.

- Gyám? – hadarta Harry. – De a nagynéném vérmágiája…

- Ugyanannyira meg tudlak védeni, mint a rokonaid, csak más módon. Az otthonom körül lévő védelem nem annyira egyéni a számodra, de elegendőek. És ha valamilyen módon megsérülnének, akkor is meg tudlak védeni. És természetesen, képes vagyok megvédeni a _rokonaidtól_ is – mondta egy árnyalatnyi dühvel Dursleyékre.

Piton látta, hogy könnyek töltik meg Harry szemét.

- Ön…tényleg? Biztos benne? – kérdezte fojtott hangon. – Igazán azt akarja, hogy magával töltsem a nyarat?

- Nem csak a nyarat. Ha beleegyezel, akkor állandóra átvállalnám a felügyeletedet, de ha ez túl sok a számodra, akkor csak…

Félbeszakította, amikor Harry odaszaladt hozzá, hevesen átölelte őt, és a boldogságtól zokogni kezdett. Piton elmosolyodott és visszaölelte Harryt, gyengéden cirógatva a fiú hátát, miközben a griffendéles ismételgette a mellkasának:

- Köszönömköszönömköszönömköszönöm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry megölelte Hermionét, miközben Ron vigyorogva figyelte a búcsúzást, boldogabban, mint azt le tudná írni, amiért látta, hogy Harry mennyire vidám, és amiért újra helyreállt a trió barátsága.

Hermione anyáskodva szorosabbra húzta Harry körül a köpenyét, mire Harry megforgatta a szemeit.

- Vigyázz magadra a nyáron, Harry! Nem viccelek. Megbizonyosodik majd róla, hogy sokat eszik, ugye, professzor? – kérdezte Hermione a Harry mögött álló férfitől.

- Természetesen, Ms. Granger – mondta Piton, miközben az egyik kezét a fiú vállára helyezte, mintegy mutatva a lánynak, hogy nagyon komolyan veszi a Harry gyámjaként felvállalt szerepét és többet fog tenni, mint pusztán megbizonyosodik róla, hogy Harry normális, emberi módon étkezik.

- És most, hogy hozzáférésed van a hopp-hálózathoz, esetleg átjöhetnél alkalomadtán – mondta Ron reménykedve. Harry kíváncsian a bájitalmesterre pillantott, aki erre jóváhagyólag bólintott.

- Az nagyszerű lenne – vigyorgott Harry, miközben a két fiú, amolyan férfiasan megölelte egymást.

A felhangzó sípszóra, az utolsó elmaradozott emberek is felugrottak a Roxfort Expresszre. Hermione még egyszer, gyorsan megölelte Harryt, mielőtt ő és Ron felugrottak a vonatra. Harry vidáman integetett utánuk, miközben a vonat elhagyta az állomást.

- Láttam, kaptál egy baglyot ma reggel – említette Piton, miközben visszafelé sétáltak a kastélyba, ahonnan majd hopp-hálózattal mennek a kúriába. – Lupin volt megint?

- Igen. Úgy látszik sokat javult a terápiával meg mindennel. Újra bocsánatot kért és leírta azokat a dolgokat, amiket te már ezerszer elmondtál nekem, hogy nem az én hibám volt, és arról, hogy ő rossz helyen vezette le a dühét, meg minden – mondta Harry nemtörődöm hangon, amitől Piton egy kissé elmosolyodott, hiszen úgy látszott, végre Harry kezdi elhinni, amit mond neki. – És megkért, hogy éljek vele. El tudod ezt hinni? Azok után, hogy olyan keményen dolgoztam ezért egész évben, és már éppen lemondtam róla, megkér, hogy éljek vele.

Piton érezte, hogy megdermed belülről, de megbizonyosodott róla, hogy kifelé az érzelmei nem látszanak.

- Mit fogsz neki mondani?

Harry zavarodottan ránézett.

- Mit gondolsz? Azonnal visszaküldtem egy baglyot, amiben tulajdonképpen azt mondtam neki: _A pokolba, nem… _valójában inkább amolyan"_kösz, de kösz nem"_ fajta levél volt, de tudattam vele, hogy nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy te vagy a gyámom. – Félve nézett fel Pitonra. – Miért? Szeretnéd, ha inkább hozzá költöznék?

- Természetesen nem, te nevetséges kölyök – mondta Piton, magában vigyorogva. Úgy tűnt, mindkettejükben van némi bizonytalanság, amin dolgozniuk kell, de van idejük. Piton az egyik karjával átölelte Harry vállát.

- Tehát, készítettem magamnak egy szigorú tanulási tervet, hogy bepótoljam az utolsó negyedév lehangoló eredményeit. Úgy számolom, hogy képes leszek azonnal kezdeni - mondta Harry. Piton rémülten pillantott rá, de aztán csak bámult, amikor szembe találta magát Harry huncut vigyorával. – Jól van, rendben. Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy egész nyáron körbe-körbe repkedjek, ki vagyok én, hogy vitatkozzam?

Piton szórakozottan megrázta a fejét. Minden bizonnyal emlékezetes nyár lesz.

**VÉGE**


End file.
